El Regreso de Voldemort
by Hermione de Potter
Summary: ***Capitulo 17 Arriba***Por fin!!!! Un partido muy peculiar, una neuva temporada de quidditch ha comenzado, y al parecer por fin se cobrará venganza.... H/HR 100% 4 EVER!!! LEanlo, y Please dejen reviews!!! ;)
1. El regreso de Voldemort

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fan fiction, espero que me dejen reviews para que me digan que les pareció y que cosas le puedo agregar, ya saben, depende a cuantos reviews tenga les seguiré enviando los otros capítulos.  
  
Adiós a todos, los quiere.  
  
Hermione de Potter  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El Regreso de Voldemort  
  
  
  
Era una tarde soleada, los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban por encima de la numero 4 de Prite Drive, Harry estaba asomado por su ventana, contemplando el cielo despejado recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido en Hogwarts en su ultimo curso, pero también recordaba todo lo sucedido, se le venían a la mente las imágenes de Voldemort matando a Cedric, pero luego recordaba esa cúpula en la cual habían quedado introducidos Voldemort y El.  
  
No entendía que había sucedido, ni como habían aparecido todos esos espíritus de la varita de Voldemort, cada vez que recordaba al fantasma de sus padres tenia ganas de llorar y una gran melancolía lo invadía, pero trataba de ser fuerte, sabia que Voldemort había regresado y que dentro de pronto lo iría a buscar, para matarlo, pero sabia que estando cerca de Dumbledore nada malo le podría suceder, o si?...  
  
De repente algo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, Hedwig había llegado y le traía una carta, y ululaba muy fuerte, como pidiéndole comida a Harry.  
  
Harry desato la carta de la pata de hedwig y al comenzó a leerla:  
  
" Querido harry:  
  
Hola como estas? No te ha dolido la cicatriz?..., Espero que muy bien, y que tus tíos te estén tratando bien, y que no te estés aburriendo mucho con Dudley. Bueno velo por el lado positivo, dentro de una semana vendrás a mi casa, y luego a la casa de ron, a terminar de pasar las vacaciones, mmm espero que te guste el regalo que te daré este año, posiblemente te envié algo que nos será muy útil en el colegio cuando estemos aburridos.  
  
Ahhh...! Tengo muchísimas noticias que darte, la primera es que cuando vengas a mi casa conocerás a mi prima Margaret. Si tengo una prima, no te sorprendas, yo tampoco lo sabia, ella es de estados unidos, pero a su padre lo mandaron a trabajar en el Ministerio así que se vendrán a vivir a acá, Ira a Hogwarts, pero va en el curso de ginny, déjame decirte que es fanática tuya, no deja de preguntarme cosas de ti, en realidad me tiene un poco Harta.  
  
Bueno, otra de las noticias es que el 14 de agosto habrá una fiesta con el motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños numero 15 de Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, la fiesta será en el salón de fiestas de Hosgmedage, debes llevar pareja, si no consigues puedes ir con Margaret, jajajaa así le das un gusto, pero creo que conseguirás pareja, pero no tardes tanto como el año pasado por que sino terminaras yendo con Myrtle, o no, ella va con ron. Ahhh...! de el no he sabido mucho, no me ha escrito ni una lechuza, le he enviado muchísimas, y no me ha respondido, bueno, espero que no siga molesto.  
  
Por ultimo he estado hablando con Víctor y me comento que el y Fleur han decidido venirse a estudiar a Hogwarts, lo harán durante este curso, dicen que lo que queda de vacaciones lo aprovecharan para despedirse poco a poco de sus amigos, me imagino que ron se alegrara mucho cuando le cuente.  
  
Bueno harry recuerda que el próximo viernes iremos mi papa y yo a buscarte así que avísale a tus tíos.  
  
1 Besos y abrazos  
  
Hermione "  
  
Harry sostuvo la carta en su mano por unos momentos pensando, y meditando todo lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero de pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el grito de Tía Petunia que los llamaba porque ya era la hora de la cena, harry bajo con desgana no aguantaba las cenas en casa de los Dursley, odiaba la comida que preparaba Tía Petunia, pero en ese momento estaba mas preocupado pensando en la carta de Hermione para ponerse a criticar en su mente la comida de Tía Petunia.  
  
Luego de comer Tio Vernon ordenó a Harry que sacara la basura, y Tía Petunia lo mandó a lavar los platos Harry termino muy cansado con todos sus deberes, y se fue a su habitación a responderle la carta a Hermione, al entrar a la habitación lo primero que vio Harry fue a Hedwig tirada en el piso muy mal herida.  
  
-Hedwig, que te paso?, porque estas así?- dijo Harry muy asustado.  
  
Hedwig comenzó a ulular débilmente como que si quisiera mostrarle algo a Harry, de pronto una sombra negra pasó al lado de harry y se poso encima de la cama, cuando harry volteo vio a una lechuza negra, gorda, y muy robusta, ésta llevaba una carta en su pata derecha, harry se apresuro a quitarle la carta pero en ese momento sintió como que si le hubieran dado un pinchazo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que no lo dejaba mover, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, este dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, luego de un rato el dolor paso, harry comenzó a pensar, mientras buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios para sanar las heridas de hedwig. Luego busco comidas y bebidas para las dos lechuzas mientras inspeccionaba a la lechuza negra, de pronto recordó que no había leído la carta que le había traído aquella lechuza, cuando por fin pudo abrir la carta quedó sorprendido. La carta decía:  
  
" Hola harry:  
  
  
  
Espero que ya sepas quien soy, Jajaajajajaja, aunque me conoces muy bien, espero que tu lechuza no este muy herida, jajajajjaja, y si lo esta me alegro, ya me encargare de darle un buen premio a Evil, ha hecho un buen trabajo, como intervenir todas las cartas que se han estado enviando tus amigos, o, crees que de verdad tu amiguito ron no le respondió a la tonta cerebro gigante de Hermione, Bueno, pero ellos no son quien me interesa, te comunico que deberías irte despidiendo de todos tus amigos, porque este año te juro que te matare, Ayyy, no te ha dolido la cicatriz, o ya le escribiste a Dumbledore, para decirle que estas muy asustado, Jajajajaja, este año ni Dumbledore me detendra, eso te lo puedo asegurar, nada ni nadie impedirá que yo te mate. Bueno mi estimado Harry, te dejo, para que vayas corriendo a escribirle a Dumbledore o a Sirius, a decirles que yo te escribí, y que te quiero MATAR.  
  
  
  
1.1 Espero con ansias tu muerte  
  
Voldemort "  
  
  
  
Harry quedo impresionado, boquiabierto, estaba pálido mas blanco que hedwig y sentía como que si el corazón se le fuera a salir, de pronto, se tranquilizo pero aun sus manos estaban heladas, y corría por su cara un sudor muy frió, Pensó en escribirle a Hermione o a Ron, pero pensó que sería mejor escribirle directamente a Dumbledore o a Sirius, así Voldemort se burlara de el por haber salido corriendo a contárselo a Dumbledore, pero no le importaba su seguridad era lo primero así que corrió a escribirle.  
  
Harry le contó en su carta a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado, y le envió con su carta la carta que había recibido de Voldemort. De repente sintió una brisa fuerte, y entraron 3 lechuzas a su cuarto, 1 era Pigwidgeon, la otra era una lechuza de color gris oscuro, y la tercera una lechuza de color marrón, harry cogió a Pigwidgeon y leyó rápidamente la carta de ron, la otra era de Sirius y la otra de Dumbledore, Harry esa noche respondió las 4 cartas, y termino muy cansado así que se fue a dormir.  
  
Durante una tarde en Hogwarts, Cho estaba como loca buscando algo, estaba perdida, parecía preocupada, y buscaba a alguien, pero no lo encontraba, salió corriendo a los terrenos y de pronto, vio a quien buscaba, era Harry, Cho corrió hacia el como si estuviera muy preocupada y tratara de decirle algo muy importante, de repente se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
- Harry ya no lo puedo ocultar, esto es demasiado grande, es algo que siento, y creo que es un sentimiento muy fuerte el que ha crecido en mi desde hace pocos meses, espero que puedas entenderlo, y que me aceptes, solo quiero que sepas que aunque lo que te debo decir te impresionara, pero ante todo, quiero que sepas que no quiero perder nuestra amistad- decía Cho hablando entrecortadamente  
  
- Cho, no te entiendo, además debo decirte algo yo también – dijo harry,  
  
calmado  
  
- Es que, Harry yo........... Yo.............  
  
- No digas nada cho, mira lo que yo quería decirte es que yo, YO TE AMO – dijo Harry sonrojándose  
  
  
  
- Harry yo también te Amo – Dijo Cho, abrazando a Harry  
  
  
  
Harry besó a Cho y ella le devolvió un beso dulce y tierno, pero de repente algo sucedió, una neblina densa y espesa, se posó sobre harry y Cho, todo Había quedado a Oscuras, de repente Cho se comenzó a transformar, y de luego de un momento se transformó en una figura alta, era un hombre, pero harry no lo reconocía.  
  
  
  
De pronto la neblina cesó y una voz, tenebrosa y oscura comenzó a reírse.  
  
  
  
- Jajaajajaj, Mi querido Harry hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que estés bien, y preparado, porque hoy será tu última noche de vida, jajajajajajaj espero que ya sepas quien soy, bueno, no es muy difícil reconocerme – dijo la voz oscura.  
  
A Harry le vino un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, era su cicatriz, no pida ser, o si?...... Era Voldemort, y había venido a matarlo.  
  
Harry sacó su varita, pero en ese momento la voz gritó:  
  
- Expelliarmus.!!!!!! – grito la voz, fuerte y claro.  
  
Harry quedo tumbado en el suelo, débil, y sin varita con la cual protegerse, en ese momento, Voldemort, volvió a empuñar su varita, y apunto hacia la cara de Harry, y grito:  
  
- ADAVA KEDABRA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De pronto Harry despertó había sido solo una pesadilla, pero parecía muy real, sería que estaba viendo como sería su muerte?, Harry estaba asustado estaba helado y estaba temblando. Ahora no podía conciliar el sueño un raro temor lo invadía y cada vez sentía como que si la cicatriz le doliera cada vez mas, Pensó en escribirle a Hermione o a Ron, pero luego se arrepintió y comenzó a pensar, en el sueño.  
  
A la mañana siguiente harry despertó, se había podido lograr dormir, pero..... y ese sueño, había sido algo muy extraño, solo esperaba que hubiese sido una mala pesadilla.  
  
  
  
Tan solo faltaban 2 dias para su cumpleaños y 4 para que fuera viernes, y dentro de 4 días Hermione y sus padres lo irían a buscar, podría librarse de los Dursley, aunque Harry seguía preocupado, pensó que estando en el mundo mágico todo saldría mejor y que ya Voldemort no trataría de acercársele, aunque lo que mas ansiaba era llegar a Hogwarts, ya que sabía que estando con Dumbledore nada malo le sucedería, pero aun seguía pensando.  
  
  
  
El Sueño habría sido como un adelanto de su muerte?..., o tan solo sería una pesadilla?..., y porque Voldemort se convertía en Cho?... no podía convertirse en otra persona, tenía que ser en la persona que mas amaba en esos momentos?..., Todas esas Dudas las respondería el tiempo y solo el tiempo y su destino le enseñarían poco a poco lo que sucedería, en un futuro todo quedaría resuelto y solo esperaba que su destino Fuera bueno, no como se lo estaba imaginando. 


	2. Una Visita al Mundo Magico

Hola a Todos, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, por favor dejenme reviews, se los pido.  
  
Bueno espero que les gusten.  
  
Yuna: No te preocupes yo tampoco soporto esa pareja, asi que creo que no tienes criticas, mi historia en el punto romántico sera una relacion de H/her, espero que te guste esa.  
  
Ammy: Muchísimas gracias por el review.  
  
Bueno los dejo con el 2 capitulo.  
  
*************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** *************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Una visita al Mundo Mágico  
  
  
  
Esa tarde todo transcurrió en tranquilidad y normalidad en la numero 4 de Prite Drive, Harry aunque seguía preocupado y pensativo por todo lo que había ocurrido la última noche, estuvo arreglando sus cosas para estar preparado, tan solo quedaban 4 dias para poderse librar de los Dursley.  
  
  
  
Los siguientes 2 días transcurrieron con pura normalidad. Pero la mañana del cumpleaños de Harry cosas extrañas sucedieron, en la mañana Harry recibió 7 Lechuzas, Había recibido 2 lechuzas mas que las que recibía todos los años, allí estaban la primera era Pigwidgeon y las otras eran, Hedwig, la lechuza gris y la marrón, 2 lechuzas que tenían manchas y la otra era Evil.....  
  
  
  
Harry abrió todas las cartas, ron le había enviado muchísimas grageas de distinto sabores, también unos pastelitos y un suéter, igual que los años anteriores, Hermione le había enviado un libro llamado "Tome unas Vacaciones cuando usted lo desee", Dumbledore le envió una recordadora, Sirius le envió un libro llamado "Técnicas empleadas en el Quidditch", y Hagrid le había enviado un libro rojo, que se movía, era extraño y se llamaba "animales mágicos extintos" En la carta de hagrid decía que para calmar al libro solo había que cantarle una canción, y como harry no se sabía ninguna decidió no abrirlo sino que lo guardo directamente en su baúl, Harry al ver que le quedaba 1 lechuza antes de ver lo que le había enviado Voldemort decidió abrirlo lentamente.  
  
  
  
Al ver el paquete que le había traído la lechuza se dio cuenta que era de Dobby le había enviado un par de calcetines de distintos colores, pero además le había enviado una cadenita que tenia un dije que al abrirlo aparecía una foto de Harry y además sonaba una linda musiquita. Harry rió porque le pareció que era algo muy afeminado pero decidió que la iba a usar para que Dobby no se fuera a sentir mal.  
  
  
  
Ahora si, llegaba el momento de la verdad ya no tenia ninguna lechuza mas por ver solo quedaba.....Evil.  
  
  
  
Harry tomó aire y aunque tenía mucho miedo se armó de valor para ver lo que le había enviado Voldemort, Comenzó a desenvolver el empaque lentamente y vio que era un libro, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era un álbum y decidió inspeccionarlo.  
  
  
  
El libro era un poco grueso, la tapa era de color azul oscuro, y tenía un titulo escrito en letras de color plateado que brillaba, el titulo era "Mis mas preciadas Víctimas" a harry no le agradó en título pero no podía esperar nada bueno de Voldemort, así que comenzó a revisarlo, el libro estaba dividido en 2 partes, en la primera aparecían las fotos de todas la víctimas de Voldemort, algunas que había matado y otras a las que solo había vuelto locas o las había dejado muy mal como era el caso de los padres de Neville, Harry vio las fotos de sus padres, lo cual le dio un gran coraje, también vio una foto de Cedric, aun recordaba su muerte, pero siguió viendo el libro, la segunda parte decía "mis próximas Víctimas" como era de esperarse la primera foto que había era la de Harry, le seguían la de Dumbledore, la de Lupin, la de Sirius, la de Ron, la de Hermione y finalmente la de Cho. A Harry le sorprendió muchísimo ver la foto de Cho en ese álbum. Aún quedaba 1 pagina por ver, y aunque no tenía ganas de ver quien seguía se dispuso a pasar la página, pero para su sorpresa lo que había era como una dedicatoria así que comenzó a leerla:  
  
  
  
" Mi estimado Harry:  
  
  
  
Espero que no te haya sorprendido, ni disgustado este regalo, la foto de tus padres esta lindísima, no crees?, bueno, como pudiste observar el primero de mi lista que tengo para matar eres TU eso ya no es extraño tu y yo lo sabemos.  
  
  
  
Ahhh...! Pero eso no es todo como ya sabrás este año te matare pero te daré el gusto y el honor de ver morir antes a todos tu seres queridos, en especial a tu amada Cho, no te sorprendas Harry, antes de matarte quiero verte sufrir muchísimo, pobre chica su novio murió por TU culpa y ella también lo hará eres como su maldición. Pero bueno te dejo, debo terminar de planear tu muerte, y diviértete mucho porque te quedan pocos días.  
  
  
  
Sigo ansiando tu muerte  
  
Voldemort "  
  
  
  
Harry tenia muchísimo coraje por dentro, estaba furioso, pero a la ves angustiado, no podía dejar que Voldemort se saliera con la suya, algo debía hacer, pero que?, luego de un rato se tranquilizó y se puso a pensar que dentro de 2 días Hermione lo iría a buscar y por fin se libraría de los odiosos Dursley y regresaría al mundo mágico.  
  
  
  
El siguiente día pasó muy lentamente los Dursley lo mandaban a hacer todos los deberes, lo trataban como que si fuera la Señora de Servicio, bueno, en todo caso como su Mayordomo, lo mandaban a limpiar la cochera, a fregar los platos, a barrer, a arreglar la sala, a limpiar los baños, a pulir las ventanas y a sacar la basura, a la noche Harry estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir.  
  
  
  
Llegó el viernes, Harry estaba emocionado por fin vería a unos de sus amigos, pero esta emoción le resulto extraña porque nunca se había sentido así al irlo a buscar Ron, bueno, al final pensó que sería la emoción de volver al mundo mágico y que todo eso le ocurría porque al fin volvería a sentir un poco de paz. Pero.... sería de verdad eso?, ó la emoción de Harry se debía a otra cosa?... no lo sabemos, o es que......? No, no creo.  
  
  
  
Cuando eran las 5 y 55 Tío Vernon comenzó a impacientarse, Hermione había acordado con Harry que irían por el a las 6, hasta que por fin se oyó llegar un carro a la número 4 de Prite drive, se bajaron 2 personas del carro y tocaron el timbre, allí estaban Hermione y su padre, así como ella lo había prometido, pero a Harry le resultó extraño que no viniera la prima de Hermione. Tio  
  
Vernon abrió la puerta, y saludo al Sr. Granger con desgana, en eso Hermione le dijo a Harry:  
  
- hola harry, estas listo? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su boca.  
  
  
  
- Si – asintió Harry con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
- Bueno entonces vamonos, ven trae tu equipaje – dijo Hermione con su tono mandón de siempre.  
  
  
  
Harry siguió a Hermione cuando terminaron de subir su equipaje subieron al automóvil, Hermione se sentó en la parte de atrás del vehículo para poder hablar mejor con Harry.  
  
  
  
- Eh... Harry te presento a mi papa – dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
- Hola Señor Granger – dijo harry apenado  
  
  
  
- Hola, así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter – dijo amablemente  
  
  
  
- Si – asintió con la cabeza  
  
  
  
- Bueno, ya pueden hablar creo que voy a poner música – dijo el papa de Hermione.  
  
  
  
- Como estuvieron tus vacaciones Harry?- Dijo Hermione, para que Harry se pusiera de su color normal y no rojo como estaba en ese momento.  
  
  
  
- Eh, a mi, pues como siempre aguantando a mis insoportables Tíos y a mi Horroroso primo – Dijo con tono sarcástico  
  
  
  
- Bueno, y no te ha dolido la cicatriz?- pregunto cambiando el tono de su voz a un tono de preocupación.  
  
  
  
- Y como has estado tu – dijo el para cambiar y le hizo señas tratando de decirle que le contaba después.  
  
  
  
Hermione entendió las señas y antes de hacer algún reproche respondió:  
  
  
  
- Yo, de maravilla, ya te comente ahora mi prima vive conmigo, bueno pero hasta que sus padres consigan casa, pero todo este verano hasta las clases la pasara en mi casa – dijo Hermione feliz pero a la vez con tono de fastidio.  
  
  
  
- y eso que no vino contigo?- dijo.  
  
  
  
- Que? Si la hubiese dejado venir, no me hubiese dejado ni decirte Hola – dijo Hermione un poco molesta.  
  
  
  
- Ya te lo dije es fanática tuya, cuando le comente que irías a paras unos dias en casa, casi se muere de la alegría, pero bueno, no te asustes solo la aguantaras una semana, y yo te ayudare a superarlo – dijo sonriendo.  
  
  
  
- Y que has sabido de Hogwarts – dijo para cambiar el tema.  
  
  
  
- Yo. No mucho, Ahhh, no te dije verdad.... Soy Prefecta – dijo muy alegremente.  
  
  
  
- De verdad? Te felicito – dijo un poco impresionado, pero al mismo tiempo sin haberse extrañado por la noticia.  
  
  
  
- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, recibí la carta de Mcgonagall donde me decía que sería la prefecta de Gryffindor este año, Sabes este año entraran al colegio 5 alumnos nuevos, bueno, aparte de los que irán en el primer curso, hay 2 que irán en 5 curso igual que nosotros, los otros no, porque son Víctor, Fleur y Margaret – dijo apresuradamente  
  
  
  
- Quienes serán, bueno, 1 es tu prima Margaret, no? – preguntó harry  
  
- Si, lo único es que es muy traviesa le encanta quebrantar las reglas, se parece mucho a ron y a ti, solo espero que no nos vaya a meter en muchos problemas porque o sino la mato – dijo un poco disgustada.  
  
  
  
- Ya lo veras todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes tanto – dijo harry tratando de animarla.  
  
  
  
- Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile? – dijo Hermione interesada  
  
  
  
- No, y no se si iré, es que me da fastidio, además no tengo a nadie con quien ir – respondió Harry.  
  
  
  
- Pero... como no vas a ir – dijo Hermione extrañada.  
  
  
  
- Bueno es que no se, además con quien iré, todavía no he escogido a alguien a quien pedírselo, creo que he estado mas preocupado por otras cosas- dijo un poco angustiado porque había vuelto a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
  
  
-Vas con Margaret y ya – dijo Hermione.  
  
  
  
En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Hermione, era un casa muy lindo estaba pintada de color beige, era de 3 pisos, pero se veía como una casa muy  
  
humilde.  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione se bajaron del carro, y Hermi dijo:  
  
  
  
- Ay dios, como se ira a poner Margaret, Harry cuando no la soportes mas, tu me avisas y yo te la quito de encima – dijo con una sonrisa forzada en la boca.  
  
  
  
De pronto entraron el la casa, les abrió una señora muy linda flaca alta y se parecía mucho a Hermione.  
  
  
  
- Hola hija, volvieron mas pronto de lo que yo pensaba – dijo la mujer  
  
  
  
- Si, yo también pensé que tardaríamos mas, pero bueno, Ahhh mamá, el es Harry – dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
- Hola harry, espero que te la pases muy bien aquí – dijo amablemente la señora Granger.  
  
  
  
- Hola señora Granger – dijo harry un poco nervioso.  
  
  
  
- Bueno Hermione, lleva a Harry a su habitación para que deje sus cosas, y se ponga cómodo, dentro de un rato cenaremos, además sube a presentarle a Margaret, la pobre debe estar como loca viendo el reloj, le dije que volverían dentro de 1 hora – dijo sonriendo  
  
  
  
- Lo ves harry, te lo dije, no te dejara en paz, nos volverá.locos y nisiquiera nos dejara hablar tranquilos, pero como sea, vamos primero vamos a dejar tus cosas y después vamos a ver que desastres habrá hecho mi querida prima en mi cuarto – dijo un poco molesta.  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione subieron al cuarto de visitas y Hermione le dijo:  
  
  
  
- Nos quedaremos aquí un rato, quiero hablar contigo, antes de presentarte a mi prima – dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
  
  
  
- Porque le tienes tanto cariño – pregunto Harry sorprendido  
  
  
  
- Ya te lo dije se pone insoportable cada vez que empieza a preguntarme por ti, que será cuando te vea, además quiero hablar contigo hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar – dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
  
  
- Si, es cierto, luego me la presentas, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, lastima que ron no este aquí, me gustaría hablar esto con los 2 – dijo Harry cambiando el tono de su voz.  
  
  
  
- Bueno, ahora cuéntame como esta eso de la cicatriz – dijo comenzando a preocuparse.  
  
  
  
- Hermione, si me ha dolido la cicatriz varias veces ya, pero también he recibido 2 cartas de Voldemort, una hace como una semana y la otra el día de mi cumpleaños, mira lo que el desgraciado me mando – dijo pasándole el álbum de fotos.  
  
  
  
Cuando Hermione vio su foto en el álbum quedo horrorizada, no podía ser, Voldemort quería matarla, a ella. , al ver su foto su impresión fue tanta que trancó el álbum.  
  
  
  
Harry de pronto sintió un gran alivio, ya que se le había olvidado por completo que Hermione no sabía que a Él le gustaba Cho, y si veía la foto en el álbum se daría cuenta, luego de un rato en el cual Hermione y Harry hablaron de muchísimas cosas y aclararon sus dudas, Harry se armo de valor y le pregunto:  
  
  
  
- Con quien irás tu a la fiesta? Ya conseguiste pareja? – dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.  
  
  
  
- Quien yo? No, por? – Dijo Hermione sorprendida por la pregunta de Harry  
  
  
  
- Bueno, entonces...... Te gustaría ir conmigo?- Dijo poniéndose aún mas rojo  
  
  
  
- Esta bien- dijo sonrojándose ella también, aunque seguía sorprendida por la proposición de Harry.  
  
  
  
En ese momento recordó:  
  
  
  
- Harry, Margaret, ay dios, pobrecita se debe estar volviendo loca llevamos mas de 2 horas aquí- dijo preocupada  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la Habitación de Hermione, en la cual por fin, conocería a la prima de Hermione, solo esperaba que no resultara tan insoportable como Hermione se la describía, pero bueno, por lo menos su futuro se iba poniendo un poco mas feliz, luego de la conversación con Hermione se sentía muchísimo mas aliviado, sentía que con la ayuda de sus amigos y regresando a Hogwarts podría superar todo eso, que manchaba su futuro. 


	3. Una Semana muy corta

Hola veo que no les ha gustado, no me deja review, que lastima, pero no me importa, yo seguire escribiendo.  
  
Asi que ahora tendran mucho que leer.  
  
Espero que les guste y Ammy, gracias por tu review.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Una semana muy corta  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione llegaron a una habitación muy bonita, era de color rosa, tenia afiches de muchos cantantes, y actores, Harry se sorprendió al ver una foto de Guilderoy y una de Krum. Pero de pronto un grito, Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver.  
  
  
  
- Ayyy. Si es él, es él, - Gritaba la chica como loca.  
  
- Margaret, cálmate, claro que es él, quien más podría ser – dijo Hermione con tono de fastidio  
  
- Harry te presento a mi prima Margaret, ya ves, te lo dije, se iba a volver loca, pero bueno... – dijo suspirando.  
  
- Hola Harry – dijo la chica muy emocionada.  
  
- Hola Margaret – dijo Harry sorprendido, debido a que era una chica muy bonita la que le saludaba.  
  
Margaret era una chica muy linda era alta, para ser del curso de ginny era del mismo tamaño de Hermione, tenia los ojos de un color azul claro, hermosísimo, además era rubia, en fin, era una chica muy bonita, Harry seguía sorprendido al ver que no se parecía en nada a Hermione eran muy distintas.  
  
De pronto Margaret volvió a gritar:  
  
- Lo viste Hermione, que lindo, dijo mi nombre – decía gritando muy fuerte.  
  
- Margaret, claro que dijo tu nombre, como querías que te llamara, "Petronila" acaso? – dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
- Hermione, es muy lindo tu cuarto, pero... y esas fotos? – dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
- Ahhh... Te refieres a la de Guilderoy y a la de Víctor, bueno, tu sabes que a Guilderoy yo lo adoraba, y la de Víctor, no hace falta que te explique porque la tengo.  
  
- Si es cierto, bueno – de pronto Harry se percató de algo que no había notado.  
  
- Tienes una foto mía? – dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Es mía – dijo Margaret con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Ya te lo dije Harry ella te adora, se la pasa preguntándome por ti, es súper fanática tuya, dentro de poco entre ella y ginny te formaran un club de fans, de seguro se hará muy amiga de ginny, tienen los mismos gustos – dijo, riéndose  
  
- Si, y me sacaran una revista que solo hable de mí, y las fotos las hará Colin – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
- Ginny?..., Colin?... quienes son esos? – pregunto Margaret extrañada.  
  
- Si, ellos son alguno de tus compañeros – dijo Harry, regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
- Hermione, No has sabido nada sobre ron? – dijo cambiando el tema  
  
- No, nada solo 1 lechuza en la cual me contaba, lo que tu ya sabes, me dijo que en el Ministerio todos estan como locos siguiéndole el paso a..., Pero en realidad solo se que esta bien, me dijo que ginny se entero que irías la próxima y que se volvió loca, que esta muy emocionada, se podría decir que igual que Margaret – dijo riéndose de la cara que Harry había puesto.  
  
- Por lo que he entendido, Ginny es una rival para mi – dijo Margaret.  
  
- Una, tienes muchísimas – dijo Hermione para que Margaret se callara un rato.  
  
Así pasaron toda la tarde, hablando pero luego después de la cena a Hermione la mandaron a ayudar a su papá en el computador, Hermione le pidió a Harry que se quedara con Margaret un rato y que ella ya regresaría para salvarlo de su loca prima.  
  
Luego de la cena Margaret y Harry subieron a la habitación de Hermione, allí ella lo empezó a llenar de preguntas, tal como Hermione le había dicho.  
  
- Cómo es Hogwarts?.., Cuantas torneo de las casas has ganado?..., Es cierto que Ganaste el Torneo de los 3 magos?..., Que posición juegas en Quidditch?..., Tienes muchas fanáticas?..., Te gusta alguien?... irás a la fiesta esa de la cual Hermione me ha hablado mucho?..., Que tiene que ver Krum con mi prima?..., Quien es ron?..., Hermione habla mucho de él de ti, Quien es Draco?....- decía Margaret, mientras harry le respondía cada una de sus preguntas.  
  
- Sabes, jugar ajedrez mágico? – le pregunto Margaret, tiernamente.  
  
- Si, ron me enseño – dijo Harry  
  
- Quieres jugar, tengo un tablero propio, es él más moderno, las fichas son más bonitas, unas son doradas y las otras plateadas, me lo regalo mi Papa, Ahhh, no te he dicho, Yo soy de Estados Unidos, me gustan las aventuras, solo espero que Hermione no me fastidie mucho, como ahora es Prefecta – dijo soltando un suspiro.  
  
- Hermione es una chica muy buena, y cuando se trata de amigos, hace lo que sea, hasta dice mentiras, solo para que no nos castiguen a nosotros – dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Margaret comenzaron a jugar Ajedrez mágico, A Harry le comenzó a caer muy bien Margaret, tenían muchas cosas en común, además ella era muy linda y muy simpática.  
  
Margaret y Harry comenzaron a contarse historias de sus respectivos colegios, y a cada rato se oían sus risas, luego de un rato regresó Hermione, que estaba muy sorprendida al ver que Harry ahora pareciera que le caía mejor Margaret que ella.  
  
- Hola Margaret, Hola Harry, espero que Margaret no te haya vuelto loco – dijo mientras dejaba unas cosas en su closet.  
  
- No, no te preocupes, Hermi, Margaret es una chica muy simpática – dijo Harry viendo a Hermione  
  
- Lo ves primita, ya Harry y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, ahora solo me falta conocer a ron – dijo Margaret muy contenta.  
  
- Eh, Harry te gusto mi regalo? – dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
- Si, me pareció muy interesante, luego de cada clase de pociones nos podríamos ir a Hawai a relajarnos – Dijo riéndose  
  
- Si, estuve pensando que también lo podríamos usar para escondernos de...- dijo un poco preocupada  
  
- No te preocupes, Hermi, todo nos saldrá bien, ya veras, además siempre nos libramos de él y estando cera de Dumbledore nada malo nos sucederá, y quien tu ya sabes, no se nos acercara.  
  
- Eso espero Harry-  
  
- La verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que Hablan, Ahhh Hermione, mientras no estuviste aquí, te llego una lechuza, ay el que te la haya mandado es muy tierno, con la carta venia un ramo de flores, venían como 5 rosas con la carta, y una cajita de Bombones.  
  
- Debe ser de Víctor- dijo Hermione halagada  
  
- Si estuviera aquí ron...- dijo Harry  
  
- Ron, para que, no te entiendo Harry – dijo anonadada  
  
- No, por nada, olvídalo – dijo apresuradamente.  
  
- Yo sigo sin entender, Hermione, que tiene que ver el uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch mundiales contigo?...- dijo Margaret sorprendida.  
  
- Margaret, Víctor esta enamorado de mi – dijo tranquilamente Hermione  
  
- que?..., Desde cuando?... – grito ella  
  
- Desde el año pasado cuando participó en el Torneo de los 3 Magos – dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione comenzó a leer la carta mientras se comía unos chocolates.  
  
" Querida Hermione  
  
Espero que estés bien y que te hayan gustado las flores y los chocolates que te envié. Me imaginó que ya Harry esta en tu casa, envíale muchos saludos de mi parte, dile que este año competir contra él en Quidditch recuérdale que voy a Hogwarts este año y que seguramente tengamos que competir, porque pienso pertenecer al equipo de mi casa.  
  
En fin, esta carta no es para Harry, es para ti, bueno, te comunico que llegare el 25 de agosto y me hospedare en el Caldero Chorreante, Fleur por otra parte llegara el 20 y también se quedara en el Caldero Chorreante, espero que nos podamos ver uno de esos días antes de ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno, te dejo, creo que Harry, Margaret y tu tienen muchas cosas por hacer, espero verte pronto, un beso y un abrazo para ti.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Víctor "  
  
Hermione suspiró al terminar de leer la carta, por lo cual Margaret y Harry quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
- A que debemos ese suspiro – dijo Harry  
  
- Es, que, no sé, creo que ya comprendí a que te referías, me estaba imaginando como será este curso en Hogwarts, solo espero que ron no se ponga igual que como en el baile de Navidad – Dijo Hermione respirando de nuevo.  
  
- Sigo sin entender de que hablan, pero bueno, creo que mejor voy a ayudar a tu mama en la cocina, además tenemos que descansar mañana iremos al cine, a comer, y a jugar bowling – Dijo Margaret.  
  
- Como quieras Margaret, hasta mañana, que sueñes con los angelitos – Dijo Harry amablemente.  
  
- Ayyy que tierno eres Harry, si hasta mañana, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, hasta mañana prima, nos vemos mañana y no se desvelen hablando mucho – dijo Margaret  
  
- Hasta Mañana Margaret, y ya deja a Harry tranquilo, tan solo lleva 1 día aquí, y ya tú lo vas a volver loco – Dijo Hermione en tono regañón.  
  
-Verdad que yo no te vuelvo loco Harry – dijo Margaret.  
  
- Claro que no, no le hagas caso a Hermione – dijo sonriendo  
  
- Bueno Hasta mañana – dijo Margaret mientras salía del cuarto de Hermione.  
  
Luego de que Margaret se fue hubo un largo silencio, Harry seguía observando las fotos que había en la pared del cuarto, hasta que de pronto:  
  
- Harry, porque estas tan distante y callado, te noto preocupado, angustiado y nervioso, no será por lo de...?, o si?...- dijo un poco preocupada  
  
- A ti no te lo voy a ocultar, desde que me comenzó a doler la cicatriz no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en eso, solo espero que nada malo me ocurra, ni a mi ni a ninguno de ustedes, porque o sino nunca me lo perdonaría – dijo Harry  
  
- Eso espero yo también, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, este año estará lleno de muchísimas cosas buenas, ya lo veras, te lo aseguro – dijo tratando de darle ánimos.  
  
- Tanta es mi preocupación que nisiquiera he comenzado a hacer mis tareas – dijo él  
  
  
  
- Que?..., bueno no te preocupes aquí la podrás hacer y yo te ayudo, ya a mi solo me falta la de transfiguración, deje la que mas me gusta para el final – dijo ella.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano y luego de un rato en el cual, se dedicó a pensar y a reflexionar en su vida y en todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento.  
  
De repente se asomó alguien a la puerta de la Habitación, era Hermione, en ese momento ella dijo:  
  
- Harry, estas despierto? – dijo en tono maternal.  
  
- Si, es solo que.....- dijo pensativo  
  
- Harry, que? No me digas..... fue quien-tu-sabes otra vez?, te mando otra lechuza?, soñaste con el?, te dolió la cicatriz?- dijo muy preocupada.  
  
- No Hermi, no te preocupes tanto por eso, solo pensaba en todas las cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida...-dijo él  
  
- Bueno entonces, levántate y baja al comedor, el desayuno ya esta listo – Dijo poniendo otra vez ese tono maternal en su voz.  
  
Harry, le hizo caso a Hermione, y se levanto, se vistió y se dirigió al baño que estaba al lado.  
  
Luego, de que se cepillo y se trato de peinar bajo las escaleras, en lo que llego abajo, vio a Margaret, que lo recibió con un abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla, y a Hermione que estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo el profeta.  
  
- Hola Margaret, Hola Hermi – dijo Harry  
  
- Hola Harry, mis papas no tardan fueron a comprar unas cosas pero siéntate, ya te sirvo tu desayuno – dijo Hermione  
  
- Harry, Harry, hoy me ayudaras a jugar bowling cuando vayamos, ok? – decía Margaret saltando de alegría.  
  
- Margaret, no molestes a harry – tan solo se acaba de levantar y tu ya lo estas atosigando- dijo Hermione molestándose  
  
- Ayyy Hermione tu no eres su mama, así que no lo molestes tu a él, tu te pones mas pesada que yo – Dijo ella.  
  
- Ya, chicas, por favor, no sigan discutiendo- dijo Harry  
  
En ese momento los padres de Hermione llegaron de sus compras, y saludaron a Harry.  
  
- Hola Señores Granger – dijo Harry.  
  
- Chicos, iremos al bowling a las 2 luego del almuerzo- Dijo la mama de Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, subamos a mi cuarto – dijo Hermione  
  
- Si, vamos dijo Margaret muy entusiasmada.  
  
Subieron al cuarto y Harry y Hermione se pusieron a hacer sus deberes, luego de un rato bajaron a almorzar, y se fueron al bowling.  
  
Casi Toda esa semana fue así, visitaron muchísimos lugares y para el fin de Semana ya habían terminado todas sus tareas con la ayuda de Hermione.  
  
Pero también ya estaba un poco aburrido de Margaret debido a que, se ponía un poco insoportable, pero aun así, le encantaba pasar su tiempo con ella, le parecía una chica muy simpática.  
  
Será que pasara algo entre Harry y Margaret???...., nadie lo sabes, bueno solo yo.  
  
Tan solo faltaba 1 día para irse a la Madriguera donde se encontraría con su mejor amigo, ron, pero también con otras de sus fanáticas que era un poco más aguantable que Margaret.  
  
Solo esperaba no volver a tener que pensar en Voldemort, y que regresaran pronto a Hogwarts.... 


	4. El Regreso a la Madriguera

Capitulo 4  
  
El Regreso a la Madriguera  
  
LlegÃ³ el lunes, por fin irÃ­a a casa de los Weasley, aunque le habÃ­a gustado muchÃ­simo estar en la casa de Hermione, querÃ­a estar con su mejor amigo, Harry pensaba que con ron, podrÃ­a hablar mejor sobretodo lo que le pasaba, y todo lo que le preocupaba, sobretodo lo de la foto de Cho....  
  
En la puerta estaban Hermione, Margaret y los padres de Hermi, en ese momento Margaret comenzÃ³ a llorar, se le tiro a Harry en los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decÃ­a:  
  
- No te vayas, no me dejes con Hermione, me pondrÃ¡ a estudiar- Dijo bromeando.  
  
- No te preocupes Margaret, nos veremos de nuevo en la fiesta- Dijo Harry  
  
- Ayyy, Margaret deja a Harry ya tranquilo- decÃ­a Hermione mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su mama.  
  
Luego de despedirse Harry y Hermione subieron al automÃ³vil donde ya los estaba esperando el papÃ¡ de ella.  
  
El viaje fue corto luego de un rato llegaron a la madriguera, cuando se bajaron, vieron a toda la familia Weasley, en la entrada de la madriguera, luego de que se saludaron todos, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron al cuarto de ron, para que Harry dejara sus cosas.  
  
- Y como les fue â€" pregunto ron  
  
- Muy bien, fuimos a muchos sitios divertidos, conocÃ­ a la prima de Hermione, hice todos los deberes con la ayuda de Hermi...- Dijo Harry todo lo que habÃ­a pasado.  
  
Luego de un rato el padre de Hermione le hizo seÃ±as de que se tenÃ­an que ir, Hermione se despidiÃ³ de Harry y de Ron con un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual quedaron muy sorprendidos.  
  
- AdiÃ³s - le dijo Harry  
  
- Nos vemos en la fiesta â€" Dijo ella â€" Ahhh, por cierto, ron, si no tienes pareja puede ir con mi prima Margaret.  
  
- Si, bueno, yo encantado, claro si ella quiere â€" Dijo ron sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
- Claro que querrÃ¡, ya veras, la sola idea de volver a ver a Harry la entusiasma- Dijo ella en tono burlÃ³n  
  
- Pero yo no tengo la culpa, ademÃ¡s no creo que solo vaya por eso, ella tambiÃ©n querÃ­a conocer a Ron, me dijo que estaba muy intrigada por saber como era, ya que segÃºn ella Hermione habla mucho de ti â€" Dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso es enserio, es verdad?..., me quiere conocer?...- Dijo muy entusiasmado  
  
- Chicos...quien los entiende- Dijo Hermione mientras suspiraba.  
  
- Ay, si, debe ser que tus actitudes son muy comprensibles, sobretodo cuando lo de la P.E.D.D.O, Verdad?- Dijo Ron.  
  
- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la fiesta, ok? â€" Dijo Ella.  
  
- AdiÃ³s Hermione, nos vemos luego- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Por cierto, tu con quien irÃ¡s?- Dijo Ron  
  
- No lo sÃ©, pregÃºntale a Harry â€" Dijo Ella  
  
Hermione bajÃ³ y al poco tiempo se oyÃ³ el ruido del auto encendido, despuÃ©s de un rato los chicos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.  
  
- Harry te tengo que contar algo- Dijo Ron en voz baja.  
  
- Que cosa Ron? â€" Dijo Harry  
  
- Este...., Como te digo... â€" Dijo Ron sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
- Es que... Me prometes que no te reirÃ¡s- Dijo Ã©l  
  
- Claro que no, Ron, como crees que lo harÃ­a- Dijo  
  
- Bueno es que creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione- Dijo Ron  
  
PoniÃ©ndose mÃ¡s rojo que su pelo.  
  
- Que?... - dijo Harry atÃ³nito  
  
- Lo que oÃ­ste, es que desde que la vi en el baile del aÃ±o pasado no la puedo sacar de mi mente..., ni de mi corazÃ³n...- dijo Ron.  
  
- Pero..., se lo dirÃ¡s?- PreguntÃ³ Harry  
  
- Este, no sÃ©, pensaba invitarla al baile para que fuera conmigo y asÃ­ declarÃ¡rmele allÃ­, pero ya veo que tiene pareja, ademÃ¡s, no me hubiese atrevido- Dijo Ron tristemente.  
  
- Pero deberÃ­as hacerlo, nada pierdes con intentarlo- Le dijo Harry, el cual no sabia que en un tiempo no muy lejano se arrepentirÃ­a de haber hecho ese comentario...  
  
- No sÃ©, ademÃ¡s ella se ve muy enamorada de Krum, y Ã©l de ella- Dijo  
  
- Si, eso creo, ademÃ¡s ahora este aÃ±o estarÃ¡n mÃ¡s juntos, con eso de que Krum vendrÃ¡ a estudiar en Hogwarts.  
  
- Pero....VÃ­ctor no se graduaba el aÃ±o pasado, el estaba en el 7 curso el aÃ±o pasado â€" Dijo ron.  
  
- Si, pero segÃºn Hermione me contÃ³ lo que pasa es que con la vuelta de Voldemort, el Ministerio tomÃ³ la decisiÃ³n de que ahora se estudiarÃ­an 8 aÃ±os de magia, para que asÃ­ los magos salieran mejor preparados â€" Le explico Harry.  
  
- Ahhh, y tu sabes si irÃ¡ con ella a la fiesta, eso no lo soportarÃ­a- dijo.  
  
- No, no irÃ¡ con Krum, Ã©l llegara el 25 de agosto- Dijo para tratar de darle Ã¡nimos a su amigo.  
  
- Entonces con quien irÃ¡?- dijo sorprendido.  
  
- Hermione irÃ¡ conmigo- dijo sonrojÃ¡ndose un poco.  
  
- Que? â€" Grito Ron â€" Es acaso que a ti?....no puede ser, ahora mi mejor amigo tambiÃ©n esta... No pude ser Harry, y Cho?...- Dijo un poco exaltado.  
  
- Ron cÃ¡lmate, yo invite a Hermione porque fue a la primera que se me ocurriÃ³ invitar, ademÃ¡s ella es mi amiga, y la invite porque tampoco ella tenia pareja y yo no sabia nada de que a ti te gustaba ella â€"Dijo para tranquilizarlo  
  
- Ok, ya entendÃ­- Dijo calmÃ¡ndose.  
  
En ese momento Ginny entrÃ³ a la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
- Hola Ginny, como estas? â€" PreguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Bien y tu- dijo ella sonrojÃ¡ndose  
  
- Bien, Gracias- Le respondiÃ³ Ã©l.  
  
- Ahhh, Ron, mamÃ¡ te mandÃ³ a decir de dentro de 30 minutos bajen a cenar.  
  
- Ok, ya te puedes ir- Dijo Ron un poco molesto por la interrupciÃ³n.  
  
- Ya no te molestes, no fue su culpa, ella no sabia que nos iba a interrumpir- Dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny saliÃ³ un poco contenta porque Harry la habÃ­a defendido de su Hermano.  
  
- Bueno como sea- agregÃ³ ron- Harry y esa cadena?- Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba su amigo.  
  
- Ahhh, esto, me lo regalo Dobby, me la puse para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero la verdad, es que ya me tiene harto, pero tambiÃ©n me la deje porque la canciÃ³n que suena al abrir la cadenita la utilizare para calmar al libro que me regalo Hagrid- Dijo.  
  
- Que libro?- Dijo Ron  
  
- No se, ya ni me acuerdo de cÃ³mo se llama â€" RespondiÃ³  
  
- Ya sabes que te pondrÃ¡s el dÃ­a de la fiesta- AgregÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Si, los chicos me regalaron una tÃºnica de color azul oscuro- RespondiÃ³ Feliz- Y tu?  
  
- Es una nueva, parecida a la del aÃ±o pasado, tambiÃ©n es de color verde oscuro y tiene unas cosas ahÃ­ que ya ni recuerdo- Dijo.  
  
- Ahhh, ok â€" Dijo ron â€" Harry como es Margaret?..  
  
- Margaret, bueno, ella es una chica muy hermosa, no se parece en nada a Hermione son totalmente distintas, mmm... es divertida, simpÃ¡tica, VivÃ­a en Estados Unidos y se tuvo que venir porque a su papa lo trasladaron para acÃ¡.  
  
- Es mas bonita que Hermione?- PreguntÃ³ ron.  
  
- Se podrÃ­a decir que sÃ­ â€" RespondiÃ³.  
  
- Bueno Harry, creo que es hora de bajar a cenar- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron bajaron a cenar y abajo se encontraron a toda la familia Weasley, bueno menos Percy, Billy y Charlie, durante la cena hubo muchas risas, tambiÃ©n hablaron de la fiesta.  
  
Ginny habÃ­a recibido una carta de Neville en la cual Ã©l la invitaba y ella aceptÃ³, Fred y George irÃ­an con las mismas parejas con quienes habÃ­an ido al baile del aÃ±o pasado.  
  
Ron, ya se sabÃ­a que irÃ­a con Margaret, aunque no la conocÃ­a y hubiese preferido ir con Hermione, pero Harry se le adelanto, y por alguna extraÃ±a razÃ³n Ron se sentÃ­a un poco molesto por eso, aunque no se lo demostraba mucho a Harry.  
  
Bueno, en realidad no era tan extraÃ±a, porque como ya sabemos Ron esta enamorado de Hermione, pero esa molestia no se referÃ­a a eso, Ã©l estaba molesto porque le parecÃ­a que Harry si sentÃ­a algo por Hermione aunque dijera lo contrario para darle Ã¡nimo, y le molestaba que no fuera sincero con Ã©l que era su mejor amigo, aunque a veces tambiÃ©n dudaba porque el sabÃ­a que Harry estaba profundamente enamorado de Cho.  
  
AsÃ­ pasaron toda la noche, entre risas y cuentos de los gemelos quienes le comentaban a Harry todos sus nuevo inventos. Ya Harry no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido.  
  
Pero... HabrÃ­a vuelto todo a la normalidad, o... Voldemort le escribirÃ­a de nuevo, o peor aÃºn, irÃ­a a buscarlo para Matarlo.  
  
No lo sabÃ­a y tampoco deseaba pensar en eso, creyÃ³ que era mejor quedarse asÃ­ como estaba, con sus amigos sin ningÃºn tipo de preocupaciones ni mortificaciones. Pero solo esperaba que todo siguiera AsÃ­..... Dentro de 2 dÃ­as serÃ­a la fiesta, y Harry, ron y los gemelos solo planeaban cosas que hacer para divertirse en ella... 


	5. Una Fiesta un poco Extraña

Capitulo 5  
  
Una Fiesta un poco Extraña.  
  
Cuando solo faltaba 1 día para la tan nombrada fiesta Harry y Ron observaban como los gemelos preparaban una broma, que le darían a Neville.  
  
Adoraban jugarle sus bromas a Neville porque era tan tonto que siempre caía, en este caso la broma consistiría en un chicle que te hace expulsar bombas por la boca durante 30 min. exactos.  
  
Harry y Ron habían aceptado ayudarles, y lo que tenían que hacer era lo siguiente:  
  
Los gemelos prepararían 5 chicles, de los cuales 4 serían normales y 1 el que se comería Neville estaría con la formula especial para lograr que botara todas esas burbujas, entonces mientras los gemelos preparaban unos chicles de color azul con olor menta y de forma cuadrada, Harry y Ron preparaban 4 envoltorios iguales y uno diferente, para que no se fueran a equivocar en cual darle a Neville.  
  
Cuando terminaron fueron a jugar un poco de Quidditch en la colina que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera.  
  
Cuando regresaron de la colina se fueron a cenar, al finalizar cuando subieron al cuarto de Ron, Harry noto que tenia 2 lechuzas una era Hedwig, y la otra era una lechuza que no había visto antes.  
  
Hedwig traía una carta de Sirius, harry la leyó, Sirius le estaba contando algo sobre la primera vez que James y él fueron a una fiesta, por lo visto hicieron muchas travesuras, porque según le contó hicieron que el pastel explotara en mil pedazos cuando iban a cantar cumpleaños.  
  
Luego le comenzó a preguntar lo de siempre, que si estaba bien, que cualquier anormalidad que tuviera le dijera inmediatamente y que él había estado un poco más tranquilo porque los dementores se habían alejado del sitio donde él estaba.  
  
Harry se sintió feliz al saber que su padrino se encontraba bien, y que estaba más tranquilo, luego se puso a leer la otra carta que para su sorpresa era de Hermione.  
  
" Querido Harry  
  
Espero que tu y ron la estén pasando bien, y que ginny no se haya puesto tan insoportable como Margaret, Jajajaja eso es imposible, déjame decirte que cuando le dije que te vería mañana comenzó a pegar gritos y a darle besos a tu foto, la verdad es que esta bien loca, y bien insoportable, no para de decirme que te deje bailar con ella, aunque si esto es como el baile del año pasado creo que tú te irás con ron por ahí. Pero si lo hacen les juro que no les vuelvo a hablar.  
  
Jejeje, no mentira, me avisan, así me voy con ustedes y nos deshacemos un ratico de Margaret, la dejo con Ginny para que hablen de ti.  
  
Sabes lo que dijo?... que no sería una mala idea formarte un club de fans, por favor, que no me haga reír, pobre de ti, porque este año quien aguantara a Margaret a Ginny y a Colin hablando de tu juntos, jajajaa y tomándote fotos a cada rato.  
  
Bueno, por otra parte, dile a Ron que le diga a su mama que nos encontramos el 27 de agosto en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas, y todos los libros, así aprovechamos y vemos a Víctor y a Fleur.  
  
Bueno espero que estén bien y que a ti Harry no te haya vuelto a doler la cicatriz ni nada de eso.  
  
Atte.  
  
Hermione "  
  
- Por lo visto Margaret te adora, Harry – dijo ron  
  
- Si, bueno eso dice Hermione, pero a mi solo me cae bien, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo a quien amo es a Cho  
  
- Hablando de Cho, porque no la invitaste a ella?- pregunto ron  
  
- Porque lo de Cedric aun esta muy reciente, y no creo que haya aceptado – Dijo Harry  
  
- Si tienes razón- dijo Ron  
  
Después de una larga platica los chicos decidieron acostarse a Dormir, al día siguiente sería la fiesta y debían irse al mediodía para llegar a tiempo a Hosgmedage, habían quedado con Hermione y con Margaret que se encontrarían en el Bar las 3 escobas.  
  
  
  
Por la mañana los chicos se fueron a jugar de nuevo Quidditch después de desayunar, según los gemelos este año sería muy difícil, competirían contra Krum, que era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch, pero no se podían quejar tenían un muy buen buscador, desde que Harry estaba en el equipo habían logrado ganar ya varias veces el campeonato de Quidditch.  
  
Luego de regresar de la colina, fueron a envolver los chicles que ya estaban listos para la broma, luego cada uno fue a bañarse y a arreglarse, cuando eran las 2 y 45 exactamente los chicos se montaron en el auto.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry ginny estaba bellísima, llevaba una túnica de color rosado, que le hacía resaltar su belleza y contrastaba muy bien con su pelo color rojizo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hosgmedage era ya tarde, estaba comenzando a atardecer el sol iba cayendo, pero habían llegado a tiempo, Harry y Ron se fueron al bar las 3 escobas, mientras que Fred, George y Ginny se fueron al salón de fiesta.  
  
Adentro ya estaban Hermione y Margaret, la cual al ver a Harry salió corriendo al darle un beso y un abrazo a lo cual Hermione los comenzó a molestar.  
  
- Harry, estas guapísimo, te ves mejor que en la foto- Decía Margaret.  
  
- Hola Margaret- Dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba por todo lo que ella decía.  
  
- Margaret, deja a Harry tranquilo, no comiences, mira ya como lo hiciste poner, ay dios si así será cada vez que lo veas, no me quiero imaginar como serás en el colegio- Decía Hermione – Hola Ron, como podrás ver, y entender, por eso digo que Margaret adora a Harry – Agregó.  
  
- Ohhh, así que el es Ron? – Dijo Margaret mirando al chico pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.  
  
- Claro Margaret, no va a ser la reina de Inglaterra- le Dijo Hermione  
  
- Ay Hermione, no te pongas pesada- Dijo Margaret mientras seguía viendo a Ron- Hola Ron, mucho gusto, yo soy Margaret, la prima de Hermione- Agregó ella  
  
- Hola, gusto en conocerte- Dijo Ron un poco apenado, y también sorprendido por la belleza de Margaret.  
  
- Bueno, ya basta de presentaciones, por cierto, estan lindísimas la 2 – Dijo Harry, pero al decir esto noto la mirada fulminante que le tiró Ron.  
  
  
  
- Gracias, Harry, pero si, vamos ya- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Ayyy que tierno, que mal, no le hubieses pedido a Hermione que fuera tu pareja, así yo hubiese sido la tuya, aunque viéndolo por otro lado mi pareja no esta tan mal que se diga- Dijo mirando a Ron, a lo cual el se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Margaret.  
  
- Bueno, ya vamos-. Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el brazo de Harry.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al salón de fiesta, en el cual se encontraron con muchísimos de sus amigos de Gryffindor.  
  
Luego de que terminaron de saludar a todos, fueron a felicitar a Lavander, a Parvati y a Padma, las cuales luego de que ellos se fueron comenzaron a criticar y a reírse porque Harry había venido con Hermione, y se preguntaban porque Ron había ido con la prima de Hermione.  
  
La fiesta fue un poco aburrida, luego de que los chicos bailaron 1 pieza con sus respectivas parejas, se sentaron, y les comentaron lo de la broma que le jugarían a Neville, ya era hora, los gemelos fueron a buscar a Ron y a Harry, el cual les pidió a las chicas un segundito y les dijo que ya volverían.  
  
- Estan preparados – Dijo fred.  
  
- A esta fiesta hay que ponerle mas diversión y esa se la daremos nosotros, hubiésemos traído mas de 1 para jugarle la broma a mas gente – Dijo George.  
  
- Si, pero creo que ya con Neville bastara, vengan ya lo vi, esta en aquella mesa con ginny, apúrense que creo que irán a bailar – Dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, vamos, Ahhh Harry luego quiero hablar contigo – Dijo Ron.  
  
Los Chicos fueron a donde estaban Ginny y Neville, en eso Ron dijo.  
  
Ginny un momento.  
  
- Ginny, porque no vas con Hermione y Margaret, ya nosotros vamos – le Dijo Harry, a lo cual ella aceptó y se fue con Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, Neville, como la platica será un poco larga quieres un chicle? – le pregunto Fred.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Neville  
  
- Tengan, les dijo a Harry y a Ron - mientras el se introducía en la boca uno de los chicles al igual que George.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya terminamos con la platica, ya se me olvido que te íbamos a decir, si nos acordamos te volvemos a buscar – Dijo George.  
  
Neville se fue caminado hacia donde estaban Ginny, Hermione y Margaret, entonces Ginny se levantó y se fueron a bailar, en eso Fred dijo:  
  
- Dentro de 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1......0- Dijo fred  
  
Al decir 0 de la boca de Neville comenzaron a salir muchísimas burbujas, Neville no podía hablar y le salían burbujas hasta de la nariz, todo el salón se partía en risa, al igual que Harry, Ron, Fred y George.  
  
En ese momento Harry le hizo señas a Ron para que salieran un momento.  
  
- Que paso, de que querías que habláramos – Dijo Harry.  
  
- Este, Bueno Harry creo que si de verdad yo soy tu mejor amigo necesito una explicación, y que tu respuesta sea sincera y que me la des con el corazón en la mano, sin ninguna mentira – Dijo Ron.  
  
- Una respuesta, pero a que pregunta? – Dijo Harry  
  
- No te hagas el tonto, tu crees que no me doy cuenta, se nota a leguas que sientes algo por Hermione, o si no porque le dijiste lo de que "estan lindísimas las 2"- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Harry  
  
- Ron, estas celoso?, a mi no me gusta Hermione, solo la quiero como a una amiga, eso es todo, no puedes entender eso, además que querías que le dijera que estaba horrorosa, cuando es mentira, y tú lo sabes porque cuando la vistes la baba no se te cayó por poco – Dijo Harry  
  
- Celoso yo?, que te pasa estas alucinando, una cosa es que yo este enamorado de Hermione, aunque no es nada seguro, y otra cosa es que este celoso – Dijo Ron.  
  
- Bueno, si eso era todo, creo que será mejor que me vaya a donde estan ellas, creo que las hemos dejado solas mucho tiempo y Hermi me pidió que regresara pronto porque quería bailar- Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a la mesa, en eso encontró a Hermione y a Margaret hablando.  
  
- Hola Harry, por fin regresas- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Harry sabes donde esta ron? – Preguntó Margaret.  
  
- SI, esta por allá- dijo señalando hacia donde estaba la puerta  
  
- Jajajaja, Harry ya Margaret se olvido de ti ahora prefiere a Ron – Dijo bromeando Hermione.  
  
- Harry no le hagas caso, esta loca – Dijo Margaret mientras se alejaba en busca de Ron.  
  
- Bueno y que quieres hacer, nos quedamos aquí o quieres ir a bailar – Le preguntó.  
  
- Vamos a bailar, ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí – Dijo ella  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la pista de baile cuando de pronto Hermione, notó algo diferente en Harry.  
  
- Harry y la cadena- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Me la quite me tenia harto, no la aguantaba mas, me parecía un simbolito homosexual y yo no lo soy para estarme poniendo eso – Dijo Harry  
  
- Si, tienes razón- Dijo Hermione  
  
Luego de un rato, y de bailar varias piezas con Hermione, Ron, le pidió a Hermione que bailara con él, y Margaret sacó a bailar a Harry aunque este no quería, pero al final aceptó, pero había algo extraño en él, no paraba de mirar a Hermione, no entendía porque era como si no quisiera que sucediera algo y como que si temiera a lo que Ron podría hacer, no les podía quitar la vista de encima a ninguno de los 2, pero se sintió un poco aturdido por aquella situación le parecía muy extraño pero pensó que no les quitaba la vista de encima para poder ver si Ron se atrevía a decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Pero.... sería de verdad eso, o era otra cosa?..., no lo sabemos, lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es que nuevas y mejores cosas pasaran los chicos vivirán aventuras inimaginables, pero bueno, eso solo lo sabrán si siguen leyendo la historia. 


	6. EL Callejón Diagón

Capitulo 6  
  
EL Callejón Diagón  
  
Los dias después de la fiesta fueron normales, muchas bromas, hablaba muchísimo con ron, se divertían con los gemelos burlándose de Percy, subían todas las tardes a practicar Quidditch en la colina que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera  
  
Al Regresar era tarde, Harry y Ron subieron muy cansados al cuarto de Ron, pero al entrar vieron 2 lechuzas, un era Hedwig y la otra...., no podía ser, de nuevo no.... Era Evil.  
  
Harry, al ver a la lechuza, antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella para leer lo que seguro sería una desagradable carta, un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz lo atacó, cayó al piso a causa del dolor, Ron pegó un gritó asustado, en ese momento pasaba cerca de su cuarto, Ginny, la cual al ver a Harry tirado en el piso, corrió y se arrodillo hacia donde él estaba.  
  
- Harry, estas bien, que paso, Ron llama a mama- Decía a Ginny muy preocupada.  
  
Ron bajó corriendo a la cocina y al poco tiempo cuando subió con la Señora Weasley, ya Harry estaba sentado con Ginny al lado.  
  
- Gracias, Ginny pero ya estoy bien – Dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba.  
  
- Harry, querido te encuentras bien- le dijo la Señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba – Ginny ve a buscar un vaso de agua.  
  
- Ok, ya regreso – Dijo Ginny mientras bajaba.  
  
Luego de que Ginny subió con el agua y Harry se la tomó, la señora Weasley se fue a terminar la cena, y Ron se quedó solo en el cuarto con su amigo.  
  
- Harry que pasó, porque te pusiste así, fue la cicatriz verdad?...., Dé quien será esa lechuza, tu sabes de quien es?- Dijo Intrigado ron.  
  
- Es de......- y después de una pausa dijo- Es de Voldemort Ron.  
  
- Que, esa lechuza es de Voldemort?- Dijo asustado Ron.  
  
- Si, ya te comente que me ha estado escribiendo, pero bueno veamos que dice esta vez – Dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Harry abrió la carta lentamente, pudo notar como su pulso estaba mal, estaba temblando, su piel se había puesto muy blanca, estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, por su frente corría un sudor frió, por fin tomo aire, y terminó de abrir la carta.  
  
" Mi estimado enemigo  
  
Hola Harry, te dolió la cicatriz??.... que gusto me da saberlo, déjame decirte que ya tengo planeada tu muerte, bueno, la tuya solamente no, también la de todos los que estan en el álbum, espero que te haya gustado ver la foto de tu adorada Cho, pero déjame decirte que te he estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que tus sentimientos estan cambiando, pero igual la matare, ya esta decidió, Jajajajjaja pobre chica tener que morir solo por ser tan linda y que tu te hayas enamorado de ella.  
  
Pero bueno mi estimado, que le vamos a hacer, déjame decirte que eres un mocoso muy travieso tu y los pobretones Weasley se van a meter en muchos problemas, pero eso es bueno, vaya ideitas, un chicle que te hace soltar burbujas, a ver si utilizan su mente en algo mas útil como prepararse para su muerte.  
  
Quita esa cara de asombro, se todo lo que haces, y no podrás hacer nada para que eso cambie, pobre de ti, te tengo seguido muy seguido y de cerca.  
  
Harry nunca creí que tenías tan mal gusto, como se te pudo ocurrir ir a esa fiesta con la cerebro de maní, por favor, podrías a ver invitado a otra persona o hasta la misma prima de ella, como es que se llama.... Ahhh ya Margaret, hasta ella es mas bonita que la mocosa Granger.  
  
Bueno, mi querida victima, déjame decirte que te quedan días contados y que ya tus dias de vida estan en cuenta regresiva, pero disfrútalos, a ver si así te llevas un lindo recuerdo, Jajajaja incluido el de la muerte de tus seres queridos.  
  
Aun ansío tu muerte, pero falta poco para que mi sueño se cumpla.  
  
Voldemort "  
  
AL terminar la carta Harry lo primero que vio fue la expresión de terror de Ron, aunque le preocupaba que su vida estaba en peligro, se sentía muy mal porque la de sus amigos y la de sus seres queridos corría peligro por su culpa, y lo peor es que hasta el momento no podía hacer nada.  
  
- Harry, estas bien? – Dijo ron aun aterrado al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo  
  
- Si, ron, pero mejor veamos que nos traes Hedwig – Dijo aclamándose aunque aun seguía preocupado, pero lo hizo para que Ron no se fuera a sentir mas nervioso.  
  
La otra carta era de Hermione esta la leyó ron, muy entusiasmado:  
  
" Queridos Harry y Ron  
  
Hola chicos, como estan, se estan divirtiendo?..., me imagino que si porque desde el día de la fiesta no me han escrito ni 1 vez, Harry esta todo en calma? No te ha dolido la cicatriz?, espero que no y que la lechuza de Voldemort no haya aparecido de nuevo.  
  
Bueno, Margaret les manda saludos, Ahhh, ya hable con tu mama el otro día y dijo que sí podrían ir el día acordado al Callejón Diagón, así que allí los espero, nos veremos en el Caldero Chorreante, los esperaremos con Víctor y con Fleur. Recuerden que es el 27 de agosto.  
  
Bueno un beso y un abrazo para los dos.  
  
Atte.  
  
Hermione "  
  
Ron al terminar la carta deja escapar un suspiro.  
  
- Se nota que de verdad la quieres, no es cosa de un juego, como tu dices- Dijo harry  
  
- Pero Víctor estará allí, no la dejara tranquila – Dijo Ron tristemente.  
  
- Ya lo se, pero igual tu sabes que a ella no le gusta Krum, bueno o eso dice ella – Dijo Harry  
  
Los Días pasaron, Hasta que llego el día en que irían al callejón Diagón, Harry, Ron, Los Gemelos y Ginny se levantaron temprano, y ya al mediodía estaban camino al callejón Diagón.  
  
Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron rápidamente al Caladero Chorreante pero antes pararon en la tienda de escobas y allí estaba el nuevo modelo, una escoba Hermosísima todos se quedaron a admirarla y de pronto una voz los interrumpió.  
  
- Creo que les gusta las Star Blue 3000 – Dijo la voz.  
  
Harry, Fred y George reconocieron la voz inmediatamente y voltearon a ver mientras decían a coro:  
  
- Oliver – Dijeron los 3  
  
- Claro que soy yo, a quien esperaban ver, al príncipe de Inglaterra – Dijo con una risa burlona.  
  
- Como has estado? – Dijo Harry  
  
- Bien y ustedes – Dijo el joven  
  
- Nosotros bien, pero vemos que tu estas mejor y bien acompañado, Oliver no seas maleducado preséntanosla – Dijo Fred burlonamente.  
  
- Jejee, verdad Bueno chicos les presento a Anna, ella es mi novia- Dijo  
  
Oliver abrazando a la chica.  
  
- Tu que? – Dijo George – Felicitaciones.  
  
- Hola Anna - dijeron Harry y Ron a coro  
  
- Hola dijo con una voz dulce y tierna la chica. Anna era un linda chica, y tenia un acento extraño.  
  
- Ella es escocesa, se vino a vivir el año pasado aquí, la conocí aquí mismo – Dijo Oliver – Lo recuerdas?  
  
- Claro como podría olvidarlo, una tarde estaba contemplando la escoba del año pasado, saben la Saeta de Fuego, en eso llego Oliver, dice él que atraído por mi belleza y me busco conversación hablándome de la escoba y luego diciéndome sus características, luego me invito a tomar un Helado, allí nos conocimos mejor y vimos que teníamos muchos gustos en común – Les comentaba ella  
  
- Si, yo después le comencé a escribir lechuzas, la invite a salir varias veces y un día mientras estábamos en el cine le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó- Dijo dándole un pequeño beso.  
  
- Nos alegramos por ti, Oliver, y que has hecho- Dijo Harry  
  
- A que no adivinan?... jugare en la selección nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
- Wow, que bien te felicitamos – Dijeron los gemelos dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
- Y como esta el equipo?- Dijo Oliver  
  
- Bien, pero con lo del Torneo de los Magos no hubo torneo de Quidditch el año pasado – Le explico Harry  
  
- Ahhh verdad, harry te felicito me entere de que ganaste, pero me dio mucha lastima lo de Cedric era un chico muy bueno y un buen buscador de Quidditch.  
  
- Gracias – Dijo Harry  
  
- Oliver y Anna, no quieren venir con nosotros al Caldero Chorreante, creo que ya nos hemos retrasado bastante Hermione y Margaret con Víctor y Fleur nos estan esperando, además allá podemos hablar bien – Dijo Ron  
  
- Verdad Hermione y los demás, ya se me había olvidado, y Ginny ya se fue con ellos – Dijo Harry al notar que ginny no estaba  
  
- Vamos Oliver, me gustaría conocer a Víctor Krum – Dijo Anna.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante donde pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, Ron aunque estaba embobado con Fleur no dejaba de mirar a Hermione y a Krum que a cada rato le decía cosas lindas y Hermione se reía y se sonrojaba, cosa que molestaba mucho a ron, pero no solo era él Harry tampoco le podía quitar la vista de encima a Hermione, y se sentía algo extraño cada vez que ella se reía de las cosas que le decía Krum.  
  
Pero Seguía sin entender porque se sentía así, pero debes en cuando se lograba olvidar de eso, y si no se ponía a Charlar con los gemelos, con Oliver y con su novia, tenia que aguantar la platica de Margaret y Ginny que al parecer se llevaban muy bien, y no hacían otra cosa que hablar de Harry, Ginny le contaba a Margaret como Harry la había salvado cuando ella cursaba primer año.  
  
Después de todo la tarde no fue tan aburrida pero hubo un momento en que Harry se desconectó de todo y se puso a meditar sobre la carta de Voldemort, le había llegado cuando menos se lo esperaba y la verdad era que le asustaba mucho, decidió que al llegar a la Madriguera que le escribiría a Dumbledore, pero luego se arrepintió ya que decidió que seria mejor hablar personalmente con el, dentro de 4 dias tendría que tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, por fin llegaría al colegio, pero que les esperaría este nuevo año?....  
  
Solo quería pensar es que mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, Voldemort no se atrevería a acercársele, o si?....  
  
Este año estaría lleno de nuevas sorpresas, de muchas aventura, y por lo que sabia aun le quedaban por conocer los otros 3 nuevos alumnos que llegarían a Hogwarts. Pero... quedarían en Gryffindor?... serían sus amigos?... o sus enemigos?... no lo sabía pero prefería pensar en las cosas que le estaban sucediendo ahorita y no en lo que le pasaría en el futuro.  
  
Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente como por ejemplo, a que se refería Voldemort al decirle en su carta de que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado?... a que se referiría con eso?... y que era eso tan extraño que le sucedía con Hermione?... porque no podía dejar de verla?... porque se sentía así?... nunca había sentido eso?... ni siquiera con Cho, así que no podía ser amor?... o era acaso que?... no, no creo que sea eso, y ustedes?... bueno sea lo que sea esperemos que a Harry no le vaya tan mal y que este nuevo año escolar este lleno de Cosas buenas, y por sobre todo que Voldemort no logre matarlo... o lo hará?.... 


	7. El Rencuentro

1 Capitulo 7  
  
El Rencuentro  
  
Esta semana habÃ­a pasado muy rÃ¡pidamente, al la maÃ±ana siguiente ya deberÃ­an y al expreso Hogwarts, las vacaciones ya habÃ­an terminado, Harry estaba muy aliviado por esto ya que asÃ­ podrÃ­a estar cerca de Dumbledore, y se sentirÃ­a un poco mÃ¡s protegido y no tan asustado.  
  
Cuando despertÃ³, ya ron estaba despierto, habÃ­a algo extraÃ±o en Ã©l, olÃ­a diferente, y se veÃ­a diferente.  
  
- Hola Harry, levÃ¡ntate el desayuno ya pronto estarÃ¡ listo- dijo con voz muy animada  
  
- Hola ron- dijo mientras se ponÃ­a de pie, y se estiraba â€" Desde cuando tu tan animado para ir al colegio?, ademÃ¡s, que te hiciste, hules extraÃ±o y te ves diferente â€" Dijo anonadado  
  
- Huelo mal?..., pero si solo me eche un poco de colonia â€" Dijo en tono preocupado.  
  
- Colonia?... Desde cuando tÃº usas colonia? â€" Dijo mÃ¡s sorprendido aun.  
  
- Mmm no sÃ©, me la eche para impresionar a Hermione â€" Dijo ron apenado  
  
- Jajajaja, de verdad? â€" Dijo Harry- Ron desde que estas con eso estas extraÃ±Ã­simo, no me asustes  
  
- Harry, no me molestes con eso- Dijo Ron â€" Creo que hubiese sido mejor no contarte  
  
- Ron, me prestas de tu colonia? â€" Dijo Harry  
  
- Para que?... No me digas, harry ves como yo tenia la razÃ³n tu tambiÃ©n la quieres impresionar â€" Dijo alterÃ¡ndose un poco  
  
- Ron, por favor, no seas tonto, si a mÃ­ me gustara Hermi ya te lo hubiese dicho, ademÃ¡s, es por si acaso veo a Cho.  
  
Al poco tiempo los chicos bajaron a desayunar y cuando llegaron abajo los gemelos y ginny ya estaban comiendo.  
  
- Hola Harry, Hola Ron â€" Dijo Fred.  
  
- Wow, Fred, Jajaajajajaja los chicos se pusieron colonia â€" Dijo George entre risas.  
  
- Eso, a quien quieren impresionar, porque que yo sepa esa es la Ãºnica razÃ³n por la cual un chico se pone colonia â€" Dijo Fred  
  
- Ehhh... a nadie â€" Dijo Ron  
  
- Ron, tu no haces falta que nos lo digas, porque se ve a leguas a quien quieres impresionar, pero.... Harry a quien quieres impresionar tu, porque a ginny no es â€" Dijo George y al decir esto la cara de ginny se puso roja, tan roja como un tomate.  
  
- Jajajaja, no te preocupes ginny, ahorita te cortamos en rodajas porque al juzgar de tu cara debes ser un tomate muy sabroso â€" Dijo Fred soltando una carcajada.  
  
- No me molesten, terminen de comer, que es lo que tienen que hacer, ademÃ¡s ya es tarde y debemos llegar a la estaciÃ³n temprano â€" Dijo en tono enfadado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y subÃ­a a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Harry Ron y los gemelos terminaron de comer y subieron a las habitaciones a buscar sus cosas, al poco tiempo ya estaban montados en un carro que le habÃ­an dado al seÃ±or Weasley en el Ministerio.  
  
Al poco tiempo los chicos ya estaban en la estaciÃ³n de trenes atravesaron el muro que los conducirÃ­a al ande 9 Â¾ y al entrar en Ã©l, vieron el expreso Hogwarts, estaba igual que siempre, con su color rojo muy llamativo, todos los chicos despidiÃ©ndose de sus padres o saludando a otros que se encontraban en el camino, corrÃ­an, gritaban, se oÃ­an risas.  
  
Harry y Ron decidieron subir al tren, acompaÃ±ado por los gemelos, y muy pronto encontraron un sitio libre.  
  
En ese momento llego Fleur estaba mas linda que nunca, le sentaba muy bien el uniforme de Hogwarts, hacia resaltar mas su figura y su belleza.  
  
- Hola Chicos â€" Dijo Fleur  
  
- Hola Fleur- dijeron los 4 en coro  
  
- CÃ³mo has estado? â€" Pregunto Harry  
  
- Muy bien, Hagy, y tu? â€" RespondiÃ³ ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Bien, gracias â€" RespondiÃ³ Ã©l  
  
- Chicos me puedo sentag aquÃ­ con ustedes â€" Dijo ella  
  
- Claro- intervino Ron  
  
Fleur dejo sus cosas y se sentÃ³ con los chicos al poco tiempo el tren arrancÃ³.  
  
- Harry, y Hermione, donde esta?... seria que no vino? â€" Dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
- Gon, si vino, hoy vi a su pgima â€" Dijo Fleur  
  
En ese momento se abriÃ³ la puerta, era Margaret, que al ver a Harry grito.  
  
- Harry al fin te encuentro - dijo mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.  
  
- Hola Margaret, y Hermione? â€" Pregunto ron  
  
- Hermione, esta en donde estan todos los prefectos, y creo si mi memoria no me falla que esta con VÃ­ctor.  
  
- Y tu donde estas? â€" Pregunto Fleur  
  
- Yo estoy con la Hermana de Ron, saben ya conocÃ­ a una de las nuevas, se llama Pilar, es de EspaÃ±a, y a que no saben, una chica que estudiaba en mi colegio allÃ¡ en Usa tambiÃ©n vino a estudiar a Hogwarts, se llama Jacki.  
  
- Como?- Pregunto Harry  
  
  
  
- Pilar, se sentÃ³ con nosotras, esta allÃ¡, se quedo con Ginny, es muy simpÃ¡tica.  
  
â€" Dijo Margaret  
  
- Y no sabes quienes son los otros 2 nuevos â€" pregunto Fleur  
  
- No eran 3, si ya conoce o sabe quienes son 2 de los nuevos solo le falta por conocer 1, no? â€" Dijo Fred  
  
- Fged, es que en gealidad son 4 nuevos estudiantes â€" Dijo Ella  
  
- Solo se me los nombre de lo otros 2, son Venuska y Thomas â€" Dijo Margaret  
  
El viaje fue rapido, gracias a Dios no sÃ© habian encontrado con Malfoy, Ron esperaba cada movimiento de la puerta para ver si era Hermione la que llegaba, pero no la vieron durante todo el viaje, pero en fin.... creo que prefiero quedarse con Krum que ir a ver a sus amigos.  
  
Al bajarse del tren vieron todo igual no notaron ninguna diferencia, Hagrid estaba haciÃ©ndole seÃ±as a los de primer aÃ±o, allÃ­ se despidieron de Margaret, que por ser nuevo, debÃ­a ir con Hagrid.  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron al castillo, Harry lo vio mÃ¡s bello que nunca, sentÃ­a que estaba por fin en su verdadero hogar, se veÃ­a un majestuoso castillo, al entrar en Ã©l vieron el castillo reluciente por todas las luces.  
  
Luego se separaron fred y george se fueron con Fleur; Harry y Ron por otra parte al cruzar por uno de los pasillos, vieron a Hermione, que iba acompaÃ±ada de Krum.  
  
- Harry, Ron, hola discÃºlpenme por no irlos a saludar en el tren, pero es que no pude, ya saben con eso de que ahora soy prefecta â€" Dijo cono una sonrisa.  
  
- Hola Chicos â€" Dijo Krum.  
  
- No importa Hermi, nosotros entendemos que aparte de ser prefecta ahora prefieres estar con otras personas â€" Dijo Ron con ironÃ­a.  
  
- Ronald Weasley, no pienso pelear contigo el primer dÃ­a de colegio, asÃ­ que por favor no me molestes â€" Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Chicos, no peleen, y no te preocupes Hermi, sabemos que este aÃ±o serÃ¡ muy importante para ti â€" Dijo Harry  
  
Los 4 se fueron al comedor, donde ya habÃ­an muchas personas sentadas, pero al comedor solo entraron ellos 3 porque Krum tenia que esperar a los demÃ¡s, ya que Ã©l debÃ­a pasar por el proceso de selecciÃ³n aun.  
  
Tras esperar un largo rato, y a que todos los presentes en el salÃ³n se sentaran, entraron seguidos de la Profesora Mcgonagall los nuevos alumnos, tanto los de primer aÃ±o, como los nuevos que iban a cursos mas avanzados.  
  
En ese momento se detuvieron frente al sombrero y la profesora Mcgonagall se acerco al taburete y desenrollÃ³ el pergamino mientras decÃ­a:  
  
- A medida que los vaya nombrando, van pasando y se van sentando en taburete, para que sean elegidos.  
  
Harry y Ron, ya habÃ­an visto quienes eran los nuevos, 3 chicas y 1 chico.  
  
En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall dijo:  
  
- Primero comenzaremos con los nuevos alumnos que van a otros cursos, ya luego pasaremos a los que van a primer aÃ±o, Entendido, entonces comencemos....Fleur Delacour..  
  
Fleur se sentÃ³ en el taburete y despuÃ©s de unos segundo el sombrero gritÃ³:  
  
- GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!- Al decir esto la mesa de Gryffindor irrumpiÃ³ en aplausos, mientras Fleur llegaba a la mesa y todos la felicitaban.  
  
- Pilar GarcÃ­a....  
  
Pilar era una chica muy linda, ojos marrones, pelo castaÃ±o claro por los hombros con un corte escalonado que le hacia resaltar su belleza, se veÃ­a a simple vista como una chica sencilla y muy simpÃ¡tica, tenia una radiante sonrisa en la boca, de pronto, Harry escucho un ruido que provenÃ­a de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle estaban hablando con Draco pero este no les hacÃ­a caso, sus ojos estaban fijamente en la chica, no dejaba de verla, era como que si estuviera hipnotizado, no se movÃ­a y ni siquiera pestaÃ±eaba, pero de pronto algo distrajo de nuevo a Harry era el sombrero que habÃ­a seleccionado a Pilar para Slytherin, Draco fue el primero en saludar a Pilar y hasta le ofreciÃ³ que se sentara en donde estaba Crabbe.  
  
Luego de que la mesa de Slytherin quedo en silencio sÃ© continuo con la selecciÃ³n:  
  
- Venuska GonzÃ¡lez....... â€" Dijo Mcgonagall mientras se acercaba al taburete una chica alta, cabello liso, largo, marrÃ³n oscuro pero con reflejos dorados sujetado delicadamente por una cola y ojos marrones oscuros.  
  
- Ravenclaw, grito el sombrero, y sucediÃ³ lo mismo que habÃ­a pasado anteriormente.  
  
- VÃ­ctor Krum â€" Dijo, mientras Hermione esperaba con muchas expectativas la decisiÃ³n del sombrero, a lo cual ron dejÃ³ escapar un suspiro.  
  
- Hufflepuff â€" Dijo el sombrero, mientras Krum veÃ­a a Hermione con cara de tristeza, pero a la vez de alegrÃ­a por el recibimiento que le dieron sus nuevos compaÃ±eros.  
  
- Jacki Owen. - dijo mientras se acercaba una chica pelo negro, ojos verdes, alta, flaca y un poco pÃ¡lida  
  
- Son ideas mÃ­as, o Hogwarts esta sufriendo una invasiÃ³n de chicas bellas â€" Dijo Fred.  
  
- No creo que no son ideas tuyas â€" Le respondiÃ³ George, mientras el sombrero gritaba que Jacki habÃ­a sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw.  
  
- Ahora viene Margaret â€" Dijo Hermione  
  
- Si â€" le dijo Harry, mientras la profesora Mcgonagall la llamaba.  
  
- Philips Margaret... â€" Dijo  
  
Margaret no se habÃ­a terminado de poner el sombrero cuando este la selecciono para Gryffindor, y lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo a Harry el cual se puso muy rojo al ver que todos lo veÃ­an con cara de asombro.  
  
- Margaret, ya suelta a Harry â€" Dijo Hermione, con tono molesto.  
  
- Bah, se perdieron la selecciÃ³n del ultimo chico, quedo en Slytherin â€" Dijo Ron.  
  
- Y como se llamaba? â€" Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Thomas Velthmon, ese es el nombre.  
  
Harry volteo a ver a aquel chico, era alto, un poco mas alto que Ã©l, ojos marrones muy oscuros, tenia en su mirada un aspecto de malicia, por lo que pensÃ³ que se convertirÃ­a en uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy, el chico era blanco, flaco, y con el pelo alborotado.  
  
Lugo de un rato, la selecciÃ³n continuo, y al finalizar completamente esta comenzÃ³ el banquete, para Harry fue algo maravilloso, tenÃ­a muchÃ­simo tiempo sin probar una comida tan deliciosa como esa.  
  
- Harry no comas tan rapido que te vas a atragantar, y tu tambiÃ©n ron - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Yo ya termine, creo que deberÃ­amos subir, estoy cansadÃ­simo, Hermi nos puedes dar la clave â€" Dijo Ron  
  
- No, olvÃ­denlo chicos, subirÃ¡n cuando el banquete termine, aguÃ¡ntense no debe faltar mucho, se los aseguro.  
  
- Ron, no seas impaciente, ya subiremos â€" Dijo Harry mientras se metÃ­a un bocado de pollo asado en la boca.  
  
DespuÃ©s de risas chistes y reencuentros, los alumnos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde hablando con Fred, George, Margaret y Fleur.  
  
Margaret les estaba comentando que Jacki, la chica de Ravenclaw era estadounidense, y que iba 2 aÃ±os mas adelantada que ella, asÃ­ que iba en el 6 curso, un aÃ±o menos que los gemelos.  
  
Al final de la noche Hermione los mando a dormir a todos, por lo cual rezongaron mucho, pero Harry le dio las gracias porque realmente estaba muy cansado.  
  
La noche fue tranquila, bueno hasta donde sabemos, solo esperemos que esto siga asÃ­ y que no empeore, creo que Voldemort deberÃ­a dejarnos un rato solo.  
  
Pero bueno, Ya harry tendrÃ¡ menos tiempo para preocuparse por Voldemort, porque ahora tiene clases, de nuevo Snape, Noooo que horror, Ahhh ya regresÃ³ de su misiÃ³n, asÃ­ que darÃ¡ clases, Que Horror!!!!!!. Por otra parte, aun no conoces al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo visto no asistiÃ³ al banquete, Quien podrÃ¡ ser?... Tienen alguna idea?...Yo tampoco....Solo esperemos que no se parezca a Guilderoy, que no sea tan desquiciado como Ojoloco, es mas, ojalÃ¡ sea mas parecido a Lupin, que a cualquiera de sus otros 4 profesores.... Pero ya lo veremos, no debe faltar mucho para su clase, asÃ­ que no se impacienten que pronto lo conocerÃ¡n.... 


	8. 3 Peleas y 1 Cachetada

Capitulo 8  
  
3 Peleas y 1 Cachetada  
  
Su primer dÃ­a de clases fue normal, primero clases de HerbologÃ­a con los de Hufflepuff, luego de adivinaciÃ³n, durante el recreo pudieron observar la primera pelea o discusiÃ³n mas bien, porque pelea no era, lo extraÃ±o era que la pelea era entre 2 de los alumnos nuevos, el chico de Slytherin, que a Harry no le pareciÃ³ extraÃ±o que estuviera peleando debido a la casa que provenÃ­a y una de las chicas de Ravenclaw, al acercarse oÃ­an sus gritos.  
  
- Que es lo que te trae por aquÃ­?... porque no debe ser nada bueno â€" DecÃ­a la chica  
  
- Mi querida Venuska, es un placer volvernos a ver, tenia tiempo sin saber de ti, me tenias preocupado, desde aquella ves no nos hemos vuelto a ver, verdad? â€" Dijo con tono de malicia.  
  
- Para mi no es un placer volverme a encontrar con tu asquerosa cara, Thomas Velthmon, y si, no nos hemos visto desde aquella vez, y gracias a dios que asÃ­ fue, me podrÃ­as dejar irme a mi clase ya? â€" Dijo Venuska poniÃ©ndose histÃ©rica.  
  
- Venuska, mi querida y entraÃ±able amiga, como me puedes tratar ahora asÃ­, si antes Ã©ramos casi inseparables, no lo recuerdas?... tenÃ­amos muchÃ­simas cosas en comÃºn, sobretodo nuestras metas, y no, no te dejare ir, porque tu debes explicarme muchas cosas â€" Dijo irÃ³nicamente, mientras tiraba todos los libros de la chica y la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo.  
  
- Te dije que me dejes ir, suÃ©ltame ya tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes â€" Grito la chica.  
  
- Yo no, pero hay otra persona que si.... â€" Dijo Sonriendo mientras la cara de Venuska se palidecÃ­a.  
  
En ese momento Harry se armo de valor y intervino.  
  
- Oye, tu, no has escuchado que te a dicho que la sueltes â€" Dijo un poco molesto.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien es.... Si es el Gran Potter, Jajaajajajaja jamÃ¡s te imagine asÃ­ â€" Dijo en tono despectivo â€" ya me habÃ­an comentado que eras un imbecil, pero tampoco pensÃ© que fuera para tanto.  
  
  
  
- Thomas, dÃ©jalo a Ã©l en paz, tu problema no es con Ã©l, es conmigo, no lo recuerdas, ademÃ¡s mas imbecil que tu no hay nadie â€" Dijo irÃ³nicamente â€" Por otra parte, Harry es que te llamas, no?  
  
Harry asintiÃ³ con la cabeza pero sin apartar sus ojos de Thomas.  
  
- Bueno, Harry, gracias por tratar de ayudarme â€" Dijo en tono amable â€" Pero este asunto lo tengo que arreglar yo sola con el imbecil este que tengo al frente, asÃ­, que por favor, nos puedes dejar solos?  
  
- Bueno, como quieras â€" Dijo Harry, y luego mirando a Thomas dijo â€" Si le llegas a hacer algo te las veras conmigo.  
  
- Ay si, mira como tiemblo, el pequeÃ±o chico se cree el muy poderoso solo porque se ha librado varias veces de que Voldemort lo mate â€" Dijo riendo sarcÃ¡sticamente  
  
Ron, estaba inmÃ³vil, no sabia que hacer, pero al ver que Harry volteo y le dijo que se fueran, asintiÃ³ con la cabeza caminando al lado de Harry.  
  
- Maldita sea, es insoportable, por cierto, cambiando de tema... Ron, has visto a Hermione hoy.  
  
- Si, durante la clase de HerbologÃ­a, pero no se sentÃ³ con nosotros â€" Dijo  
  
En ese momento se acerco Margaret, que venÃ­a acompaÃ±ada por 2 chicas mas, cuando se acercaron Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que eran las otras 2 chicas nuevas, Pilar y Jacki.  
  
- Hola Chicos - Dijo Margaret.  
  
- Hola Margaret, como te ha ido en tu primer dÃ­a de clases? â€" Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Muy bien, Ahhh por cierto, les presento a Jacki y a Pilar, ellas son las nuevas, Jacki va en el sexto curso, y Pilar va en el quinto igual que ustedes.  
  
- Hola â€" Dijeron a coro las chicas.  
  
- AsÃ­ que tÃº eres el famoso Harry Potter, mucho gusto en conocerte, he oÃ­do hablar mucho de ti, segÃºn... como es que se llama.... Ahhh ya, segÃºn Malfoy eres un niÃ±o mimado y engreÃ­do, pero no te preocupes, he llegado a pensar que esa es su autobiografÃ­a â€" Dijo Pilar sonriendo.  
  
- Que otra cosa, podrÃ­a esperar de Malfoy, siempre intenta hacerme quedar mal, pero siempre le sale todo al revÃ©s â€" Dijo Harry.  
  
- Wow, primera persona de Slytherin, que oigo hablando mal de Malfoyâ€" Dijo Ron.  
  
- Ese chico es tontÃ­simo, dÃ­game la chica esa que se la pasa detrÃ¡s de Ã©l, mmm... creo que se llama Pansy o algo asÃ­, es insoportable, no entiendo como el sombrero me mando a esa casa, hubiese preferido Gryffindor, o alguna de las otras dos.  
  
- No te preocupes Pilar, ya veras si no andas con ellos y no les hablas, no tienes porque soportarlos â€" Le dijo Jacki dÃ¡ndole Ã¡nimos.  
  
- Si, eso es cierto, tu te vienes con nosotras y listo â€" Dijo Margaret.  
  
- Gracias chicas, por cierto, porque ustedes estan aquÃ­ tan solos, pensÃ© que alguien tan famoso como tu Harry tendrÃ­a muchÃ­simos mÃ¡s amigos â€" Dijo Pilar  
  
- Es que andamos buscando a alguien â€" Dijo Harry â€" Margaret, no has visto a Hermione?...- PreguntÃ³  
  
- Mmmm, si la vi, pero en el desayuno, Ahhh pero creo que debe estar en el lago ya saben, con Krum, y si no, debe andar con Mcgonagall y los prefectos, creo que tenÃ­an reuniÃ³n hoy.  
  
- Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos a caminar por allÃ­, mientras llega la hora de la prÃ³xima clase, aun faltan como 45 min. antes de ella. â€" Propuso Ron.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lago, se escuchaban sus risas, al parecer se habÃ­an vuelto amigos, entonces se acerco Fred a ellos.  
  
- Wow chicos, veo que no pierden tiempo, dejen a alguna para george y para mÃ­, van a acabar con todos estos Ã¡ngeles â€" Dijo bromeando.  
  
- Hola Fred, y eso tu solito?..- Dijo Margaret  
  
- No les respondo hasta que no me presenten a estas dos hermosuras â€" Dijo viendo a Pilar y a Jacki.  
  
- Hola, yo soy Pilar â€" Dijo ella.  
  
- Y yo soy Jacki â€" Dijo con desgana.  
  
- Un gusto conocerlas, ya saben si necesitan a alguien que les cuente un chiste, les haga una broma o cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme â€" Dijo riendo.  
  
- Bueno, ahora si nos vas a responder, porque no estas con George?...- Dijo Ron  
  
- No puedo decirles, es secreto.... AdemÃ¡s ya me voy, Lee me esta esperando, vamos a ir a ver como quedaron los arreglos que le hicieron al campo de Quidditch â€" RespondiÃ³.  
  
- AdiÃ³s Fred, despuÃ©s me cuentas como esta todo eso â€" Dijo Harry  
  
- Si como quieras Harry, AdiÃ³s bellas damas, hasta luego ronnie â€" Esto ultimo lo dijo para avergonzar a su hermano.  
  
- AdiÃ³s Fred â€" Dijeron las chicas, mientras Fred se daba la vuelta y se iba caminando.  
  
Luego del grato paseo los chicos se separaron para ir a sus clases respectivamente, al culminar las clases los chicos se fueron a la sala comÃºn donde se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mÃ¡gico, y estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron cuando Hermione entro en la sala.  
  
- Jaque Mate â€" Dijo Ron  
  
- Cada vez eres mejor en este juego â€" Dijo Harry.  
  
- Sabes hoy me divertÃ­ muchÃ­simo durante nuestro paseo con Jacki, Margaret y Pilar, no fue como los paseos normales que damos cuando estamos con Hermione, donde solo hablamos de las clases o de algÃºn descubrimiento que tuvo en sus libros  
  
- Si, y sin mencionar las platica sobre la P.E.D.D.O, pero con ella hay que admitir que tambiÃ©n nos divertimos mucho ron, es solo que el paseo de hoy fue distinto.  
  
- Jajajaa, y cuando Dean callÃ³ al lago, eso fue buenÃ­simo, solo porque Seamus le dio un empujoncito â€" Dijo Ron recordando lo ocurrido en el paseo  
  
- Pero me parece extraÃ±o que no la hayamos visto, bueno, a lo mejor estuvo en la biblioteca â€" AgregÃ³ Harry pensativo.  
  
- Ay Harry, cambia el tema, ella esta bien, ademas no sÃ© que tanto te preocupas por ella, porque te aseguro que ella no ha pensado ni un segundito hoy en nosotros, como ahora en su cabeza esta solo Krum- Dijo sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
- Bueno, cambiando el tema, viste que Margaret es muy divertida y simpÃ¡tica â€" Dijo Harry  
  
- Si, no se parece en nada a Hermione, en ningÃºn aspecto, Margaret es linda, no digo que Hermi no lo sea pero.... ademÃ¡s, es muchÃ­simo mas divertida, aventurera, y esta dispuesta a quebrantar cualquier regla â€" Dijo Ron  
  
En ese momento un ruido distrajo la atenciÃ³n de los chicos, cuando voltearon estaba allÃ­ Hermione recogiendo unos libros que se le habÃ­an caÃ­do.  
  
- Hola Hermione, no sabÃ­amos que estabas aquÃ­, como estas?...- Dijo Harry  
  
- Hola harry, pero no te preocupes, sÃ© que el tema de buscarle las cualidades a Margaret es muy bueno, y se ven tan concentrados en el que no los quise interrumpir, bueno, si no les molesta voy a mi dormitorio, creo que debo pensar como evitar que quebranten las reglas- Dijo irÃ³nicamente- Por cierto, si les interesa dÃ©jenme informarles que ya no soy prefecta â€" AgregÃ³, mientras subÃ­a rÃ¡pidamente a su dormitorio.  
  
- AdiÃ³s Hermione â€" Dijo Ron â€" De seguro te vas a pensar en tu adorado Krum, seguro que gracias a Ã©l ya no eres prefecta.  
  
- Ron, dÃ©jala ya, de verdad no te entiendo â€" Dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, creo que no voy a aguantar ningÃºn sermÃ³n tuyo, asÃ­ que mejor me voy a cenar, nos vemos despuÃ©s â€" Agrego Ron.  
  
- AdiÃ³s, y sabes que si te digo esto es por algo, primero me dices lo que tu ya sabes y en vez de tratar de hacer cosas para que pueda pasar algo entre ustedes, lo empeoras todo. â€" Dijo pero antes de que hubiese terminado Ron habÃ­a salido de la sala comÃºn, asÃ­ que Ã©l aprovecho para ir a hablar con Hermione.  
  
- toc, toc, toc... â€" SonÃ³ la puerta de la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- QuiÃ©n es?...- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, soy yo Harry, podemos hablar?...- Dijo  
  
- Para que, para que me digas las cualidades de Margaret â€" Dijo IrÃ³nicamente.  
  
- Bueno voy a pasar, te guste o no â€" Dijo retÃ¡ndola, mientras entraba a la habitaciÃ³n y se sentaba frente a ella.  
  
  
  
Hermione se paso la mano por la cara.  
  
  
  
- Estabas llorando?... â€" Le pregunto  
  
- Claro que no, que te hace pensar eso?- RespondiÃ³  
  
- Hermione te conozco muy bien, haber, confÃ­a en mi dime que te pasa. â€" Dijo Harry  
  
- No Harry, soy demasiado aburrida, fea, y antipÃ¡tica para que hables conmigo ademÃ¡s te puedo enfermar con mis conversaciones sobre la P.E.D.D.O, asÃ­ que mejor anda vete con Ronald Weasley y con Margaret y sus amiguitas â€" Dijo Molesta  
  
- Hermione, en serio, discÃºlpanos si herimos tus sentimientos, de verdad no quisimos hacerlo, o por lo menos no yo â€" Dijo Harry.  
  
- Pero igual lo hicieron â€" Dijo comenzando a llorar â€" Por favor sal de aquÃ­, Potter.  
  
- Hermione, no te pongas asÃ­, tu sabes que tÃº eres nuestra mejor amiga, bueno por lo menos a sÃ­ te considero yo, ahora, me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa?...- Dijo  
  
- Si yo no pensara en ustedes ni un segundo, no hubiese hecho lo que hice, pero claro es que soy tan tonta, como puede haber hecho eso, solo para que, para que cuando los busque para darles la noticia me encuentre con que ahora prefieren a mi insoportable prima, Margaret esto... Margaret lo otro, asÃ­ que por favor harry, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero porque no mejor te vas con Margaret, creo que te estas aburriendo demasiado aquÃ­, cuidado que te puedes dormir â€" Dijo Molesta.  
  
- Bueno, luego no digas que no intente hacer las pases, haz lo que te de la gana, y cuando necesites hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarnos, para algo somos tus amigos.  
  
- Potter, vete de aquÃ­, anda con Weasley y con Margaret, y si de verdad fueran mis amigos no me compararÃ­an con mi prima, y el dÃ­a que necesite hablar con alguien a las ultimas personas que buscare serÃ¡n a ustedes, creo que no merecen mi amistad â€" Dijo histÃ©rica.  
  
Harry tranco la puerta con un golpe muy fuerte, bajo a la sala comÃºn y decidiÃ³ que mejor irÃ­a al comedor a buscar a Ron.  
  
Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos se encontrÃ³ con su entraÃ±able amigo Malfoy. (N/a: que ironÃ­a tan grande)  
  
- Vaya, Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquÃ­, pero si es el Gran Harry Potter, que extraÃ±o que no andes con el pobretÃ³n y con la sangre sucia, acaso se dieron cuenta de lo imbecil que eres y prefirieron hacerse amigos de Neville- Dijo Entre risas.  
  
- Malfoy, no me molestes, a buena hora me vine a encontrar con tu asquerosa cara, porque no te vas con tus amiguitos, que segÃºn puedo observar no estan contigo, no seria que te cambiaron por Velthmon, porque al parecer a adquirido mucha fama en Slytherin â€" Dijo IrÃ³nicamente.  
  
- Jaja, Potter no me hagas reÃ­r, ese tal Thomas, si a adquirido fama, pero es un pobre tipo, insoportable, bueno aunque podrÃ­a ser un aliado muy bueno, ya me entere de que ustedes no se llevan muy bien, podrÃ­amos aliarnos para hacerte la vida cuadritos â€" Le contesto.  
  
- Malfoy, no me hace falta, mi vida ya esta echa cuadritos â€" Dijo Harry pensativo.  
  
- Ayy, que lastima, por lo que veo el Gran Harry Potter tiene problemas, no me digas que Myrtle te rechazÃ³ â€" Dijo RiÃ©ndose  
  
- Malfoy, lÃ¡rgate de aquÃ­ antes de que te parta la cara â€" Dijo Molesto Harry  
  
- IntÃ©ntalo Potter, a ver si eres tan valiente como dicen- Dijo RetÃ¡ndolo  
  
- YA veras.....- Dijo alzando el puÃ±o cuando de repente una dulce voz lo distrajo.  
  
- Hola Harry â€" Dijo la chica.  
  
- Hola Pilar â€" Dijo al reconocer la voz de la chica.  
  
- Wow, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, tanta hermosura me deslumbra, hola mi estimada Pilar, como esta la chica mÃ¡s hermosa de todo Hogwarts?...- Dijo Malfoy, se podrÃ­a decir que sin saber muy bien lo que decÃ­a.  
  
- Vamos Malfoy, cÃ¡llate ya, no seas pesado hombre....., ademÃ¡s, yo vine a saludar a Harry no a ti â€"Dijo mirÃ¡ndolo significativamente.  
  
- Pilar linda, como le puedes hablar a esta rata inmunda â€" Dijo Malfoy observando a Harry  
  
- Esa rata inmunda como tu le dices es mi amigo, AMIGO entiendes â€" Dijo Pilar.  
  
- Amigo? Como puedes ser amiga de esa basura, alguien tan bella como tu no deberÃ­a ensuciar sus manos estando con esta basura.  
  
- Malfoy, aquÃ­ la Ãºnica basura que hay eres tu â€" Y dicho esto una sonora cachetada se planto en la cara de Malfoy.  
  
- Pilar, porque hiciste eso? â€" Dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Porque se lo merecÃ­a, que estÃºpido es, como se atreve.....- DecÃ­a pilar sobÃ¡ndose la mano.  
  
- Pilar, porque mejor no nos vamos, Margaret y Ron deben estar en el comedor.  
  
- Si, vamos, necesito contarle algo a Margaret.  
  
- Y que serÃ¡, si se puede saber?....- Dijo Harry  
  
- Nada, Harry, Nada.....  
  
Que se traerÃ¡n Thomas y Venuska, de donde se conocen?...., que es eso tan importante que Thomas le exige a Venuska que le cuente?.....En Donde estarÃ¡ George?....Porque me imagino que algo bueno no es.... Que serÃ¡ eso que le preocupa tanto a Hermione?.... SerÃ¡ que nuestros 3 amigos se separaran?....Desde cuando Harry tan interesado en las cualidades de Margaret?....y que me dicen de Ron?.... SerÃ¡ que de verdad ahora prefieren a Margaret, mas que estar con Hermione?....SerÃ¡ Pilar de verdad tan simpÃ¡tica como todos creen?....Eso no lo duden despuÃ©s de la cachetada que le dio a Malfoy..... Pero, estan seguros de que siempre serÃ¡ asÃ­, porque por lo visto Draco no la detesta tanto como ella a Ã©l....Desde cuando Harry esta tan sociable con las chicas?...y que me dicen de Ron?.... 


	9. De vuelta al pasillo Prohibido

Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que les guste este capitulo y por favor dejenme reviews, que sino no escribire mas, bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo 9  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
De vuelta al Pasillo Prohibido  
  
  
  
Harry y Pilar iban caminando al comedor pero no hablaban, Pilar buscaba rápidamente a sus amigas con la vista y Harry se mantenía pensando, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de su pelea con Hermione...  
  
Se sentía mal, triste, estaba muy preocupado aunque no lo demostraba. Se sentía muchísimo peor que cuando peleo con Ron, sentía como que si hubiese perdido una parte de él, pero porque?...  
  
De pronto llego Fleur a donde ellos se encontraban, Harry no se percató de su llegada hasta que la escuchó hablar.  
  
- Hola Hagy, Como estas? – Dijo la Chica  
  
  
  
- Muy bien y tu? – Le respondió  
  
- Muy bien, aquí buscando a Hegmione, pego veo que no debes sabeg nada pogque andas muy acompañado – Dijo Mirando a Pilar  
  
- Si, de verdad que no se nada de ella y la verdad es que no me interesa –Dijo un poco cortante  
  
- Bueno te dejo, lamento habeg integgumpido tus asuntos, cgeo que ige a buscag a gon, él si debe sabeg... – Dijo dándose media vuelta  
  
- Adiós – Dijo casi en un susurro  
  
- Ay dios, que chica tan engreída – Dijo pilar como volviendo en sí  
  
- Fleur es una buena persona... – Le dijo Harry  
  
- Si tú lo dices... – Dijo mientras hacia un gesto de resignación  
  
- Sabes una cosa Pilar, creo que mejor me voy a la sala común, no tengo hambre, mándale saludos a todos de mi parte  
  
- Bueno Adiós nos vemos mañana – Dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Si, como quieras – Dijo mientras se iba caminando  
  
Harry iba muy distraído de camino a la sala común, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Colin y Ginny lo saludaron por uno de los pasillos.  
  
Cuando por fin llego se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca del fuego.  
  
De pronto el retrato se abrió, y aparecieron varios chicos que al parecer eran de primer año, venían discutiendo algo, harry pudo alcanzar a oír algunas palabras:  
  
- Se enteraron de lo que ocurrió? – Dijo un chico de pelo castaño  
  
- No cuéntanos – Dijeron los demás  
  
- A la que era nuestra prefecta se la tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería.  
  
Cuándo Harry escucho las ultimas palabras quedo paralizado, sin duda alguna hablaban de Hermione, pero... en la enfermería?... que era exactamente lo que había sucedido...  
  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se levantó rápidamente del sofá mientras se colocaba su abrigo.  
  
Bajó rápidamente a la enfermería y al llegar se encontró a Fleur.  
  
- Que sucedió?... – Dijo casi sin aire  
  
- No lo sé, cuando llegue a la sala le pgegunte a Pagvatil que si la habia visto, entonces ella me dijo que habia estado toda la tagde llogando en su habitación, y cuando subí a ella la encontge tigada en el suelo y le tgaje a aquí – Dijo muy preocupada  
  
En ese momento apareció la Señora Pomfrey cargando unas bandejas, Harry fue el primero en hablar.  
  
- Puedo entrar a verla? – Dijo en tono suplicante  
  
- Bueno, esta bien, pero esta dormida, así que no las despiertes – Dijo en tono severo  
  
- Menos mal que no le integesa...... – Dijo Fleur en tono muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara, recordando las palabras de Harry cuando se lo encontró y le pregunto por Hermione.  
  
Harry entro a la habitación y en la última cama se encontraba Hermione, la luz de la luna le pegaba, hacia resaltar su belleza, su piel blanca, sus cabellos ondulados caían sobre su cara y se desbordaban en la almohada. Se acercó a Ella, parecía un ángel, se veía tan débil, era como una fina copa de vidrio perfectamente tallada que esta en el borde de una mesa a punto de caerse.  
  
De repente Hermione comenzó a moverse, y comenzó a despertarse, al principio no vio a Harry, aún estaba bostezando. No entendía que le había pasado, tampoco sabía porque estaba en la enfermería, en ese momento lo vió, al principio se sobresalto pero el chico habló.  
  
- Cómo te sientes? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque por su mente pasaban miles de cosas que deseaba decirle.  
  
- Que haces tu aquí? – Dijo mirando a la ventana  
  
- Hermione por favor, no seas así, de verdad no me gusto pelear contigo – Dijo  
  
- Si, ya te creí, y yo soy la Reina de Roma – Dijo recostándose – Claro y tu crees que porque me digas 3 palabras bonitas yo te voy a disculpar, pues te equivocas Harry Potter, jamás me había sentido tan mal...  
  
- Hermione, por favor no quiero verte así – Dijo mirándola fijamente  
  
- Harry, yo no merecía lo que me hicieron, entiéndanlo de una buena vez, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, Porque no te vas con Margaret, ella no es la perfección en persona?, bueno entonces que esperas anda con ella, mira que aquí te puedes morir del aburrimiento... – Dijo con Sarcasmo  
  
- Hermi... en serio perdóname, no deseo pelear contigo, no me gusta, me siento muchísimo peor que cuando pelee con ron – Dijo tratando de verla a los ojos.  
  
- Y tu crees que a mí si, hazme el favor y vete Potter, no entiendes que me hace mal verte, no ves que me siento mal, si de verdad te importo tanto como aparentas decir, dame el gusto de no tener que seguirte viendo... – Dijo Fríamente, pero a la vez tratando de no soltar todas aquellas lágrimas que tenia guardadas.  
  
En ese momento llegó Krum, al ver a Hermione despierta lo único que dijo fue " Te encuentras bien".  
  
Harry al ver esto se despidió, un poco aturdido por las palabras de Hermione, a la vez triste, y también molesto por la interrupción de Krum.  
  
Se sentía tan mal que decidió ir a caminar hacia el lago, quería estar solo, ni siquiera quería encontrarse con nadie y mucho menos con Margaret o con Ron.  
  
Cuando iba por una de las escaleras esta se movió llevándolo al tercer piso, al principio se quedo enfrente de la puerta de lo que antes era el pasillo prohibido, se quedo viéndola un momento mientras los recuerdos invadían su cabeza; recordó el trol y como desde ese día había sido su amiga, las palabras de ánimo que le dio ella antes de que se tuviera que enfrentar con Voldemort, recordó todos aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a sus amigos.  
  
De pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero que extraño nadie pasaba por ese pasillo y menos a esas horas. Así que decidió ir a ver quienes eran, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se escondió detrás de una columna para escuchar mejor.  
  
- Que haces aquí, te dije que no me siguieras... – Dijo una chica a la que harry pronto reconoció, era... Venuska  
  
- No me iré, además olvidas que tengo tus libros, y también quiero que me expliques que haces aquí, a que viniste?  
  
- Oye George, gracias por preocuparte - dijo en tono tierno y amable – Pero para tu información tu no eres nada mío para estarme pidiendo explicaciones entendido? – Dijo cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz a uno serio y molesto, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada  
  
- Venuska, cálmate sí, y para que quieres que te deje sola, acaso esperas a alguien? – Dijo con expectación a su respuesta.  
  
- Te dije que no eres nada mío para pedirme explicaciones, y hazme el favor de irte ya si no quieres que use la magia – Dijo desempuñando la varita muy molesta.  
  
- Ojalá si lo fuera... – Dijo George muy bajito, tanto que ni siquiera Venuska escuchó.  
  
De repente una sombra se vio y cuando llegaron voltearon y vieron a alguien acercarse.  
  
- Buenas noches Velthmon – Dijo fríamente – Ya pensaba que no vendrías, no me digas que te habías acobardado... – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Que hace, él aquí? – Dijo George extrañado  
  
- George, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no me queda otro remedio... – La chica tomó aire y apunto con su varita a George – Desmaius!!!! – Gritó mientras George caía desmayado en el piso y se golpeaba con una columna – George enserio no quise hacerlo – Dijo pasándole la mano por el pelo mientras lo acomodaba para que no se hiciera más daño.  
  
- Ja, mi querida y estimada Venuska, cada día eres mas malvada, lo sabías? Sinceramente creo que tu corazón es de roca, por lo visto no te importa hacerle daño a tus seres queridos, solo para que no se enteren de tu magnifico secreto. Creo que deberías sentirte orgullosa, no son muchas las personas que son aceptadas por Voldemort... - Esto último lo dijo tan bajito que ni siquiera Harry que aún seguía detrás de las columnas lo pudo escuchar.  
  
- Primero muerta, antes de sentirme orgullosa de lo que alguna vez fui, claro solo son un grupo reducido, ya que no hay muchas tan repugnantes para formar un grupo grande – Dijo con desprecio la chica.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ya veras Venuska, pronto en menos de lo que puedas imaginar pagaras tus insolencias, me oyes? – Dijo alzándola mientras la sujetaba por el cuello y la lanzaba contra la pared.  
  
- Nunca mas en tu vida, me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima Velthmon – Dijo la chica roja de furia.  
  
- No te preocupes Venuska yo no seré el que manche mis manos al hacer cobrar por sus insolencias a una traidora, pero no te preocupes que no solo serás tu... – Dijo riendo malévolamente.  
  
De repente se escucho un ruido, harry sé habia tropezado y habia hecho ruido, y al parecer Venuska y Thomas lo habían escuchado.  
  
- Que fue eso? – Dijo en tono muy preocupado la chica  
  
- Quién anda ahí? – Dijo muy molesto Thomas – Venuska no sabia que las paredes de aquí escuchaban y hablaban, tu sí? – Dijo mirando a todos lados  
  
- Quién Anda alli? – Fue lo único que dijo la chica  
  
- Venuska, no seas tonta, así jamás lo sabrás, debes buscar a tu presa que debe estar por... – Dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo  
  
Harry sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, debía salir de alli antes de que se dieran cuenta que habia visto todo lo que habia ocurrido. Inmediatamente se fue agachado y muy silenciosamente hasta la puerta, para su suerte Thomas cuando estuvo apunto de llegar se volteo al oír un ruido, pero habia sido Venuska, así que Harry pudo salir rápidamente por la puerta que gracias a Dios la habia dejado entre abierta, pero lamentablemente al salir la puerta se tranco, así que Venuska y Thomas salieron corriendo hacia ella, pero cuando llegaron Harry había desaparecido por uno de los pasadizos.  
  
- Quién habrá sido?... –Dijo molesto y pensativo  
  
- Crees que nos hayan escuchado? – Dijo muy nerviosa  
  
- Si lo escucho, a quien haya sido lo felicito, ahora tendrá mucho en que pensar – Dijo  
  
- No seas cínico Thomas, muy bien sabes que ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene que esto se descubra, pero sobretodo a ti, porque yo ya no soy nada de lo que era antes, en cambio tu... – Dijo con frialdad  
  
- Oye, tu también lo eras, así que no creo que a tus amiguitos les agrade saberlo, así que estamos en las mismas...., sabes mejor me voy, iré a ver quien era el que escuchaba, creo que tú debes quedarte hasta que él despierte – Dijo señalando con desprecio a Fred.  
  
- Anda vete, Velthmon, no entiendo como una persona tan detestable como tu pudo haber sido compañero mío alguna vez....- Dijo con sarcasmo  
  
- No te preocupes Venuska yo también te quiero – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla – Por los viejos tiempos – Dijo mientras reía de la cara de la chica.  
  
- Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Velthmon – Dijo mientras le tiraba una cachetada pero el chico le detuvo la mano y ahora se la apretaba fuertemente.  
  
- No te atrevas..., además ya veras que nos seguiremos viendo, aunque no quieras te mantendrás en contacto conmigo, así que no te molestes, que no te ves bien molesta – Dijo Serio  
  
- Termínate de ir, y suéltame ya si no quieres que te deje así como deje al pobre George – Dijo desempuñando su varita nuevamente  
  
- Adiós – Dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo por el pasadizo por donde habia llegado.  
  
- Como lo odio, no lo soporto, no entiendo como....- Se decía Venuska a sí misma, mientras que se acercaba a George para despertarlo.  
  
- George, George, despierta por favor – Dijo dándole golpecitos en la cara  
  
George comenzó a despertar lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue sobarse la cabeza, luego vio a Venuska a su lado entonces se enderezo y le dijo.  
  
- Que me paso, no recuerdo nada, solo que estábamos aquí y tú me dijistes que me fuera y.......- Dijo sobandose de nuevo la cabeza – No recuerdo mas nada.  
  
- "menos mal que no se acuerda" pensó Venuska –  
  
- Acaso soy un fantasma y estas tan sorprendida que por eso no hablas, dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- No, es solo, que creo que té golpeastes muy fuerte y por eso no recuerdas que cuando te estabas marchando sé té cayo uno de mis libros y té tropezastes con él sin querer cuando lo ibas a recoger y té golpeastes la cabeza contra una de las columnas. – Dijo calmada, tratando de no ver a los ojos a George para que no se fuera a dar cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso, vamonos, aun te tengo que acompañar a tu sala común antes de irme a la de Gryffindor, y si Flich se llega a enterar que estamos a estas horas fuera de cama nos castigaran – Dijo con picardía  
  
El trayecto fue muy silencioso, Venuska estaba muy callada, no decía ni una palabra, por otra parte george estaba muy concentrado en su dolor de cabeza como para preocuparse de sí la chica hablaba o no, así que siguió andando, hasta que por fin llegaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw donde se despidieron y George le entrego sus libros antes de poder irse rumbo a su sala común.  
  
Cuando llegó a ella, no había nadie, bueno eso creía hasta que vio a su gemelo levantándose de uno de los sillones.  
  
- Y eso, que hacías que volviste tan tarde hermanito – Dijo con una sonrisa picara  
  
- Nada que te interese Fred, y tu que haces despierto? – Dijo algo extrañado  
  
- Es que yo también acabo de llegar, pero como subí y como vi que no estabas decidí esperarte, pero mejor vayamos a dormir ya tengo sueño – Dijo comenzando a bostezar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban reunidos desayunando Dumbledore cuando vio que todos habían terminado les dirigió unas palabras:  
  
- Mis queridos alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles, ayer la profesora Hooch cayo de su escoba, y esta herida, así que no podrá impartir las clases de vuelo, pero no se preocupen, que el profesor sustituto llegara mañana, y déjenme decirles que muchos de ustedes lo conocen, pero a su debido tiempo sabrán quien es.....- Mientras Dumbledore decía esto el Comedor se llenaba de murmullos.- Por otra parte, déjenme informarles, que como habrán podido observar el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras aun no ha llegado, y no podrá venir sino hasta la semana que viene, así que en su lugar las clases se las dará el Profesor Severus Snape – Dicho esto el salón comenzó a llenarse de murmullos como: " Severus??? Ay no que horror..., Aparte de en pociones ahora también será en Defensa contra las Artes oscuras", en cambio en las caras de los Slytherin se dibujaba una sonrisa y algunos comentarios como: " Que bien, de seguro nos favorecerá igual que en pociones" - También les queria decir, que por los problemas que se han presentado con las clases compartidas de Gryffindor/Slytherin, hemos decidido cambiarlas todas por Gryffindor/Ravenclaw, pero esto será en algunas materias, como por ejemplo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en cambio las clases de pociones si las tendrán que seguir viendo juntas, esta decisión fue tomada en un concejo de profesores que tuvimos frecuentemente – Al terminar de decir esto, tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherin estaban felices, el solo hecho de no tener que soportarse mutuamente los hacia feliz, así tuvieran que ver aunque sea 1 sola juntos, era muchísimo mejor que verlas casi todas juntos – Sin mas nada que decirles, creo que pueden dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas de clases – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron, salieron acompañados de Margaret y sus amigas, o como les decía ron " El club de fans de Harry", luego se despidieron, ya que ellos debían dirigirse a su clase de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Será que Harry y Hermione seguirán peleados?...., Quién será el nuevo profesor de Vuelo?..., en donde andaría Fred a esas horas de la noche?...Cuál será ese secreto que Venuska guarda y que no quiere que nadie sepa?..., que tiene que ver ella con Velthmon?...., Cómo les ira ahora que no tienen que verle tanto las caras a los Slytherin?...., Que sería eso que hizo que Hermione dejara su cargo como prefecta?..., Será Hermione novia de Krum o simplemente son amigos?..., Que le pasara al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras Nuevo?...., Quién será?..., solo espero que llegue pronto para no aguantar mucho a Snape, miren que luego se le suben los humos..., cuando conoceremos al nuevo profesor de vuelo?... Según Dumbledore ya lo conocemos, pero no lo descubriremos sino hasta que llegue a Hogwarts... Solo espero que sea alguien bueno al igual que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, pero muy pronto los descubriremos..... 


	10. El Profesor de Vuelo

Capitulo 10 El Profesor de Vuelo  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clase Casi todo estaba normal, digo casi porque al llegar a la entrada vieron una escena que para ninguno de los 2 fue muy agradable...  
  
****************************** Flash Back******************************  
  
- Hermione para que te estas vistiendo - Dijo Krum  
  
- Porque será?..., no puedo perder mis clases, sería un desastre, perder tan solo 1 me podría costar este curso...- Dijo la chica un poco desesperada  
  
- Bueno y te falta mucho para salir? - Dijo impacientándose (N/a: Mal pensados, que creían?, que se estaba cambiando enfrente de él?)  
  
- Ya voy a salir víctor, no te preocupes que aun tenemos tiempo, Ahhh por cierto, gracias por venirme a saludar tan temprano, no te hubieses tomado la molestia - Dijo finalmente saliendo del baño.  
  
- Al fin, mira aquí estan tus libros, me imagino que habías hablado con Fleur ya, porque vino muy temprano a traértelos - Dijo Víctor  
  
- Gracias, luego debo darle las gracias a ella, sinceramente jamás pensé que pudiera llevarme tan bien con ella.... - Dijo Hermione mientras iba a buscar sus libros que estaban en una mesita, y se despedía de la señora Pomfrey - Nos vamos ya?  
  
- Si, aun debo acompañarte a tu clase, Fleur dijo que nos encontraríamos alli, luego nos vamos juntos a las clases.....  
  
- Bueno vamos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Clase estaba Fleur esperándolos en la puerta.  
  
- Hola Hegmi, pog lo visto ya te sientes mejog - Dijo la chica  
  
- Hola Fleur, si ya estoy mejor, gracias por llevarme los libros, sino, no hubiese llegado a tiempo.  
  
- Denada, bueno Victog nos vamos, ya se hace tagde - Dijo Fleur mientras se despedía de unos admiradores  
  
- Bueno, vamonos, Adiós Hermi que te vaya bien, y por favor, no vayas a molestarte, ya ves que te hace mal....-  
  
- Te lo prometo, seré una niña buena - Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla  
  
****************************Fin Del Flash back*************************  
  
- Harry eso quiere decir que sí........- Dijo aun sorprendido  
  
- No lo sé, pero mejor ya entremos - Dijo jalándole por la manga de la túnica  
  
Pero justo antes de entrar Fleur los detuvo  
  
- Y es que ahoga ni siquiega saludan? - Dijo mientras los saludaba con un respectivo beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Lo sentimos, no te habíamos visto - Dijo Ron  
  
- Cómo has estado? - Dijo Harry  
  
- Bien, Pero ya me voy, Adiós chicos, vamos Víctor, Hermi ya sabes cuídate - Decía apurada mientras comenzada a arrastrar a Víctor.  
  
- Adiós Herm- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Krum.  
  
- Veo que Vicky y Hermione ya algo mas que amigos- Dijo Ron un poco molesto pero más que molesto estaba celoso.  
  
- Por favor, ron, cálmate y ya entremos - Le dijo Harry  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo no todo era paz y tranquilidad, al parecer una de las chicas nuevas había venido a revolucionar a todo Hogwarts.  
  
- Que hace por estos lares una dama tan bella - Dijo Thomas  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no hace falta - Dijo la chica con desprecio  
  
- Oye Venuska, por lo menos un besito de saludo, no crees? - Dijo Malfoy  
  
- Primero beso a una araña antes de besar a algo tan despreciable como tu - Dijo sarcásticamente  
  
- Déjala Malfoy, de ella me encargo yo... Ahora bien Venus..., bonito apodo verdad?  
  
- No lo es, y ya no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes así que déjenme pasar-  
  
- Muy bien como quieras - Dijo Mientras miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que no venía nadie - Pero antes... Malfoy podrías ayudarme a retenerla un segundo?  
  
Dicho esto Malfoy, trató de sujetar a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo ya esta le había soltado una fuerte y sonora cachetada.  
  
- No te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo encima, al menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias  
  
Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo Thomas le había hecho señas para que guardara silencio  
  
- Vaya, Vaya, al parecer mi estimada amiga anda de mal carácter hoy - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica - Lastima que cuando te molestes opaques tu belleza, querida - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla  
  
- Suéltame Velthmon - Dijo mientras le apartaba la mano de su cara - Por cierto, no me interesa si " mi belleza se opaca cuando me molesto" como tu dices, pero creo que te advertí que no me volvieras a poner nunca mas un dedo encima - Y sin decir más le pegó una cachetada mas fuerte que la de Malfoy y una patada en el estómago que dejo sin aire al chico.  
  
Para desgracia de Venuska en el momento en el que le pegó la patada a Thomas, Snape se estaba acercando así que pudo presenciar la escena.  
  
- Alguien me puede explicar que esta sucediendo aquí? - Dijo Mientras miraba fijamente a Venuska  
  
- Fue ella, ella comenzó todo - Dijo Malfoy  
  
- Muy bien, si así son las cosas, Señorita González, por crear desorden en el colegio le quito 20 puntos a Ravenclaw, y su castigo será mañana, deberá ir a mi clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de mañana a la última hora, allí le indicaré que hará.  
  
Snape se marchó antes de que la chica pudiera reprocharle algo, y esta lo único que hizo fue recoger unos libros y se fue murmurando " ya me las pagaran, ya verá..."  
  
Luego de este pequeño incidente en Hogwarts reinó la paz, por lo menos eso parecía.  
  
- Harry, Vamos, los gemelos nos estan esperando afuera  
  
- Ron enserio deseo descansar, no tengo ganas de jugar  
  
- Vamos Harry no seas así, tienes que divertirte un poco, últimamente has estado algo... como te diría... "deprimido" ?  
  
- De que Hablas, yo deprimido?, Bueno vamos pero solo jugare un poco, luego me ire al lago, ok?  
  
- Como quieras, Ahhh por cierto, ayer me conseguí a Jacki, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien  
  
- Y que quieres que haga?  
  
- Nada, es solo que pensé que te buscaba a ti  
  
- Pues no, y ya vamonos  
  
Mientras tanto en otro de los pasillos:  
  
- Hegmi ven, vamos a la sala común - Dijo Fleur  
  
- Para que?  
  
- No sé, pego es que quiego descansag  
  
- Bueno, pero mejor subamos al dormitorio  
  
- Ok, pego vamos ya, pog ciegto Victog no vino pogque se fue con sus amigos pog ahí  
  
- No importa así esta mejor  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común esta estaba desierta, todos estaban afuera del castillo disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Fleur se recostó en su cama mientras que Hermione sacó su radio muggle, en el verano había usado un poco de magia para hechizarlo para así poder sintonizar tanto la radio muggle como la mágica.  
  
Hermione sintonizo la radio muggle, le subió un poco de volumen y después colocar la radio en su mesita de noche se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana, allí estaban, jugando con los gemelos, era una lastima que no pudiera estar con ellos... De verdad no le gustaba el hecho de haber peleado con ellos, pero no tanto por Ron sino por Harry, ahora se la pasaba pensando en él, y aun no conseguía comprender porque le dio ese beso en la mejilla en la estación al finalizar su 4° curso.  
  
De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción, muy linda, que puso a Hermione a pensar, decía así:  
  
Ya se porque estas dudando Sé lo que vas a pensar Será este un amor eterno Será un amor de verdad  
  
Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender Que parece una locura Aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer El Amor de mi vida eres tu.  
  
Coro: Solo a tu lado quiero vivir Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris Dime que hacer si no estas aquí Solo a tu lado quiero vivir.  
  
Te mostrare lo que siento De lo infinito el final Pido tu mano y prometo Por siempre te voy a amar  
  
Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender Que parece una locura Aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer El Amor de mi vida eres tu.  
  
(Se Repite el Coro 3 Veces)  
  
De pronto cuando se termino la canción Hermione sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro, al escucharlo Fleur se levanto y se fue a sentar al lado de la chica con una cara de "ahora comprendo todo"  
  
- Pensabas en él, no es ciegto? - Dijo con curiosidad  
  
- De que hablas? - Dijo tratando de esquivar el tema  
  
- Vamos Hegmi, ya decía yo que tanta pelea no podía seg solo pog esa tontegia  
  
- De verdad no te comprendo  
  
- Sabes pegfectamente de lo que hablo, ese suspigo, en quien pensabas cuando escuchabas esa canción?  
  
- En Víctor, en quien más podría ser?  
  
- Hegmione, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu no estas integesada en Victog, y dime la vegdad miga que sino pensage que no me considegas tu amiga  
  
- Este, bueno pero es que enserio no sé que me pasa, no entiendo como puedo pensar en él después de lo que me hizo...  
  
- Dime entonces, en quien pensabas cuando sonó esa canción, con quien la gelacionastes?- Dijo Fleur  
  
- Este... Bueno... con Harry - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba  
  
- Me lo temía, y que piensas haceg con Victog?  
  
- Me imagino que decirle la verdad...  
  
- Pues debes haceglo gapido, es lo mejog paga todos  
  
- Si, sabes es extraño, de verdad no entiendo lo que me pasa, ni porque pienso tanto en él  
  
- Pego si esta mas claro que el agua, a ti te gusta Hagy, y ya no hay nada que puedas haceg paga deteneg ese hegmoso sentimiento que tienes hacia él  
  
- Yo enamorada de Harry?, no lo creo Fleur  
  
- Vamos, sabes que es ciegto, y ya pog lo menos a mi no podgas ocultagmelo, pog eso fue que suspigastes, gelacionastes la canción con tus sentimientos y estabas pensando en él  
  
- Bueno si, pero igual no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Harry esta muy interesado en Cho, aun sigue enamorado de ella. - Dijo con tono de resignación  
  
- Quien sabe, quien sabe....  
  
- Venga ya es tarde, deberíamos bajar a cenar no crees Fleur?  
  
- Si vamos, muego de hambge  
  
Cuando llegaron abajo el salón estaba repleto ya, y Hermione noto que en la mesa de los profesores, Hagrid estaba agregando 2 asientos más.  
  
- Harry, Harry, ven a acá - Gritaba Margaret  
  
- Que paso? - Dijo rascándose la cabeza  
  
- Es que Jacki, Pilar y yo, queríamos saber si quieren ir a pasear con nosotras luego de comer  
  
- Bueno, déjame ver, luego te digo, ok?  
  
De repente antes de que Harry se pudiera Marchar, habia llegado Pansy Parkinson al lugar donde estaban ellos 4  
  
- A ti te estaba buscando Pilar García!!!- Grito histérica la chica  
  
- Que pasa? - Dijo la chica sin darle importancia  
  
- Se puede saber que te traes con Draco?  
  
- Yo nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que él me persiga a todos lados y no se fije en alguien tan insignificante como tu - Le dijo con desprecio  
  
- Más insignificante que tu no hay nadie, estúpida - Dijo mientras le soltaba una cachetada  
  
- Eso es en tus sueño querida - Dijo mientras le respondía la cachetada  
  
- Escúchame bien, niña tonta, si te vuelves acercar a Draco lo pagaras muy caro  
  
- Por mi encantada, pero dile a él que no me persiga entonces  
  
Pansy, se fue tan rápido como había llegado, Harry aun estaba sorprendido por la escena.  
  
- Que fue eso? - Dijo aun sorprendido  
  
- Nada, Harry, es solo que la tonta esa tiene miedo a que le quite a su Adorado Draquito - Dijo Pilar  
  
En ese momento se acerco Lee Jordan con una carta en la mano:  
  
- Jacki, ten, es para ti  
  
- Muchísimas gracias Lee.  
  
- Bueno Adiós, chicas - Dijo Harry  
  
- Espérame Harry que voy contigo - Dijo Lee  
  
- Dinos, de que trata? - Dijo Margaret con curiosidad  
  
- Si, no nos dejes con esta intriga - Dijo Pilar  
  
- Es de fred, ay que bello - Dijo mientras suspiraba  
  
- Enserio, y que quiere? - Dijo Margaret sorprendida  
  
- Quiere verme, hoy a las 8 y 30 en el lago - dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Iras? - Dijo Margaret con una sonrisa picara  
  
- Por supuesto que ire, oye tienen que ayudarme a arreglarme  
  
- No te preocupes, a las 8 en el baño de chicas ok? - Dijo Pilar  
  
- Bueno entonces vayamos a comer - Dijo Margaret mientras se despedía, y se iba a sentar junto a Harry y a Ron  
  
- Hola Margaret, como has estado? - Dijo Ron  
  
- Muy bien, gracias, por cierto, Harry decidimos que mejor no iremos al lago así que no hay problema - Dijo regalándole una sonrisa  
  
- Así mejor, de verdad estoy muy cansado, además el partido de Quidditch será dentro de 2 semanas y aun debemos conseguir un guardián  
  
- Bueno, ya me voy, creo que comí suficiente -Dijo mientras se levantaba  
  
- Pero si solo probaste un bocado - Dijo Ron sorprendido  
  
- Bueno eso fue mas que suficiente - Dijo mientras se agarraba una cola  
  
- Bueno Adiós, que te vaya bien - Dijo Harry  
  
- Adiós - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego ir a buscar a Pilar y a Jacki en sus respectivas mesas  
  
- Harry, no crees que deberíamos tratar de hacer las pases con Hermione? - Dijo ron - La verdad es que no es lo mismo.....  
  
- Ya lo sé, y créeme que he tratado, pero ella sigue insistiendo en que esta muy molesta y que no nos perdonara - Dijo en tono de resignación  
  
Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo como harían para que Hermione los perdonara, Dumbledore se había levantado, al parecer les daría otra noticia:  
  
- Buenas noches, mis queridos alumnos, esta vez tengo el placer de informarles que dentro de exactamente 15 segundos entrará por esa puerta su nuevo Profesor de Vuelo, así que esperemos......- dijo Dumbledore con una de sus habituales sonrisas  
  
Al decir esto, todo el comedor dirigió sus mirada hasta la puerta principal, cuando de repente esta se abrió y apareció la profesora Mcgonagall seguido por un Joven y una chica. De pronto el comedor se lleno de murmullos algunos de sorpresa, otros de felicidad, pero otros como los de la mesa de Slytherin soltaban comentarios negativo. "Vieron quien es?, Esto será magnifico, Miren y se trajo a la novia" Estos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
De pronto el silencio reino de nuevo, cuando por fin la profesora y los 2 jóvenes llegaron a la mesa Dumbledore los recibió:  
  
- Bienvenido Wood, como estuvo el viaje? - Dijo estrechándole la mano  
  
- Muy bien señor, ya deseaba volver a este lugar, de verdad ya lo extrañaba - Dijo sonriente  
  
- Y no piensas presentarme a esta bella dama? - Dijo viendo a la chica  
  
- Ah si, por supuesto, ella es de quien le hable en mis cartas, Anna -  
  
- Un gusto señorita, por lo visto tiene un buen gusto, Wood - Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a la joven  
  
- El gusto es mío - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa - Muy bien, ahora siéntense - Dijo mientras les mostraba sus sillas, y luego se dirigió a todo el comedor - Bueno, creo que como habrán podido observar, el señor Wood será su nuevo profesor de vuelo, o solo mientras la Señora Hooch se recupere.  
  
Luego de cenar, Harry, Ron y los gemelos fueron a saludar a Oliver, mientras que Hermione y Fleur hablaban muy entretenidas con Anna. La profesora Mcgonagall le había indicado a Fleur que Anna compartiría el cuarto con ellas mientras se quedara en Hogwarts, y las chicas aceptaron sin ninguna molestia.  
  
- Oliver, un gusto haberte visto, nos vemos en nuestra clase de vuelo, pero ya me tengo que ir - Dijo Fred  
  
- Si, es cierto, te tienes que ir, apúrate - Dijo George mientras se enviaban miradas cómplices  
  
- Y eso que no se van juntos? - Dijo Oliver extrañado  
  
- Es que él quiere algo de soledad, y yo necesito hacer algo por ahí - Dijo George  
  
En ese momento pasó cerca de por donde iban ellos, y cuando Fred la vio le pegó un codazo a su hermano  
  
- Ahora si me voy, Adiós - Dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a la chica  
  
- Yo también me voy, adiós - Dijo Fred  
  
- Bueno chicos, es mejor que me vaya a descansar, Anna? -  
  
- Que? - Dijo mientras se acercaba  
  
- Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Adiós, que duermas bien - Dijo antes de que el chico se marchara  
  
Harry y Ron, se fueron a la sala común alli luego de varias partidas de Ajedrez mágico se fueron a dormir, mientras que Hermione, Fleur y Anna, se quedaron hablando muy entretenidas, al parecer las chicas se habían vuelto muy amigas, y eso que a Anna solo la habían visto 1 vez.  
  
Mientras tanto veamos que tanto hacen los gemelos, primero veamos a George:  
  
- Oye Venuska, por que tan seria?, acaso te hice algo que te molestara- Dijo mientras hacia pucheros  
  
- No es tu culpa, estoy así por culpa del imbecil de Malfoy y por el idiota de Velthmon- Dijo un poco molesta  
  
- Que te hicieron, tu me dices y yo te ayudo a vengarte - Dijo en tono pícaro y malicioso  
  
- Es que por su culpa, me castigó el profesor Snape y depaso me quito 20 puntos, por cierto, sabes a quien le dará clase mañana a ultima hora, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - Dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo  
  
- Con Slytherin, porque?- Dijo con tono burlón  
  
- Que bien, lo que me faltaba - Dijo molesta  
  
- Calma, que fue solo una broma, esa clase es con Gryffindor así que no hay nada porque preocuparse - En ese momento George comenzó a reír  
  
- Que paso? De que ríes? -  
  
- Es que, hubieses visto tu cara cuando te dije que la clase era con Slytherin - Dijo aun riendo  
  
- No es gracioso - Dijo mientras se iba caminando  
  
- Adiós - fue lo ultimo que le dijo George - Nos vemos mañana  
  
Luego de esto George se fue a la sala común, pero recordó que su hermano aun no debía haber regresado, así que se puso a planear una broma que jugarle a los 2 chicos que habían hecho que Venuska estuviera tan molesta.  
  
Que les pareció el nuevo profesor de Vuelo?, Para que querrá ver Fred a Jacki en el lago?..., Que se trae Thomas con Venuska?, En que consistirá la broma que les jugara George?..., Cuándo sabremos quien es el nuevo profe de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?..., Que me dicen de lo que siente Hermi, Harry le correspondrá?, o tendrá que olvidarse de él? , y si lo hace, como creen que reaccione Ron?, y Krum?, Por cierto donde esta Cho?, Creo que no la hemos visto, será que ahora odia a Harry?, o a lo mejor no..... Porque Ol Oliver se llevó a su novia?, Será que se casaron?, no, no lo creo porque no nos invitaron a su boda.... Harán Harry, Ron y Hermione las pases?...., Que se traen Pilar y Draco?, Porque Pansy estaba tan celosa?, Será que al Malfoy le surgió el sentimiento del amor....? no lo creo es demasiado malo como para sentir algo tan bello. Pero quien sabe.... Una última pregunta que les hago, Donde anda Ginny?, La verdad es que no hemos sabido mucho de ella, no creen?....Solo esperemos que algunas de estas dudas se aclaren pronto..... 


	11. Noviazgo y Amistades

Capitulo 11 Noviazgo y Amistades  
  
Mientras tanto Fred comenzó a impacientarse, cada 3 segundos veía su reloj, ya eran las 8 y 30 y aun no llegaba, sería que no iría, no, no podía ser, tenía que ir, él necesitaba decírselo, y era ese día o nunca...  
  
Cuando ya estaba muy aburrido se sentó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a tirarle piedras, por un momento pensó en irse, pero luego desistió de su idea y decidió esperar un poco más. Y esa espera no fue en vano, de pronto alguien le tapo los ojos, sin duda se trataba de ella, había ido, eso quería decir que sí..... Mejor veamos qué ocurrió:  
  
- Quién soy? - Dijo la chica con tono divertido  
  
- Pensé que no vendrías - Fue lo único que le respondió  
  
- Dudaste que vendría? - Dijo haciéndose la herida - Bueno pero si quieres me voy, así tu duda se hace realidad  
  
- No espera, así está bien, bueno...- Dijo un poco apenado, mientras que la chica se sentaba a su lado  
  
- Sabes, a mí también me gusta hacer eso, me encanta hacer rebotar piedritas sobre el agua, dicen que ayuda a aclarar los pensamientos - Dijo mientras tiraba una  
  
- Si, ya lo creo, los pensamientos y los sentimientos - Esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Jacki no entendió lo que dijo.  
  
- Bueno y para qué me quieras ver? - Dijo la chica en tono curioso  
  
- Este..... bueno... Es que yo..... te tengo que confesar algo...- Dijo entrecortadamente  
  
- Qué será eso tan importante que debes confesarme y que para eso me citaste? - Dijo en tono de curiosidad, mientras miraba a Fred con expectación por su respuesta.  
  
- Es que bueno..... yo, es que como te digo, yo siento algo por ti - Dijo sonrojándose  
  
- Y que será eso?, odio, envidia, o acaso... - Dijo la chica mientras lo miraba intensamente  
  
- Creo que fue la única que no dijistes - Dijo sonriéndole  
  
- Bueno, que yo sepa yo no soy Trelawney, ni nada por el estilo, y para tu información no tengo dotes de adivinación, así que si no me lo dices no te entiendo.  
  
- Bueno es que yo..... tú....... tú me gustas Jacki - Dijo poniéndose muy rojo, de un color rojo intenso, parecía un bombillo encendido  
  
- En serio? - Dijo muy sorprendida  
  
- No, te lo estoy diciendo en broma - Dijo con sarcasmo  
  
- Ahh bueno...  
  
- Claro que es enserio, jamás diría algo como esto en broma, en serio no sé qué me ocurre contigo, cada vez que te veo siento algo - Dijo respirando hondo  
  
- Y eso es malo? - Dijo aun sorprendida  
  
- Claro que no, es algo muy lindo, jamás pensé que podía llegar a sentir algo así, y tanto que nos burlamos del pobre Percy.... ahora lo entiendo  
  
- Eso era todo?  
  
- Este... no, queria saber si te gustaría ser mi novia? - Estaba muy nervioso, por su cabeza pasaban ideas como " y si me rechaza?... , y si me acepta?..."  
  
- Mmmm, a ver, a ver déjenme pensarlo..... mi decisión es que no -  
  
- Bueno, no importa, podemos seguir siendo amigos - Dijo en tono de decepción  
  
- OYE!!!, es que acaso no te puedo jugar una broma - Dijo en tono burlón - Por supuesto que acepto - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo  
  
- En serio? - Dijo muy sorprendido casi sin poder hablar  
  
- Claro que es en serio, encantada acepto ser tu novia Fred Weasley - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Bueno si eso era todo, creo que mejor me voy, es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar, nos vemos luego, ok? -  
  
- Bueno. Adiós, yo también debo irme, que te vaya bien y que sueñes conmigo - Dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
- No lo dudes- dijo mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla y se ponía de pie, para dirigirse al castillo.  
  
Fred se quedo un rato mirando el lago, y luego decidió subir a la sala común, cuando llegó se encontró a su hermano con un montón de hojas sobre la mesa, parecía estar planeando algo, una broma, sin duda alguna, pero para quien sería?, lo mejor sería que lo averiguara pronto, para poder ayudarlo.  
  
- Hola George, una broma no? - Dijo señalando unos papeles  
  
- Si, y una muy buena - Dijo sonriendo pícaramente  
  
- Y se puede saber para quién? - Dijo Fred mientras le echaba un vistazo a las hojas  
  
- Para el chico nuevo de Slytherin, y para el mocoso de Malfoy - Dijo con un poco de odio.  
  
- Y eso por?, te hicieron algo....? - Dijo un poco extrañado  
  
- No, solo se las haré para vengarme de que por su culpa hicieron sentir mal a Venuska - Dijo George mientras recordaba su encuentro con la chica  
  
- Ahh, ya veo, así que es por ella no? -  
  
- Sí.... y por cierto, cómo te fue? - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
- A mí de maravilla - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Eso quiere decir.......  
  
- Que aceptó ser mi novia - Dijo con una felicidad inmensa  
  
- Te felicito, en verdad me alegro, ojalá conmigo pasara lo mismo - Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Ya no te preocupes, todo te irá bien, tarde o temprano usarás tus encantos - Dijo en tono burlón y haciendo poses.  
  
- Muy chistoso, mejor vamos a dormir, no crees?- Dijo George bostezando  
  
- Sí, demasiadas emociones juntas en un día  
  
Los chicos se fueron a dormir. Esa noche fue tranquila, bueno para casi todos, menos para Harry, a media noche despertó sudando, le ardía la cicatriz, pero no entendía porque, ni siquiera había tenido una pesadilla, era algo extraño, pero sin duda alguna significaba algo, y ojalá no fuera lo que estaba pensando.....  
  
Cuando se despertó un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, se levantó y tomó agua, se quedó un rato pensando, debían haber sido alucinaciones de él, todos en el cuarto estaban dormidos profundamente, se asomó por la ventana, todo era una paz increíble, era imposible que algo malo se avecinara, todo parecía tan tranquilo, el castillo le daba una sensación de paz inigualable, pero en ese momento no era así, estaba angustiado, presentía que algo malo se avecinaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era sabía que ocurriría "Estoy peor que Trelawney, ahora ando dando malos augurios, por favor, esto deben ser alucinaciones mías" Pensó mientras se dirigía a su cama y se recostaba, para después quedarse sumergido en un grato sueño.  
  
La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, los gemelos hablaban muy animadamente con Lee, sobre un tema que ellos no comprendían muy bien, pero que prefirieron no entender. Luego de varias clases Harry y Ron se fueron a caminar en el lago, en él se encontraban muchas personas, conocidas algunas. Lo que a Ron no le agrado mucho, fue el ver a Hermione con Krum en unos de los rincones del lago, muy animados, cerca de ellos se encontraban Fleur y Anna, hablando animadamente, los chicos se fueron a sentar debajo de unos árboles, donde Harry le comento a Ron lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
- Crees que tendrá que ver, con...?  
  
- No lo sé, pero solo fue momentáneo, además no me dolía, solo me ardía un poco  
  
- Se lo dirás a Dumbledore, o a Hocicos...?  
  
- No lo sé, no quiero preocuparlos  
  
- Oye, se nos hace tarde, ya es hora de nuestra clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con nuestro adorado profesor Snape (Qué ironía)  
  
- Sí, es cierto, pero gracias a Dios que en ellas no tenemos que soportar Draco y a sus amiguitos de Slytherin  
  
Al llegar a la clase, no habían muchos de Gryffindor allí, estaban Hermione, Seamus, Dean y Neville. Y había alguien mas, era Venuska la chica de Ravenclaw. Hermione se había sentado de primera junto con Venuska y Neville, al cual Hermione le estaba ayudando con unos ejercicios. Harry y Ron se sentaron detrás de Seamus y Dean.  
  
Pero antes de entrar a clase, se vio algo que nos hace darnos cuenta que a pesar de las peleas, los verdaderos amigos siguen siendo verdaderos amigos.  
  
**********************Flash Back*********************  
  
Por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera Hermione sabía, no había aceptado que ni Fleur, ni Anna, ni Viktor la acompañaran a su próxima clase. Cuando aún faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la clase, comenzó a subir, pero mejor hubiese esperado subir después así se hubiese salvado de este mal rato, bueno sólo un pedazo:  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero miren quién está por aquí....- Dijo un chico arrastrando cada una de sus palabras  
  
- Qué quieres Malfoy? Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro sitio?...- Dijo en tono cortante  
  
- Que pasó, Granger, no me digas que el pobretón y Potter se dieron cuenta de que no les conviene andar con una sangre sucia? - Dijo en tono despectivo  
  
- Para que tú veas, sinceramente tenías razón, por fin logras tener razón en algo....- Dijo soltando un respiro de resignación  
  
- Yo siempre tengo la razón, siempre - Dijo sujetándola por el brazo y acercando su cara amenazadoramente.  
  
- Suéltame o no respondo - Dijo gritando  
  
- Sabes, no te tengo miedo, además que podría hacerme una sangre sucia? - Dijo acercándose, aun más  
  
- Que me sueltes te digo - Dijo gritando  
  
En ese momento llegó Harry, lo raro era que venía solo, dónde andaría Ron?... eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, cuando Harry llegó pudo ver la escena y escuchó los gritos de Hermione así que decidió ir a ayudarla. Se acercó a donde estaban y haló a Malfoy por su túnica, separándolo de la chica mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara que le impactó justo en la nariz, la cual le comenzó a sangrar.  
  
- Que no entendiste que te dijo que la soltaras? - Dijo furioso  
  
- Ya me las pagarás Potter - Dijo poniéndose la mano en la nariz.  
  
- Claro que no entendió Potter, es que la única neurona que tiene el pobre ni siquiera le da para entender eso....- Dijo una chica por detrás de ellos.  
  
- Pero miren quien llegó, la estrellita que faltaba, Venuska anda vete a buscar a Velthmon, a ver si así te diviertes un rato con él, que por lo visto es lo que te encanta hacer.....- Dijo Malfoy  
  
- Mira idiota, esto es para que aprendas a tratar a las chicas - Dijo Mientras le soltaba una cachetada y le daba una patada que se podría decir que casi iba a dejar a sus hijos sin padre, a lo cual Malfoy quedó privado del dolor, y luego se fue de allí.  
  
- Gracias a los 2, de verdad ese idiota lo merecía, por cierto, Venuska por qué estás aquí? - Dijo Hermione reaccionando por fin  
  
- Bueno es que por culpa de él y del idiota de Velthmon, Snape me castigó y por eso estoy aquí.  
  
- Ahh, que lástima, pero bueno, entramos? - Dijo Hermione  
  
- Harry vienes? - Preguntó la otra  
  
- No, muchas gracias Venuska, aun debo esperar a Ron- Dijo mirando hacia uno de los pasillos como buscando a su amigo con la vista.  
  
- Bueno, vamos Hermione  
  
Las chicas entraron a clase, luego de un rato apareció Ron todo rojo y sudado de tanto correr, al parecer se le había olvidado la tarea así que tuvo que ir a buscarla.  
  
Harry le contó a Ron todo lo ocurrido, con lo cual el chico quedo sorprendido, y cuando reaccionó dijo algo que dejo anonadado a Harry:  
  
- Porque la ayudaste? - Dijo  
  
- Porque será?, será porque soy su amigo y la tenía que defender de él imbecil de Malfoy? - Dijo en tono sarcástico  
  
- De Todos modos, ella te dijo muy claramente que no queria saber nada de nosotros, eso que quiere decir.... Que ya no somos sus amigos, es que no lo entiendes? - Dijo Ron  
  
- Creo que el que esta equivocado eres tu, sinceramente, Ron, Ella es NUESTRA AMIGA, sabes lo que significa eso, "AMIGA", los amigos se ayudan entre sí, en las buenas y en las malas, eso es como que ahorita tu y yo peleáramos, y mañana llegue y te pase algo malo y yo este presente y no te ayude, es algo absurdo, un buen amigo ayudaría al que esta en problemas, así tenga que arriesgar su propia vida, no entiendo como después de todo lo que hemos pasado aun no comprendas eso - Dijo tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo  
  
- Como sea, mejor entremos, ya se hace tarde - Dijo finalmente  
  
- Vamos - Dijo Harry.  
  
*****************************Fin Del Flash Back*************************  
  
Luego de que Hermione terminara de ayudar a Neville c sus ejercicios comenzó a hablar muy animadamente con Venuska y al poco tiempo parecían ser amigas del alma, para su suerte Snape aun no llegaba, aunque era extraño, era bueno para ellos.  
  
- Que raro que el profesor aun no llegue, no crees? - Dijo Hermione mirando a la puerta, mientras disimuladamente veía que estaban haciendo Harry y Ron, aunque a quien realmente miraba era a Harry.  
  
- Si, pero mientras más tarde llegue mejor, menos tiempo tendré que aguantarlo, Pero, cambiando el tema, porque peleaste con ellos? - Dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron  
  
- Este.... porque son unos tontos, los muy idiotas comenzaron a comparar a mi prima conmigo, y haciendo comentarios como: "Sabes hoy me divertí muchísimo durante nuestro paseo con Jacki, Margaret y Pilar, no fue como los paseos normales que damos cuando estamos con Hermione, donde solo hablamos de las clases o de algún descubrimiento que tuvo en sus libros" - Dijo imitando la voz del pelirrojo.  
  
- Comprendo, pero.... eso lo dijo Ron no es así? - Hermione asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, y si eso lo dijo Ron, porque discutiste con Harry?  
  
- Porque el también dijo cosas de mi, aparte cree que por que me diga 3 o 4 cosas bonitas, yo los voy, o mejor dicho, lo voy a perdonar así como así, olvidando todo lo mal que me hicieron sentir....- Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre sus libros.  
  
- Oye, pero no creo que solo haya sido eso, o sí?, Porque si solo fue eso es como que una tontería, no crees?, pelear por eso con las 2 personas con las cuales más has compartido durante los últimos 4 años, es algo tonto no te parece?  
  
- No solo fue por eso, es que los muy tontos no entienden que significan tanto para mi que hasta renuncie a mi cargo de Prefecta, solo para poder estar con ellos.....y todo para nada, para que?, para darme cuenta de que ellos prefieren mil veces estar con mi prima que pasar su tiempo conmigo como antes - Explico Hermione  
  
- Ahora entiendo un poco mas, veamos, estas celosa porque piensas que ahora prefieren a tu prima? - Hermione respondió con un " prácticamente" a lo que Venuska continuo - Y tu les preguntaste, o les pediste que te aclararan esa duda?  
  
- No, ni siquiera los dejo hablar, bueno Harry ha sido el único que ha tratado de hacer las pases conmigo, pero yo no lo dejo, le digo que no me interesa y siempre termina yéndose  
  
- Sabes, el orgullo no siempre es bueno, te lo digo por experiencia - Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento - Ya vengo, voy a revisar si el profesor Snape - Dijo mientras hacia muecas - Viene cerca, porque o sino, me paro yo misma a darles la clase.  
  
Cuando Venuska se marchó Hermione se quedo pensando en cada 1 de las palabras de la chica, en realidad tenía razón, ella no había dejado hablar a Harry cada vez que intentaba pedirle disculpas, tampoco les había explicado porque se había enojado tanto, porque la verdad es que ellos aún pensaban que era por lo que habían dicho... pero no era cierto, bueno en parte si y en parte no, pero lo que decía Venuska era cierto, era algo "tonto" haberse molestado por eso, les debía una disculpa, bueno solo a Harry, porque Ron jamás se preocupo por tratar de pedirle disculpas...  
  
De repente, llegó Venuska, muy ajetreada, y lo único que le dijo fue "Ahí viene" antes de que llegara Snape, con su habitual mal humor.  
  
- Buenas Tardes, a continuación les daré los grupos en los cuales trabajaran durante este año, déjenme informarles que esto ha sido decidido por su nuevo profesor, así que si tienen alguna queja, hágansela a él y no me molesten - Dijo con aparente molestia  
  
Snape, buscó en el escritorio y sacó un pergamino de uno de sus gabinetes y comenzó a nombrarlos:  
  
- Seamus Finnigan con Neville Longbottom.... Lavender Brown con Dean Thomas......Parvati Patil con Ron Weasley......Hermione Granger con Harry Potter....- Y así continuó con cada uno de los Gryffindors - Ahora bien, como ya les asigne sus parejas de trabajos Ahora muévanse - Dijo Gritando mientras tiraba unos libros en su escritorio.  
  
Todos al principio quedaron un poco aturdidos, pero pronto comenzaron, a separarse y a acomodarse según como los había ordenado el profesor. Harry aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera buena idea pensó que era una buena oportunidad para volver a tratar de hacer las pases con Hermione, así que aunque un poco temeroso, se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de Ron y se fue hacia donde estaban Venuska y Hermione.  
  
- Hola guapo, ven siéntate aquí, de todos modos yo tengo que preguntarle que se supone que haré en mi castigo - Dijo mientras señalaba a Snape - Adiós, Hermi, nos vemos luego si?  
  
- Si Venuska, después hablamos y muchísimas gracias por tu consejo  
  
- Denada, y recuerda que para eso estamos las amigas - Dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Señorita González, podría hacerme el favor de hacer silencio, esta interrumpiendo mi clase, por cierto, su castigo será que me tiene que hacer una redacción de 4 paginas sobre los dementores, entendido? - Dijo fríamente  
  
- Como usted ordene profesor - Dijo poniendo cara de angelito y Marchándose a una mesa vacía que estaba enfrente a la del profesor  
  
En la mesa de Harry y Hermione había un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, Hermione porque estaba muy concentrada copiando las indicaciones que les daba Snape para la actividad que debían realizar y Harry porque no se atrevía a hablar. Pero pronto se armó de mucho valor, y mientras lo hacía pensó " Se supone que soy de Gryffindor, no?, Bueno se supone que nos caracterizamos por el valor, además, esto no puede ser muy difícil, porque no creo que sea peor que enfrentarse a Voldemort, o sí? "  
  
- Hermione - se atrevió a decir por fin  
  
- Que harry? - Dijo en tono amable  
  
- Este... bueno queria saber, ósea, para poder trabajar mejor, podrías disculparme por lo de la otra vez? - Dijo algo temeroso  
  
- Claro, porque no, la verdad es que creo que fue un poco tonto pelear por eso, tu no?- Dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Este, creo que si tenias razón al molestarte.... porque realmente nosotros no debimos compararte con tu prima, porque......- En ese momento fue detenido por Hermione.  
  
- Ya, ya, no des tantas explicaciones que me mareas, sí?, Además lo pasado pisado y listo, ok?, La verdad es que no me gustaría perder su amistad- Dijo mientras sacaba uno de sus libros.  
  
- Bueno, puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- Claro, cual?  
  
- Desde cuando eres amiga de Venuska?  
  
- Ahh, a ella la conocí hace 2 días en la biblioteca, todas las tardes sienta conmigo en la biblioteca, de verdad es una chica muy simpática, nos hemos vuelto muy amigas, y al parecer de los gemelos también, pero hay algo que me preocupa, ese tal Velthmon se la pasa molestándola, lastimosamente aun no me ha querido contar de donde se conocen, pero la comprendo, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, y no nos podemos tener toda la confianza del mundo, o así veo yo esto...  
  
- Mmmm, ok, bueno, yo no la conozco mucho, así que no puedo opinar, pero si tú lo dices...  
  
- Hablas como que si creyeras que es una mortifaga, pero por favor, harry como alguien de nuestra edad va a estar aliado con algo del mundo oscuro, creo que es algo absurdo.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando, últimamente ando con cada ideita....- Dijo respirando hondo  
  
- Eso es porque no has tenido con quien desahogar tus dudas, alguien que te sepa dar un buen consejo, y creo que Ron por lo visto no se ha sentado a hablar contigo..  
  
- Ves, por eso es que te necesitamos - Dijo actuando, poniendo un tono en su voz dramático.  
  
- Ayy harry por favor, no exageres, que para eso tenían a Margaret  
  
- Vamos Hermione, no y que "lo pasado pisado"  
  
- Jajaajajaj ya lo sé, lo dije en broma  
  
Toda la clase fue así, muy amena, claro, todo lo amena que les pudiese resultar una clase con Snape, así que no debe haber sido mucha, pero para Harry si lo fue, se sentía muy bien, le alegraba muchísimo el hecho de que Hermione ya no estuviera molesta con ellos, de verdad es que ella era la que siempre se preocupaba por ellos así que se sentía un poco extraño que los ignorara, pero bueno como ella misma dijo "lo pasado pisado", así que mejor sigamos adelante.  
  
Por otra parte, al finalizar la clase Ron le pidió disculpas a Hermione y esta las acepto, y luego quedaron de verse a la hora de la cena en el Comedor con Ron, el cual iba a buscar a ginny para darle una carta que le había enviado su madre; Hermione se iba a la Biblioteca con Venuska y Harry, se fue con ellas para terminar su tarea de Transformaciones.  
  
Gracias a Dios todo volvió a la normalidad... bueno casi todo, vieron que lindo Fred?, Ahora con novia y todo, De que tratara la dichosa broma que le jugara George a Malfoy y a Velthmon?, le dolerá aún la nariz a Malfoy?, Ojalá que si....Porque Harry dudara tanto de Venuska, es cierto que actúa un poco extraño, y que la escena que observo en el pasillo prohibido no fue muy buena que se diga y que cualquiera quedaría con una mala impresión de ella después de haber visto lo que hizo, pero de verdad sería una mala persona?, no lo creo, porque al parecer Hermione y ella se llevaban muy bien, porque Viktor no iría a ver a Hermione al finalizar su clase?... Cuándo veremos al nuevo profesor de DCAO?...., Por lo visto los gemelos se han enamorado, pero a uno de ellos al parecer el amor no le ha correspondido, será cierto eso?, Que quiso decir Malfoy cuando le dijo a Venuska "Venuska anda vete a buscar a Velthmon, a ver si así te diviertes un rato con él, que por lo visto es lo que te encanta hacer.....", será que hay algo entre ellos 2?, No creo porque a Venuska no le cae muy bien que se diga Velthmon, pero aun seguimos sin entender, de donde se conocen esos 2??, Que secreto oculta Venuska?, Por lo visto Velthmon lo sabe, pero... él también tiene un secreto y según nos pudimos enterar por lo que le dijo Venuska, no le conviene que se sepa..., que se traen esos 2... Harry desconfía de Venuska, aunque después de lo que le dijo Hermione esa desconfianza es nula, en que estaría pensando... es algo absurdo, no creen?, vamos Harry no creo que eso sea posible... además creo que si fuera cierto Dumbledore lo sabría, se habría enterado, y jamás la hubiese dejado ir a Hogwarts, así que mejor desechemos esa idea, ella es buena, además un secreto lo tiene cualquiera, miren a Lupin su secreto es el hecho de ser un licántropo, y que me dicen de Hagrid, el también tenía un secreto que era el de ser un semi gigante, y que me dicen de Sirius y su padre, ellos también tenían secretos, como el de que eran animagos no registrados, así que después de todo no debía desconfiar de ella..., Además ahora era amiga de Hermione, y sinceramente dejando a un lado sus dudas pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica muy simpática, Así que saquemos de nuestras cabezas todas esas ideas absurdas que tenía Harry, y déjenlas blanquitas para llenarla con todas las dudas que se nos presentaran ahora y en un futuro. 


	12. El Lago:

Capitulo 12 El Lago Guardián de Secretos y Lugar de Encuentros  
  
Los días pasaban rápidamente ya todo para Harry estaba en tranquilidad, estaba con sus amigos, por lo menos ya no seguían peleados, aunque Hermione los llevaba todos los días a la biblioteca, se sentían muy bien, pero al parecer ella no, a veces no parecía la misma Hermione alegre que ellos conocían, de vez en cuando quedaba distante, sumida en sus pensamientos a Harry este hecho le preocupaba así que un día mientras estaban en la Sala Común decidió preguntarle.  
  
- Hermi... -Dijo Harry  
  
- Que?..- Dijo dando un respingo - Oye me has asustado - Le reclamó  
  
- Claro, en ese estado de distracción que andas - Observó Ron - No será que Vicky te dejó por otra... - Dijo riendo  
  
- Cállate quieres? - Dijo muy molesta - Tu no entiendes nada... - Harry mientras tanto le hacía señas a Ron para que ya no dijera nada más.  
  
- Hermione, dinos que te pasa, de verdad queremos ayudarte - Insistió Harry  
  
- Nada, es solo que mi mamá esta muy enferma, el día de nuestra pelea recibí una lechuza de mi papá contándomelo todo, y... - Cuando iba a terminar la oración rompió en sollozos, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry, cosa que a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia pero en esas circunstancias prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.  
  
- y?...- Dijo Ron  
  
- Es que en la carta que recibí ayer me decía. - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Decía que mi mamá había empeorado y que si no se recuperaba tendrían que hospitalizarla - La chica volvió a romper en sollozos  
  
- Vamos Hermione, no debe ser tan grave, ya verás como pronto se recuperara - Dijo quitándole algunas lágrimas de la cara - No hay porque llorar, piensa positivo.  
  
- Es cierto Hermione, dentro de poco seguro que recibirás otra lechuza, diciéndote que ya tu mama esta mejor - Dijo Ron para darle ánimos a la chica  
  
- Ojalá, gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor chicos - Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le quedaban.  
  
- Hermione, cambiando de tema, porque te molestases tanto aquel día? -Dijo Ron - Y porque dejaste de ser prefecta?  
  
- Las 2 cosas tienen que ver, bueno desde que llegamos me di cuenta de que siendo prefecta no podría pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes, que es lo que realmente me gusta hacer, aparte de que eso de estarle quitando puntos a mi propia casa no me agradaba - Hizo una pausa para recogerse un poco el cabello - Así que decidí renunciar y Mcgonagall dijo que no había ningún problema - Concluyó  
  
- Ahhh, pero y que tiene que ver todo eso con que te hayas molestado de esa manera - Agregó Ron  
  
- Vamos Ron, pero si esta clarísimo, mira Hermione renunció por nosotros, no es cierto? - Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, que sentirías si tu hicieras lo mismo y cuando les vas a dar la noticia a esas 2 personas, las encuentras comparándote con otra persona?  
  
- Me imagino que me sentía mal y me molestaría mucho - Observó Ron  
  
- Hermi, hay algo que yo si que no comprendo - Dijo Harry - Porque te desmayaste?  
  
- Bueno lo que pasó fue que yo no había probado ni un bocado desde el desayuno, no fui en el almuerzo porque a esa hora era cuando estaba comunicándole a Mcgonagall que renunciaba a mi cargo, y no fui a cenar porque me sentía muy mal por lo de la pelea, entonces mientras estaba llorando en la habitación me llegó una lechuza, al principio me extrañe ya que no era hora del correo, pero luego la recibí, y la carta era de mi padre, en donde me contaba lo de mi mama, entonces me imagino yo, que ese conjunto de cosas y emociones hizo que me desmayara.  
  
- Mmm... ya veo - Dijo rascándose la cabellera negra.  
  
- Harry, ya le contaste a Hermi lo del otro día. - Intervino Ron - Y lo de tus dudas sobre Venuska...  
  
- Si, Ron, pero según ella lo de Venuska son alucinaciones mías, además ellas son amigas  
  
- Harry, de verdad crees que lo que sentiste tiene que ver con... - Dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
En ese momento entró Fleur en la sala común, con un montón de libros, que casi no la dejaban ver.  
  
- Te ayudo?..- Dijo rápidamente Harry  
  
- Si, muchísimas Ggacias Hagy, eges muy amable - Dijo la chica mientras Harry agarraba la pila de libros y las colocaba encima de la mesa.  
  
- Cómo te fue hoy Fleur? - Dijo Ron mientras le ofrecía su silla para que se sentara.  
  
- Bien Gon, Ggacias - Dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo - Pog ciegto Hegmi saque los 5 libgos que necesitabas de la biblioteca y... - Dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsa - Ten, esto te lo mando Victog  
  
Hermione tomó la nota y comenzó a leer:  
  
" Querida Hermione:  
  
Espero que Fleur te haya entregado esto a tiempo, necesito decirte algo muy importante, así que te espero en el lago, esta noche a las 9, por favor lleva contigo a alguno de tus amigos.  
  
Te Quiere Viktor " - Ayyy que tierno - Dijo Ron en tono burlón  
  
- Vamos Gon, no me digas que estás celoso - Dijo con curiosidad Fleur  
  
- Celoso yo?, por favor Fleur, no alucines  
  
- Que será eso tan importante que quiere decirme..., que hasta me pide que lleve a alguno de ustedes...  
  
- Quien sabe - Dijo Harry  
  
- Hermione, yo te acompañaría, pero quede de verme con ginny en el comedor a esa hora - observó ron, mirando su reloj.  
  
- Apagte de que no le quieges veg la caga enamogada a Victog - Dijo Fleur bromeando  
  
Harry comenzó a reírse al igual que Hermione, mientras que Ron lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse.  
  
- Muy chistosa - Agregó sarcásticamente - Lastima que deba irme - Decía azoradamente mientras se colocaba su abrigo y salía de la habitación.  
  
- Hermione no te preocupes, yo te acompaño, a mi no me importa verle la cara enamorada a Vicky - Dijo Harry aun entre risas.  
  
- Gracias Harry, oye no te importa que Fleur y yo te dejemos un ratico solo?  
  
- No importa, de todos modos iba a darme un baño, así que nos vemos dentro de media hora, para poderte acompañar, esta bien?  
  
- Esta bien, dentro de media hora entonces, vamos Fleur?  
  
- Si, vamos Hegmi  
  
Hermione y Fleur subieron rápidamente al dormitorio, y cuando llegaron Fleur se apresuró a trancar la puerta.  
  
- Que paso? - Dijo pasándole seguro a la puerta.  
  
- Lo ves, es imposible, yo no le intereso mas que como una amiga - dijo tristemente  
  
- Yo no estagía tan seguga.... Pego Dios que hoggog Victog y Gon estan enamogados de ti, pego tu lo estas de Haggy.  
  
- Ron? - Dijo sorprendida  
  
- Hegmione hasta un ciego podgia veg eso  
  
- Bueno si tú lo dices... - Dijo mientras se sentaba a observar el lago desde su ventana  
  
- De quien es esa novela amorosa? - interrumpió alguien que salía del baño  
  
- De Hegmi, Anna, tu sabes cuando las hogmonas sé albogotan, hacen todo un gevuelo, y eso es lo que esta pasando en la cabeza de esta noble segvidoga - Dijo en tono teatral.  
  
- Vamos Fleur que tampoco es para tanto -Rezongó Hermione  
  
- Ay Dios, las cosas que tiene la vida, pero no te preocupes Hermione, todo eso pasa, ya veras, te lo digo por experiencia - le aconsejó Anna mientras se sentaba al lado de la susodicha.  
  
- Ojalá, pero mira a ella como se pone, que lo único que hace es fastidiarme en vez de aconsejarme - Dijo Mirando a Fleur  
  
- Yo? - Dijo haciéndose la dolida - yo molestándote a ti Hegmi?  
  
- Fleur se hace tarde, mira la hora que es, a las 9 me tengo que ir recuérdalo  
  
- Y a donde va la adolescente aquí presente? - Dijo Anna bromeando  
  
- Va a una cita a veg a uno de sus tges gomeos  
  
- Vamos Fleur ayúdame, no sé que ponerme, ay dios pero que me pasa? Yo pensando en que ponerme cuando solo voy a ver a Viktor en el lago, y lo peor es que Harry me va a acompañar - Agregó nerviosamente  
  
- Clago, pog que gon se puso celoso cuando sé entego que Vicky te cito a esa hoga y en el lago  
  
- Hermione, ven, vamos a arreglarte un poco el cabello, sabes, deberías alisártelo - Dijo Anna poniéndose en pie.  
  
- Si, yo también he estado pensando en eso, pero es que tendría que usar mucha cantidad de poción.  
  
- Bueno ven, ya esta, ya veras que cuando salgas de aquí impresionaras al romeo que tu deseas conquistar - Fleur y Anna comenzaron a reír  
  
Luego de un rato, Hermione bajo a la sala común, aún Harry no había bajado, para el poco tiempo que tuvieron las chicas, habían arreglado a Hermione muy bien, Anna le había alisado un poco el pelo, y se lo había sujetado con una diadema, por otra parte Fleur la había maquillado, algo sencillo pero que la hacía ver muy bien. Cuando estaban abajo, Fleur y Anna leían la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y Hermione leía un libro de encantamientos.  
  
En eso bajo Harry, cuando Fleur y Anna lo vieron comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente y para que no se diera cuenta, fingían que se reían de lo que decía la revista, por su parte Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había bajado, hasta que este se sentó junto a ella.  
  
- No sabía que para ir a ver a alguien había que arreglarse tanto - Dijo asomándose por encima del libro que Hermione leía  
  
- Ayyy harry no seas tonto, por lo menos yo no me peleo con el peine - Dijo quitándole unos cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos - Pero bueno, vamos que se hace tarde, sí?  
  
- Claro, mira que sino luego Vicky se molesta porque su damisela llego tarde a su encuentro.  
  
- Dios mío, que te hicieron... estas mas payaso que nunca- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento  
  
- Y eso es malo? - Dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Si sigues con ese humor negro, me voy sola  
  
- Adiós, Hermione suegte  
  
- Si, porque de verdad la necesitas - Comentó entre risas Anna  
  
- Ay cállense las 2, a veces son insoportables sabían? - Agregó mientras salía por el retrato y Harry la seguía  
  
- Que les paso a ellas? Porque te dijeron eso?  
  
- Porque estan locas - le explicó en tono cortante  
  
Él caminó transcurrió en silencio, Hermione no decía ni una palabra, mientras que Harry iba muy distraído, cualquiera diría que había visto la snitch, porque lo único que hacía era mirar al techo, cuando iban bajando una de las escaleras su distracción era tal, que por poco no le cae a Hermione encima. Hablando de snitchs, eso era una de las cosas que tenía en ese estado a Harry, el Quidditch, según se había enterado Hufflepuff necesitaba un buscador, bueno eso era de lógica ya que tras la muerte de Cedric se habían quedado sin el suyo, lo que más le preocupaba era que lo mas seguro era que Escogerían a Krum, y eso le preocupaba de una manera sobrenatural, Krum era un jugador estrella, un jugador profesional, en cambio él, solo era un simple buscador novato, bueno, no tan novato, pero no poseía la misma experiencia, no era lo mismo jugar para el equipo de su casa del colegio, que para la selección nacional de su pais y representarla en un mundial, la verdad es que no queria defraudar a su equipo, y menos ahora que lo habían nombrado capitán... Por otra parte Ravenclaw tendría que buscar a sus nuevos golpeadores, las pruebas eran esa tarde, y aun no sé habia podido enterar de quienes habían ganado, pero más haya de todas esas dudas había algo que lo alegraba mucho, a Ron lo habían escogido como el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, hacia 3 días que fueron las pruebas, fue una decisión difícil, pero al final Ron mostró un gran perfeccionismo a la hora de parar la Quaffle y al mismo tiempo esquivar Bludgers.....  
  
- Harry... Harry....ya llegamos -  
  
- Qué?...Cómo?...Donde?...Cuando?...- Respondió sobresaltado  
  
- Harry que te pasa? , vienes en una distracción total, luego dices que soy yo... pero bueno, como sea, te estaba diciendo que ya llegamos, mira alli esta Viktor.  
  
- A mi nada, en serio solo estaba pensando  
  
- Y de cuando a acá piensas? - Observó en tono burlón la chica  
  
- Vamos Hermione, eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, eso en todo caso díselo a Neville - Harry comenzó a reír mientras que en la cara de Hermione solo se dibujo una media sonrisa.  
  
- Me rió ahora o te lo dejo para después? - Exclamó  
  
- Ahora, para que le llegues con una sonrisa en la cara a Vicky y te veas mas linda para él, aunque siempre te ves linda pero igual... - "Que has dicho, Ay dios mío Harry James Potter, cada vez estas más irreconocible, se puede saber que fue eso?" Pensó.  
  
- Gracias - murmuró sonrojándose  
  
- Hermione, Harry - Decía un joven sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos al lago.  
  
- Hola Viktor - Le saludó la chica cuando se le acercaron  
  
- Por lo visto su tema de conversación estaba muy bueno, tenia rato llamándolos y no me escucharon sino hasta ahora - Continúo hablando con tono sorprendido.  
  
- Este... no Viktor, pero que dices, si solo le estaba diciendo a Hermione que sería mejor que llegara con una sonrisa, porque sino su romeo se pondría triste.  
  
- Harry!!! - Chilló Hermione, y sin haber terminado de decir su nombre ya le estaba pisando el pie.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, pero tampoco era para que me pisaras, bueno creo que yo aquí sobro, me voy a dar una vueltica por el lago, si me necesitan me llaman  
  
- Este... pero es que......- Se apresuró a decir Viktor  
  
- Si, Harry así esta mejor, gracias por acompañarme, yo luego te busco cuando nos vayamos a regresar a la sala común, mira que eso de ir sola por los pasillos de noche no me gusta. - Respondió rápidamente al chico de los ojos verdes, antes de que Viktor continuara.  
  
- Adiós Krum, y cuida mucho a esta damisela mira que se puede perder entre tanta naturaleza - Bromeo Harry  
  
- Claro que la cuidare, noble caballero - Le respondió Viktor siguiéndole el juego  
  
- Harry, desde cuando eres mi padre? - observó en tono cortante Hermione.  
  
- Desde que sales con jovencitos señorita, además te aseguro que tu papa me lo agradecería y no solo tus padres, también lo haría mucho.... - Pero antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la frase Hermione lo había empujado.  
  
- Harry termínate de ir, o te juro que te haré tomar una poción que no te deje hablar en 1 semana, o algo peor que haga que no puedas jugar Quidditch...  
  
- OH!!!!!!!! La señorita perfecta me esta amenazando, que miedo tengo........  
  
- Harry James Potter, me estas haciendo enojar y no creo que quieras verme molesta.  
  
- No claro que no mi comandante, además acuérdese de lo que le dije cuando veníamos de camino hacia acá, y bueno me voy, mi comandante antes de que agarre usted un ataque de histeria y comience a tirar libros por todos lados  
  
- Pero sino trae ninguno consigo - Se atrevió a intervenir Viktor  
  
- Señor Viktor, de la comandante aquí presente no hay que confiarse, ella siempre carga libros consigo, porque se la pasa estudiando, yo creo que hasta dormida estudia....  
  
- Harry, por dios, cada vez estas más insoportable que nunca, creo que eso de andar tanto con los gemelos y con mi prima te esta afectando el cerebro, y yo que pensé que tú eras diferente... - La chica termino soltando un suspiro de resignación  
  
Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar bordeando el lago, mientras que Hermione lo seguía con la vista, luego de un rato reaccionó y se volteó hacia donde estaba Viktor.  
  
- Y bien... que era eso tan importante de lo que me querías hablar? - Le preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba.  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me voy por un tiempo del colegio - Explicó el chico  
  
- Te vas?, porque?, p-pe-ro volv-ve-ras? - Le respondió súbitamente la chica mientras en su rostro se formaba una cara de sorpresa e incomprensión  
  
- Bueno, es que recibí una lechuza de Durmstrang y necesito ir a allá durante cierto tiempo  
  
- Y cuando te iras?  
  
- Esta noche, por eso te pedí que vinieras, además queria pedirte que......  
  
- Que cosa?  
  
- Bueno tu sabes que tu me gustas mucho así que.... yo te queria pedir que fueras mi novia  
  
- Viktor, este....tu sabes que yo te aprecio mucho, pero la verdad yo también tengo algo que decirte.  
  
- Y que será eso?  
  
- Es que.... yo.... como te diría.....yo....es que...a mi me......  
  
- Dime, termina de decirlo  
  
- Yo estoy enamorada de alguien  
  
- De verdad? De quien?, eso quiere decir que tu respuesta es que no - Dijo tristemente  
  
- Este....yo estoy enamorada de Harry - Concluyó mientras se sonrojaba  
  
- Eso explica muchas cosas.....  
  
- A que te refieres con eso Viktor?  
  
- Nada, nada, olvídalo.  
  
Hermione y Viktor siguieron hablando alli sentados, lo que Hermione no sabía era que alguien mas había escuchado su conversación, pero... quien habrás sido?, veamos  
  
************************************Flash Back*************************************  
  
- Hola Ron, ya pensaba que no vendrías  
  
- Hola - Respondió en tono molesto  
  
- Oye, y a ti que te pasa? - Le reclamó Ginny  
  
- Nada, discúlpame, tu no tienes la culpa de que mi vida sea un desastre  
  
- No me digas que es por Hermione?  
  
- Hermione, Viktor, Harry, Margaret, yo que sé..., si por lo menos comprendiera que me pasa...  
  
- Pero si es muy fácil, además tú lo sabes... -Le miró con cara atónita la chica  
  
- Bueno si, es cierto, pero es que... a veces... si tan solo... la verdad es que no entiendo esto...  
  
- Pero por Dios, Ron, si estar enamorado es lo más bonito que existe - Exclamó Ginny, y luego soltó un suspiro - El amor es algo maravilloso  
  
- Maravilloso?- Le interrogo sorprendido por su comentario, pero continuo sin dejar que esta le respondiera- El amor es algo desgarrador, algo que te llena de tristeza, de depresión, de una impotencia enorme al ver que tu amor no es correspondido, y para colmo te parte el corazón, te lo deja hecho añicos, con una herida muy profunda...  
  
- Pero por lo menos el tiempo cura esa herida, no crees? - Dijo para tratar de darle ánimos.  
  
- Curarla?, Ayyy Ginny, el tiempo no cura nada, solo nos envejece, el tiempo lo único que hace es ayudarnos a olvidar, pero... y mientras se olvida, que se hace con este dolor?, además, si esa herida no se trata rápidamente, se agranda, te llena de más dolor y hasta se te puede infectar, quitándote algo de ti, dejándote en un estado de deprimente, en el cual lo único que puedes hacer es recordar, pero ese recuerdo te va carcomiendo cada vez más y más, hasta dejarte sin vida....  
  
- Ron, de verdad todo eso te lo causo el amor que sientes por Hermione  
  
- Sinceramente ni siquiera yo sé a quien le debo este dolor, no sé si es a Hermione, o se lo debo a otra persona... La verdad es que mi cabeza es como un mar, donde ahora hay una fuerte tormenta, donde el agua es turbulenta, donde no hay nada claro, ni nada en calma pero sé que eso pasara, porque después de todo el dicho dice: " Después de la Tormenta Siempre Llega la Calma", y no creo que este muy lejos de la realidad. Pero bueno... ya dejémonos de tanta palabrería y dime, que es eso que querías contarme de Fred?  
  
- Ahhh eso, pues que tiene novia - Respondió con aire divertido  
  
- Ja, quien lo diría... y quien es la desafortunada? - Le preguntó comenzando a reír  
  
- Es Jacki Owen, sabes la chica de Ravenclaw que van en sexto curso  
  
- Me imagino eso...  
  
- Ron, me disculpas, pero es que tengo que buscar a Colin, prometí llevarle este libro a la Sala Común.  
  
- No importa, yo iré un momento a la biblioteca - Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie - Muchísimas gracias, de verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien...  
  
- No hay porque, Adiós - Dijo la chica mientras salía en sentido contrario a su Hermano  
  
Cuando Ginny iba subiendo por las escaleras se encontró a Margaret la cual le dijo que Colin le había mandado a decir que no lo buscara en la Sala Común porque no estaría y que por favor el libro se lo entregara al día siguiente.  
  
Al recibir ese recado Ginny decidió ir a caminar al lago, bueno no a caminar, sino a contemplar el libro de Colin, que en realidad era un álbum... con fotos de Harry, así que para que no la vieran se escondió detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a uno de los bancos que había en el lago.  
  
A eso de las 8 y 45 vio a un chico llegar y sentarse justamente en el banco que se encontraba cerca de ella, luego de un rato vio acercarse a 2 personas más, 1 era Hermione y la otra era... la persona a la cual amaba más que a otra cosa en su vida, con la cual soñaba todas las noches, esa persona por la cual suspiraba cada vez que la veía o tan solo cada vez que se la nombraban, era. Harry  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos vio que este se alejaba y que los otros 2 se sentaban en el banco. Ella no deseaba escuchar su conversación, pero... que hacía? No se podía mover, se darían cuenta de que estaba allí, además verían el libro...no, eso no era posible, así que decidió quedarse allí, las voces se escuchaban clara y nítidamente.  
  
- Esta noche, por eso te pedí que vinieras, además queria pedirte que......  
  
- Que cosa?  
  
- Bueno tu sabes que tu me gustas mucho así que... yo te queria pedir que fueras mi novia  
  
- Viktor, este. tu sabes que yo te aprecio mucho, pero la verdad yo también tengo algo que decirte.  
  
- Y que será eso?  
  
De pronto escuchó algo... no podía ser, no era cierto lo que estaba escuchando:  
  
- Yo estoy enamorada de alguien  
  
- De verdad? De quien?, eso quiere decir que tu respuesta es que no - Dijo tristemente  
  
- Este....yo estoy enamorada de Harry - Concluyó mientras se sonrojaba  
  
Ginny se quedó petrificada, no sabía que hacer, no podía ser cierto... bueno pero por lo menos de algo estaba segura, a Harry no le gustaba Hermione así que no todo estaba perdido, o a lo mejor...  
  
En ese momento se presentó su oportunidad perfecta, debía salir de allí, Hermione y Viktor se levantaron y se fueron a sentar en la orilla del lago, Ginny se apresuró a subir a su dormitorio, ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas, y en ese momento recordó las palabras de su hermano "Después De La Tormenta Siempre Llega La Calma", luego de pensar un poco en todo lo ocurrido, se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
********************************Fin Del Flash Back*********************************  
  
Luego de un buen rato sumido en una caminata sin rumbo, dirigido por sus pensamientos, Harry se topó con una persona a la cual tenía tiempo sin ver, esa persona que había despertado en él, el sentimiento del amor, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, Harry se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa la chica estaba sumida en un desconsolado llanto.  
  
- Cho... -Le dijo aún sorprendido  
  
- Que qui... - En ese momento alzó la vista - Ahhh eres tu Harry - Dijo mientras este se sentaba a su lado.  
  
- A quien esperabas?...  
  
- No, a nadie es solo que me sorprendió verte  
  
- A mí también verte a ti - Dijo mientras que le quitaba algunas lágrimas de la cara- Sabes, te aseguro que a él este en donde este no le gustaría verte así...  
  
- Pero es que... lo extraño tanto - Dijo Rompiendo en sollozos otra vez.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero entiende que debes seguir adelante y no dejar que su muerte haya sido en vano.  
  
- Es que... él murió por mi culpa - Agregó mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez y Harry instintivamente la abrazo, y ella se aferró a su cuello comenzando a llorar cada vez más y más.  
  
- Vamos Cho, eso fue lo más absurdo que he escuchado, el único que tiene la culpa de todo esto es Voldemort, ven, hazlo por Cedric, deja ya de llorar, con eso solo logras hacerte daño tu misma.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Sin peros, prométeme que no vas a llorar más, si de verdad lo querías hazlo por él, te aseguro que se alegrara de verte sonreír...  
  
- Muchísimas Gracias Harry, de verdad eres una persona muy especial - Le agradeció dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla - Tienes razón, debo seguir adelante, por mí, pero también lo haré por él - Agregó mientras se ponía de pie - Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde, Adiós y muchísimas gracias por tu consejo - Se despidió  
  
- Adiós - Susurró Harry, mientras perdía a la chica de vista y luego se tendía en la grama, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo despejado con todas aquellas hermosas estrellas brillando sobre él, así duró un buen rato hasta que...  
  
- Vengo a matarte Harry Potter...  
  
Harry pegó un brinco y se puso muy pálido, y un sudor frío recorría su espalda y cuando se volteó... lo único que encontró fue a Hermione partiéndose de la risa  
  
- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? - Le preguntó un poco molesto  
  
- T-t-u C-a-a-r-a- Tartamudeó un poco y luego soltó otra carcajada, después de unos minutos se aclaró la garganta y vio al chico - Oye harry, discúlpame, de verdad no sabía que te asustarías tanto  
  
- Señorita Granger, le voy a pedir el favor de que jamás vuelva a hacer eso, si es que no quiere ver muerto de un susto a este noble caballero.  
  
- No te preocupes, no lo vuelvo a hacer...-Respondió con una sonrisa - Pero Dios Santo, Harry el cabello se te alboroto más de lo normal, ven a acá - Harry obedeció y se acercó a Hermione, la cual le paso la mano por la cabeza y comenzó a tratar de arreglarle un poco el cabello - Así esta mejor - Agregó finalmente.  
  
- Y se puede saber que hace esta damisela a estas horas de la noche sola y desprotegida por estos lares?  
  
- Vine a buscar a un noble caballero que me proteja y que me acompañe en el oscuro y peligroso camino a la sala común  
  
- Entonces vamonos, mire que la damisela necesita descansar y este noble caballero también.  
  
- Si, claro, usted tiene que reponerse de su pre-infarto - Observó riendo.  
  
Harry y Hermione subieron a la sala común entre sus risas y bromas, para lo tarde que era, se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente, luego estos se fueron a sentar cerca de Fleur y Ron los cuales jugaban animadamente Ajedrez Mágico.  
  
- Pog fin llegagon, ya me tenían pgeocupada - Comentó Fleur  
  
- Lo sentimos, es que nos entretuvimos un poco allá abajo - Dijo Hermione  
  
- Si claro, con Viktor - murmuro Ron en un tono tan bajo que solo él pudo escuchar.  
  
- De todos modos ya nos vamos a dormir, verdad Hermione - Le dijo Harry a la chica mientras disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
- Si, claro el señor aquí presente necesita recuperarse - Agregó con una sonrisa  
  
- Que mosca les pico a ustedes dos? - Preguntó Ron atónito por la escena que acababa de presenciar.  
  
- Nada, olvídalo - Respondió Harry - Hermione vamos te dejo en la puerta del dormitorio no vaya a ser que te vayas a perder - Dijo comenzando a reír  
  
- Si, vamos, Fleur te espero arriba, sí?  
  
- Si, clago hegmi, cuando tegmine esta pagtida con Gon subo, la vegdad ya estoy cansada  
  
Harry y Hermione subieron por las escaleras de caracol y cuando estaban al frente de la puerta del dormitorio de chicas Harry dijo:  
  
- Ahora que he dejado a la damisela en la seguridad de su habitación, este noble caballero puede ir a descansar en paz y tranquilidad, sabiendo que ha hecho lo correcto.  
  
- Si, eso creo - Se volteo para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero antes se dio media vuelta y hizo algo que la dejo muy sorprendida.  
  
- Hasta mañana mi noble caballero - Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla - Que descanse y que se recupere de su pre-infarto.  
  
- Usted también necesita descansar - Agregó rápidamente, pero muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho Hermione - Hasta mañana, mira que aun me tienes que contar para que te citó Krum.  
  
- Ya mañana se dará cuenta usted mismo de para que fui llamada a esa urgente cita - Dijo y ahora si abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró.  
  
Harry se fue a su dormitorio en su cabeza habia un torbellino de ideas, Que había sido eso?, la respuesta lógica es que fue un beso, pero no, a eso no se refería él, el se refería a..... " Bah tonterías mías" pensó, y luego su cabeza comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, tenia muchas preocupaciones, El Quidditch, Cho, Voldemort, aunque de este había descansado un poco ya que no había tenido mas noticias suyas y tampoco tenia muchas ganas de tenerlas, pero igual eso le seguía preocupando....Además también seguí preocupado por su padrino, tenía tiempo sin saber nada de él, y si algo malo le había sucedido?..."No creo, nos hubiésemos enterado ya por el profeta" concluyó al fin, pero... también habían otras cosas que lo mortificaban, como las múltiples amenazas que recibía de parte de Velthmon, pero eso no era lo que le atormentaba, lo que le preocupaba eran los comentarios que hacía ese chico, eran extraños, era como que si el supiera algo, o como que si el quisiera hacerle daño a él, pero porque? Si ni siquiera se conocían, porque tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que él le quería hacer daño, pero porque? " Cada vez alucinó más, lo mismo pensé con Venuska, pero ya ves, según Hermione era una chica buena, y todos los demás también piensan lo mismo, así que no entiendo... "Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo..... Venuska, esa era otra de las cosas que lo atormentaban, porque esa extraña actitud, y....ella también... ella también parecía creer lo mismo que él, que Thomas le quería hacer daño..... Entre tantos pensamientos sin querer se quedo profundamente dormido, en un sueño tranquilo se podría decir para todas las cosas que le preocupaban en ese momento, se quedo dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Ron llegó a la habitación y sin querer se le había caído el vaso cuando fue a tomar agua.  
  
Por otra parte en el dormitorio de chicas había un ambiente digamos un poco mas "animado", cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se tiro en su cama, y comenzó a suspirar justo en el momento en que llegó Fleur acompañada de Anna a la habitación.  
  
- Ay dios mío, que es esto, me estoy asfixiando, demasiado amor en el aire - Comentó Anna riendo.  
  
- Anna, tu eges la menos indicada paga haceg ese comentagio, pogque si mal no gecuegdo tu eges la novia de Oliveg, no? - Le dijo mientras le miraba pícaramente - Pego de todos modos tienes gazón, demasiado amog en el aige que gespigo.  
  
- Hermione, te encuentras bien? - Dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a la chica.  
  
- Claro que estoy bien, estoy de maravilla....  
  
- Y podemos sabeg a que debemos eso?  
  
Hermione se dispuso a contarles todo lo ocurrido en el lago, lo de que Viktor de irá de Hogwarts por un tiempo, que le había confesado que ella estaba enamorada de Harry cuando Viktor le había pedido que fueran novios, cuando asustó a Harry, lo bien que se la había pasado bromeando con Harry, lo del beso que le dio en la mejilla.... Y cuando se cansó ya de hablar tanto, les dijo a las otra 2 que quería descansar, y que mañana seguirían hablando, a lo cual ellas 2 aceptaron diciendo que también estaban muy cansadas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre, Hermione bajó temprano y se fue con Harry y con Ron al comedor, cuando llegaron abajo vieron que ya todos estaban sentado y que Dumbledore se disponía a comunicarles algo. También notaron que en la mesa de profesores habían agregado 1 silla más eso quería decir que.....  
  
Cuando ya se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se comenzó a dirigir al comedor:  
  
- Buenos días queridos alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles que su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, llegó al colegio anoche, así que démosle la bienvenida a.....- En el comedor reinó un silencio sepulcral - .......Remus Lupin - De pronto sin saber que había sido presentado ya previamente al comedor entro Lupin con el mismo aspecto de siempre, la impresión de Harry fue tal que la cucharilla con la cual se estaba comiendo sus hojuelas de avena cayó estrepitosamente dentro del plato, y le salpico avena por toda la cara.  
  
- Harry, estas bien? - Preguntó Hermione - Por lo visto la noticia no te gusto...  
  
- Que no me gustó?, Que dices, ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado en días....- Exclamó felizmente - Luego de comer nos acercaremos a saludarlo, les parece bien?  
  
- Claro, no sabes el gusto que me da que sea él nuestro nuevo profesor, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba a Snape - Dijo ron con una sonrisa.  
  
De repente llegó la hora del correo, cientos de lechuzas volaban por todo el comedor, repartiéndole las cartas y los paquetes a todos los estudiantes, para su sorpresa a Harry le había llegado una carta, se apresuró a abrirla y para su agrado la carta decía.......  
  
" Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo ha estado mi querido ahijado?, debes pensar que soy un mal padrino, tenía tiempo sin darte noticias mías, de seguro te he tenido muy preocupado... Pero bueno eso ya es pasado, Tengo que decirte que estoy muy bien, los dementores se alejaron del sitio de donde estoy, esa es la razón por la cual no te escribí antes...estaban muy cerca de donde estoy. Te ha pasado algo extraño, te ha dolido la cicatriz?, Recuerda informármelo, envíamele saludos a Ron, a Hermione, a Remus y a Dumbledore. Me despido, espero que estés muy bien. Saludos Hocicos"  
  
A Harry le alegró mucho la noticia, se sentía muy feliz, ahora tenía una preocupación menos, su padrino estaba bien, estuviera donde estuviera... Luego de comer los 3 chicos se acercaron de donde Remus, allí duraron mas o menos unas media hora hablando con él, hasta que Hermione recordó que tenía clases de Aritmancia y que ya llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa.  
  
Por su parte Harry y Ron también se tuvieron que despedir, ya que tenían una de sus horrorosas y aburridas clases con Trelawney.  
  
Al cabo de un rato y luego de que Trelawney les diera una noticia que para algunos fue muy buena y para otros no tanto la clase acabo. Al terminarse la clase se fueron directo al pasillo donde se encontrarían con Hermione, que los estaba esperando a ellos y a Venuska para poder irse a la biblioteca, para poder terminar el trabajo que Hagrid les había asignado en su ultima clase, y como el trabajo tenía que ser de 4 personas y esa clase fue su primera compartida con Ravenclaw Hermione insistió en que Venuska trabajara con ellos, y Harry y Ron aceptaron sin ningún problema.  
  
- Hola Hermi, y Venuska? - Preguntó Harry  
  
- Alli viene - Señalo a 4 personas que se venían acercando, hasta en donde estaban se escuchaba su conversación.  
  
- Entonces será perfecto....será el momento ideal para aplicar nuestro plan- Decía Jacki que venía tomada de manos con Fred.  
  
- Si, me encantaría verles las caras....- Dijo Venuska en tono malicioso  
  
- Pero recuerden, la espera valdrá la pena. -Sonrió picaramente George  
  
- Si, sobretodo porque la espera solo durara 3 días - Asintió Fred - Pero no es justo ustedes lo disfrutaran más....  
  
- Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de ser las nuevas golpeadoras de Ravenclaw - Dijo Venuska con orgullo  
  
- Bueno, pero lo importante es que será genial y lo mejor es que no sospecharan de nosotros....- Murmuro Jacki  
  
- Claro, con la ayuda de tu amiga será mas fácil...-Observó George.  
  
En ese momento Venuska vió a Hermione con Harry y Ron en medio del pasillo, así que se despidió de sus amigos y se fue rumbo a ellos.  
  
- Hola Chicos!!! - Exclamó animada  
  
- Hola - respondieron los 3 a coro  
  
- Se enteraron de lo del baile?- Comentó Hermione  
  
- Si, Trelawney nos lo dijo - Dijo apesumbrado Ron  
  
- A nosotros nos lo dijo Mcgonagall, y no entiendo tu tono ron, ya que a mí me parece que es una idea genial  
  
- Claro, porque tú eres quien debe elegir la pareja - Agregó - Además tu tienes a muchos chicos a los cuales invitar, en cambio, quien me va a invitar a mí?  
  
- Myrtle la Llorona - Respondió Harry a lo que Hermione y Venuska comenzaron a reír  
  
- Muy chistosito Harry Potter, y dime tu porque andas tan feliz...no me digas que?....- Interrogo picaramente ron.  
  
- No, nadie me ha invitado, y no pienso martirizarme preocupándome con eso, tengo otras cosas en que pensar....  
  
Que les pareció? Vieron quien es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?, Cómo seguirá la mamá de Hermione?, Porque Krum tiene que ir a Durmstrang?, Que será eso tan importante que lo obliga a irse del colegio?, Desde cuando Ron se preocupa tanto si lo invitan o no al baile, será que desea que lo invite alguien en especial?, Bah todos aquí sabemos muy bien que él quiere que Hermione lo invite pero....lo hará?, Todo puede pasar, recordemos que para esas fechas presuntamente Krum no estará en el colegio, Desde cuando Hermione y Harry estan tan unidos?, y que me dicen de Ron y Fleur?, Bueno estos últimos no tanto, Que estarán tramando Jacki, Venuska, Fred y George?, nada bueno debe ser, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero.... será una broma?....para quien?....eso ya lo saben así que se las pueden responder fácilmente, pero por si acaso se les olvido se los digo yo, la broma que están tramando es para Thomas Velthmon y para Draco Malfoy, ya saben, la broma se las harán para que esos 2 se escarmienten y dejen de molestar un poco a Venuska, que al parecer ya la traen harta, pero... porque la molestan tanto, Draco no mucho pero... Thomas sí, aun sigo sin comprender que se traen ellos 2, y ustedes?....Ahhh otra cosa, Quien los ayudará en la broma?...Según hemos entendido es una amiga de Jacki, pero quien...?Ya pronto lo sabremos, no se preocupen, que les parece lo del baile, que irá a pasar allí?...un baile de Halloween, suena interesante, no les parece?...Bueno déjenme decirles que tendrán que aguantar un poco para poder saber que pasara luego....Ahhh antes de irme, Que les pareció lo de Cho?, pobre chica la muerte de Cedric debe haberla afectado bastante, ojalá siga el consejo que le dio Harry, otra cosa, que creen ustedes que hará Ginny ahora que sabe que Hermione está enamorada de Harry, se lo contara a Ron?, se imaginan lo que pasaría....bueno no creo que pueda ser algo tan malo como un encuentro con Voldemort, hablando de él, no les parece que esta muy calmado?...será que está muerto?...ojalá pero si en verdad lo estuviera ya nos hubiésemos enterado.... Como Sirius sabía que Remus estaba en Hogwarts, porque si mal no recuerdo en la carta que le envió a Harry decía que le diera saludos a Remus, por otra parte... donde estará metido?...Bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar para poder presenciar los acontecimientos que se aproximan. 


	13. Una Clase de Pociones

Capitulo 13  
  
Una Clase de Pociones  
  
Esa tarde cuando terminaron el trabajo en la biblioteca se fueron a pasear un rato, tenían una conversación muy amena, o por lo menos Hermione, Ron y Venuska, Esta les estaba contando como fue que consiguió el puesto como golpeadora... Al parecer se habían vuelto muy amigos de la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón Harry seguía dudando de ella, aún recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer lo ocurrido en lo que antes era el pasillo prohibido, él lo había escuchado... ella tenía un secreto, y por lo visto era uno muy grave, ya que hasta le echo un Desmaius a George solo para que no se enterara de nada y ella pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Thomas... Lo presentía, ella sabía algo... pero que?...  
  
- Harry... guapo, pero que te pasa que vienes tan distraído, creo que si en hace un momento hubiese venido Draco disfrazado de Chica bailando Samba tú ni cuenta te dabas - Comentó Venuska, y Ron soltó una leve carcajada por este comentario.  
  
- Este... lo siento que decían?- Preguntó aun un poco distraído Harry  
  
- Harry, Venuska tiene razón, dinos que te sucede, te preocupa algo? - Dijo Hermione con un tono de preocupación en su voz.  
  
- Claro que le preocupa algo, le preocupa que Cho aun no lo haya invitado al baile - Intervino Ron.  
  
- En serio es por eso? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida a la cual no le había agradado mucho el comentario de Ron, aunque solo Venuska lo notó.  
  
- Un día te delataras, no será hoy... no será mañana... pero algún día... - Observó Venuska con un tono filosófico en su voz.  
  
- De que hablas Venuska? - Preguntó Ron atónito por el comentario de la chica  
  
- De nada querido, el que haya comprendido, pues felicitaciones!!!, y el que no... pues que lo olvide- Agregó la chica  
  
- Sabes, cada día me convenzo mas de que estas loca... -Dijo Hermione, quien si había comprendido a que se refería Venuska con su comentario.  
  
- Elemental mi querida Hermione, pero ya, dejen que este jovencito nos cuente sus temores y preocupaciones - Pero para su sorpresa, cuando voltearon a ver nuevamente a Harry se sorprendieron al ver que este ya no estaba junto a ellos.  
  
- Oigan a donde se fue? - Ron con cara sorprendida al ver que su amigo habia desaparecido  
  
- Creo que se aburrió de nuestro tema de conversación, mírenlo, allí esta, pero miren nada mas......  
  
- Que cosa Venuska? - Que veas por quien nos dejo Harry, Hermione, mira, esta allí sentado en aquel banco, pero miren nada mas se la nombraron y la fue a buscar.....  
  
- Que hace Harry con Cho?  
  
- Yo que sé Ron, a lo mejor tu teoría se vuelve realidad y el sueño de Harry también, te imaginas... que Cho lo invite al baile, al chico se le quitan todas las preocupaciones  
  
- No creo que lo haga Venuska  
  
- Porque tan segura Hermione, la única forma de que eso sea imposibles es que Harry ya tenga pareja y hasta donde tengo entendido no la tiene, así que no veo porque no pueda ser posible  
  
En ese momento oyeron una voz detrás de ellos  
  
- Hermione!!! Ron!!!- Decía Margaret muy fuerte quien venía corriendo.  
  
- Hola Margaret, y esa sorpresa tu aquí? - Dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
- Este... ay primita, donde esta Harry? - Dijo rápidamente  
  
- Allá, por? - Respondió Hermione mientras señalaba a un chico pelo negro que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos.  
  
- Ahh que lastima, necesitaba decirle algo, pero bueno... por cierto ya tienen pareja para el baile?  
  
- No - respondieron los 3 a coro  
  
- Bueno... entonces... Ron te gustaría ir conmigo? - Preguntó animada Margaret.  
  
- Si, Claro, sería un placer- Contestó el pelirrojo, que aunque hubiese preferido que lo invitara Hermione no iba a perder esa oportunidad, además nadie le podía asegurar que Hermione haría eso, así que era mejor asegurar una pareja para ese día e ir con Margaret no estaría nada mal...  
  
- Oye!!! Y eso que no invitaste a Harry - Observó Hermione sorprendida  
  
- Porque lo mas seguro es que lo invite ella - Concluyó Margaret señalando a Cho - Además Ron es un buen partido, recuerdo que en aquélla fiesta me divertí mucho con él - Agregó con una sonrisa  
  
- Porque todos piensan lo mismo - Murmuro Hermione tan bajito que solo ella y Venuska lo escucharon  
  
- No te preocupes no lo hará, mira - Dijo Venuska señalando a Harry que ya venía de regreso.  
  
- Hermione, Venuska, nos vemos luego, voy a acompañar a Margaret a la biblioteca - Comentó Ron - Me despiden de Harry, ya luego me enterare de todo... Vamos Margaret? - Si claro, adiós primita, adiós Venuska, cuídense y le dan muchos saludos a Harry de mi parte  
  
Ron y Margaret se marcharon hablando muy animadamente, mientras que Hermione y Venuska se quedaron por un momento en silencio, Venuska contemplando el ambiente y Hermione viendo por donde venía Harry.  
  
- Porque estas tan segura de que no lo hizo? - Dijo Hermione  
  
- Hermione aun no me conoces bien, si yo digo que no lo hizo es porque no lo hizo, pero si quieres apostar?...  
  
- Ojalá tengas la razón Venuska...  
  
- Claro que la tendré, pero... deberías aprovechar ahora, invítalo, nada pierdes, además Viktor no esta, y Ron ya tiene pareja  
  
- Hola, y Ron a donde fue? - Era Harry, ya había llegado a donde se encontraban Hermione y Venuska.  
  
- Se fue - Dijo Venuska  
  
- Bueno, y que hicieron en mi ausencia?  
  
- Pues nada, ver como Ron conseguía pareja - Comentó Venuska  
  
- En serio? - Le preguntó Harry sorprendido por su comentario - Y quien es su pareja?, OH ya veo Hermi, pues me hubieses dicho...  
  
- Yo? Oye!!! Quien dijo que había sido yo, fue mi prima - Intervino Hermione  
  
- Margaret?!!! - Exclamó Harry sorprendido  
  
- Claro Harry cual más, creo que no tengo otra..  
  
- Sigo sin poder creerlo, pero bueno..  
  
- Y a ti como te fue?...-Preguntó Venuska para cambiar el tema, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Hermione la interrumpió  
  
- Porque a juzgar de todo lo que tardaste te debe haber ido excelente  
  
- Vamos Hermione, pero si solo tarde 5 minutos  
  
- Ya Harry, pero como tu deberías saber cada minuto para ella es una eternidad y no puede perderlos en otra cosa que no sea estudiar -Bromeó Venuska - Pero ya cerrado el tema de Hermione, ahora no nos piensas contar como te fue?  
  
- De verdad no entiendo a que te refieres, pero si tan solo fui a saludarla y a preguntarle como seguía, pareciera que esperaran que les dijera que me invito al baile o algo por el estilo.. - Bueno en ese caso, los dejo, tengo clase de Herbología dentro de 15 min. y aún debo buscar mis libros en el dormitorio.  
  
- Hasta luego Venuska  
  
- Adiós Hermi, que te vaya bien, y recuerda lo que te dije - Le dijo guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo - Adiós Harry, suerte - Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada, Hermione estaba sentada con la vista fija en el lago y Harry se había tendido en el suelo a su lado.  
  
- En que piensas? - Preguntó Harry  
  
- Quién Yo?  
  
- No, mi fantasma  
  
- Ahh bueno  
  
- Claro que tú Hermione, quien más... aunque pensándolo bien, ya sé en que piensas, como no lo pensé antes?..estas así porque Viktor se fue...  
  
- Así como? - Preguntó extrañada la joven  
  
- Yo que sé, digamos que triste, preocupada, dime que te pasa a lo mejor te puedo ayudar, no crees?  
  
- Lo mismo te digo yo a ti Harry, y por mi parte creo que lo único que me preocupa ahora es la salud de mi madre- Dijo, aunque por su mente pasaban ideas como: "Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, vamos Hermione a quien tratas de engañar?, no te voy a negar que sí estoy preocupada por la salud de mi madre, pero tu bien sabes que ella se recuperara pronto, porque no terminas de admitir que estas celosa y que no soportas el hecho de que Harry se lleve ahora tan bien con Cho"  
  
- Mmm..., ya veo, por mi parte déjame decirte que me preocupa el Quidditch, mi padrino, Voldemort, y verte en ese estado...  
  
- Pero si tu no tienes la culpa - Agregó la chica  
  
- Ya lo sé Hermione, pero siento una impotencia por dentro al saber que no puedo ayudarte  
  
- Harry, nadie puede hacer nada, pero ya veras yo estoy tranquila sé que mi madre se recuperara  
  
- Te estas contradiciendo a ti misma, eso quiere decir que eso no es lo que te preocupa en realidad... -Dijo Harry tratando de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, pero esta le esquivaba la mirada.  
  
- Harry pero mira la hora que es, es tardísimo, vamonos ya, nuestra clase de pociones comienza dentro de poco - Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj. - Si tienes razón pero vamonos ya, y ni creas que te vas a salvar de darme una explicación después... -Comentó Harry viendo como la chica se levantaba rápidamente solo para no responder a su pregunta.  
  
Antes de bajar a las mazmorras tuvieron que ir en busca de Ron a la biblioteca, este aun se encontraba con Margaret y apenas entraron a la biblioteca se podían oír sus risas.  
  
- Ron, es tarde, Snape se molestara si llegamos tarde  
  
- Esta bien, ya entendí, Hermi - Dijo Ron y luego volteándose hacia donde estaba Margaret - Adiós Margaret nos vemos después.  
  
- Adiós chicos, por cierto... Harry, como te fue con Cho? - Preguntó Margaret  
  
- Oigan porque les interesa tanto lo que me diga Cho, de verdad no entiendo, pero si lo único que hice fue irla a saludar para ver como seguía- Respondió Harry  
  
- Buena, lo siento, no quería que te molestaras, me perdonas?  
  
- Si, bueno esta bien, es lo mismo, tu no fuiste la única que me lo preguntó  
  
- ¡CHICOS ES TARDE YA!!!  
  
- Ya Hermione, no te exaltes, ya nos vamos - Le dijo ron a la chica para tratar de calmarla  
  
- Adiós - Se despidió Margaret  
  
- Nos vemos luego - Dijeron los 3 a coro  
  
Hermione caminaba a Grandes zancadas y Harry y Ron tenían que correr para seguirle el paso, de pronto se cruzaron con 2 personas que iban discutiendo:  
  
- Pilar, vamos no seas así  
  
- Draco, que me dejes en paz, no vez que es tarde ya?  
  
- Si, claro que sé, ahorita tenemos clases de pociones, pero no te preocupes Snape no nos dirá nada, y menos a mí.....  
  
- Bueno ese eres tu, que eres el niñito consentido del profesor, pero YO NO LO SOY, déjame pasar ya!!!!!  
  
- Bueno, pero si me prometes que te sentarás conmigo hoy?  
  
- Si, como quieras ahora déjame pasar, sí?  
  
- Bueno esta bien  
  
- Adiós, nos vemos en la clase  
  
Malfoy, comenzó a caminar rápido, pasó a un lado de Harry y Ron sin siquiera notarlos, "Que suerte, no estoy de humor para una pelea" Pensó Harry, luego alguien le pasó sus manos por los ojos tapándoselos.  
  
- Quién es? - Preguntó Harry llevando sus manos también a sus ojos y topándose con las manos de la chica  
  
- Adivina, guapo, que yo no te lo pienso decir  
  
- Ahhh... Hola Pilar, como estas?  
  
- Oye!!! Cómo sabías que era yo?  
  
- Porque eres la única chica que conozco que va a Pociones a la misma hora que nosotros y que tiene ese acento  
  
- Pues hombre, tienes razón, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima  
  
- Cómo has estado Pilar? - Intervino Ron  
  
- Muy bien Ron, aquí fastidiada por tener que ir a pociones, pero bue..., Y ustedes como han estado?  
  
- De maravilla y si un poco fastidiados igual que tu por ir a pociones...  
  
Hermione que miraba incrédula la escena, decidió que era mejor irse sola a pociones, caminaba a paso rápido y no se dio cuenta cuando sin querer se llevo a alguien por delante, pero para su mala suerte fue una de las personas que no se hubiese querido conseguir...  
  
- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí... - Dijo Draco, arrastrando sus palabras - Pero si es la Sangre sucia, ratón de laboratorio Granger  
  
- Cállate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para aguantarte  
  
- Pues lo vas a tener que hacer, porque no veo ni al héroe de todos los indefensos: "Potter", ni a Venuska para que te protejan y muchísimo menos veo por aquí cerca al pobretón Weasley.  
  
- Eso es porque vienen mas atrás con tu queridísima Pilar  
  
- Ahhh con que esas tenemos, creo que ya entiendo... - Dijo mientras le sujetaba por el brazo - Así que la sangre sucia esta celosa?, bueno pues déjame decirte que mal gusto no tienen pero YO Draco Malfoy no voy a permitir que Potter me quite lo que es mío, Pues bien, tu tampoco estas nada mal, lo que pasa querida es que el pobretón y Potter se dieron cuenta de que no le conviene tratar con los SANGRE SUCIA - Dijo en tono despectivo  
  
- Malfoy anda vete, quieres mira que sino te pueden quitar lo que es "tuyo"  
  
- No, allí si que te equivocaste, ahora mismo voy a hacer pagar todas las que me debe a Potter - Y cuando terminó decir eso se acercó al rostro de Hermione, está al ver lo que Malfoy trataba de hacer le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que dejo sin aire al rubio. - NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!! Suéltame!!! - Gritó Hermione tratándose de zafar su brazo de la Mano de Malfoy  
  
- Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con un Malfoy - Dicho esto tomó con fuerza por la barbilla a Hermione la alzó y se acercó a ella, haciéndola reacortarse de una de las columnas que estaban cerca.  
  
- Auxilio!!!!Suéltame Malfoy, Suéltame!!!!!- Grito Hermione, luego cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor, pero para su suerte sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y Harry, Ron, y Pilar habían llegado hasta el lugar de los hechos.  
  
- QUE LA SUELTES IMBECIL, NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? - Gritó Ron rojo de furia.  
  
- Esto te enseñara a no meterte con ella!!!- Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de Pegarle un fuerte golpe a Draco en la nariz.  
  
- Maldito Potter!!! Ya verás, esta me la pagarás!!!- Pero sin decir mas nada se fue del lugar de los hechos sangrando por la nariz, Hermione se había dejado caer en el suelo, sin creer aún nada de lo que había pasado pero Harry se arrodilló juntó a ella y le pasó su mano por su pelo.  
  
- Te sientes bien, Hermi?  
  
- Si, Harry, muchísimas Gracias  
  
- Oye Harry, casi le desfiguras el rostro!!!- Dijo Ron animado - Me vas a tener que enseñar  
  
- Vamos Ron, tampoco es para tanto, y vamonos ya, que ahora si se nos hace tarde, Hermi, vamos levántate - Dijo dándole la mano  
  
- Oigan, de verdad muchísimas gracias, les debo una  
  
- Bueno, Hermione no te preocupes, luego nos prestas tu tarea de Herbología y todo queda como nuevo, eh? - Bromeó Ron  
  
- Muy Gracioso Ron, pero creo que por esta vez puedo hacer una excepción y prestárselas  
  
- A donde se fue Pilar, Ron? - Preguntó Harry  
  
- Se fue detrás de Malfoy, Harry  
  
- Chicos, ya es tarde, enserio vamos.  
  
Los 3 se fueron corriendo a las mazmorras ya se hacía tarde, pero para su suerte cuando llegaron Snape aun no había llegado a la clase, se apuraron a tomar sus asientos, y luego vieron cuando entro Pilar acompañada por Malfoy, ya sin sangre en la nariz. "Debe haber ido a la enfermería" Pensó Harry, Muy seguido de Malfoy, entró Thomas seguido por un grupo de chicas, por lo visto el nuevo se había vuelto muy popular en su casa, pero a él parecía no interesarle las trataba a todas con desprecio, bueno menos a Pansy, con quien se le veía muchas veces hablando en los corredores.  
  
- Ayyy tanta basura me enferma como odio estas clases - Dijo en tono despectivo mirando a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
- Oye Thomas!!!, Te sentarás conmigo? - Preguntó Pansy Parkinson que venía llegando a las mazmorras.  
  
- Si claro, no hay problema - Respondió  
  
- Que Pansy, es que ya me cambiaste por Velthmon?? - Le interrogó Draco  
  
- Si querido, te cambie el mismo día que tu me cambiaste por la Españolita esa  
  
- Bueno, bueno, no dije nada - Dijo Draco  
  
- Ayyy Cállense ya los 2, me ponen los nervios de punta, no ven que trato de pensar - Dijo exasperado Thomas  
  
- Y pensar en que Thomas?, no me digas que estas concentrado en tu amiguita... Venuska, Lo siento Pansy, de verdad te compadezco, no tienes oportunidad con él, ya ves.... esta concentrado pensando en SU adorada Venuska González  
  
- QUE?!!! QUE TE GUSTA LA CHICA ESA DE RAVENCLAW?!!!- Gritó Pansy  
  
- Cálmate!!!!¡¡¡QUIÉN DIJO QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA ELLA!!! Vamos Draco, no alucines, habla por ti, eh?  
  
- Si, como quieras, no creas que no me doy cuenta como la persigues y siempre le tienes el ojo encima - Comentó Draco  
  
- Pues si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver Draco, comprende que entre nosotros hay otros asuntos... y si, no te equivocaste al decir que estaba pensando en ella, pues sí tengo que buscarla.....  
  
- Lo ves Pansy?, el pobre esta muy enamorado y no habrá nada ni nadie que la haga olvidar a su chica de Ravenclaw  
  
- Draco, vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese y te juro que olvidare que somos amigos y te voy a dar una poción para que no vuelvas a abrir la boca en lo que te queda de vida, entendiste? - Le amenazó Thomas  
  
- Uyyy pero que mal carácter, Venuska te lo esta pegando, pero ya Thomas no pienso discutir contigo.  
  
En ese momento entró Snape a la habitación muy molesto, y murmurando cosas que nadie entendió, Luego de un rato en los cuales ya Gryffindor llevaba 20 puntos menos, Snape los agrupo por parejas para que realizaran la poción.  
  
- Ahora bien las parejas son: Potter y Granger, Finnigan y Parvati, Weasley y Neville......-y así siguió sucesivamente con los Gryffindor- Ahora bien, por los Slytherin las parejas son: Velthmon y Parkinson, Malfoy y García, Crabbe y Goyle... - Y así hasta que ya los nombro a todos - AHORA BIEN A TRABAJAR, Y NO QUIERO RUIDOS!!! Todas las parejas se agruparon tal como había ordenado el profesor, luego de un rato de estar trabajando, de tener que aguantar las burlas de los Slytherin, y que les bajaran puntos, sucedió algo que si no fue para bien ya que les bajaron mas puntos, les bajó un poco la tensión que había en el salón, de pronto un fuerte BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!! Retumbó en toda la mazmorra y una viscosa capa de color morado se esparció por todo el salón.  
  
- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? - Rugió Snape, muy molesto  
  
- P-pro-fe-s-sor e-el ca-al-d-der-o d-de Ne-vi-lle ex-plo-t-to - Tartamudeó Ron  
  
- Ya me di cuenta, No hace falta que lo diga, hágame el favor Weasley y lleve al Señor Longbottom a la enfermería, y Señor Finnigan y Señor Thomas, limpien todo este desorden, y los demás SIGAN TRABAJANDO!!!  
  
De la mesa de los Slytherin lo único que se oían eran risas, y comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido, en cambio los Gryffindor ya habían comenzado a trabajar de nuevo, lo único que deseaban era que esa tortura terminara de una buena vez. En la cabeza de Hermione muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, es más, estaba teniendo una especia de "Monologo mental", veamos eso: " Tengo que hacerle caso a Venuska, ella tiene razón, debería aprovechar ahora que no esta Viktor, y que estoy segura de que Cho no lo invitó, pero....QUE DEMONIOS HAGO PENSANDO EN VIKTOR??? ya yo le explique todo, así que lo siento por el, pero por lo menos fui sincera y le dije la verdad de mis sentimientos, AYY Hermione OLVIDATE DE ESO, Y CONCENTRATE EN COMO HARAS PARA INVITAR A HARRY, y si dice que no? Ahhh no Hermione, no vengas con niñerías ahora, además, tu quedaste en GRYFFINDOR, y se supone que los Gryffindor nos caracterizamos por nuestra VALENTÍA, pero me encantaría saber donde esta la mía?, Será que el sombrero se equivocó? No creo, pero.... AYYY YA ME DESVIE DEL TEMA, HERMIONE GRANGER, decídete de una vez por todas lo invitarás o no? CLARO QUE SI, SERA PARA QUE DESPUÉS TE ESTES MURIENDO DE LA ENVIDÍA, PORQUE FUE CON OTRA Y NO CONTIGO, Dígame si van con Cho?, Me Muero, Y si va con Ginny?, Vomito, Bueno Ya!!!, esta decidido, lo invitaras y lo harás AHORA!!!, aprovecha que estas sola con él, que no esta Ron cerca, que estan muy muy cerca "  
  
- Hermione... en que piensas que estas tan callada? - Observó Harry, en un tono muy bajito para que solo ella le escuchara  
  
- Este... yo... pues en nada, en la poción en que va a ser - Murmuró la chica apresuradamente  
  
- Vamos, no me mientas que se ve feo  
  
- Y que quieres que te diga entonces.......  
  
Así comenzaron a hablar en murmullos, para que nadie les escuchara, llevaban rato hablando así y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta así que lo siguieron haciendo...  
  
- Viste la cara de Neville?  
  
- Claro que si Harry, pero peor estaba Ron, estaba tan blanco como un fantasma - Dijo comenzando a reír  
  
- Jajajaja si y como tartamudeaba, pero no, lo de Ron no fue nada comparado con Neville, casi se desmaya... - Los 2 comenzaron a reírse muy bajito, pero Hermione de pronto dejo de reír y para sus adentros se dijo: "Es ahora o NUNCA"  
  
- Este... Harry, yo quería saber.....  
  
- Que cosa, Hermi?  
  
- Bueno, yo quería saber, si querías ir al baile conmigo?  
  
- Ehhh creo que No  
  
- Ahhh bueno, no importa, no tenías que hacerlo de todos modos - Dijo apesumbrada  
  
- Jajajajajajajajajaja - Harry había comenzado a reír  
  
- Que Pasó, de que te ríes?  
  
- De tu cara, Vamos como crees este noble caballero va a rechazar la proposición de su damisela, además recuerde que yo soy el encargado de velar por su seguridad, según ordenes del caballero Krum... Por supuesto que aceptó ir contigo al baile, es mas, será un verdadero placer  
  
- En serio? - Preguntó Hermione incrédula aún de su suerte.  
  
- Hermione, yo no soy ninguno de los Gemelos, para estarte jugando bromas  
  
En ese momento Snape se dio media vuelta, parecía haberlos estado oyendo, estaba muy molesto.  
  
- Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, déjenme recordarles que debo haber dicho que no quería mas ruidos en mi clase, así que...15 puntos menos para Gryffindor - Al decir esto, todos los Slytherin había comenzado a reírse, mientras que Harry y Hermione no decían nada - Además por si acaso no lo sabían esta clase es Pociones me entienden P-O-C-I-ON-E-S, no una clase para declaraciones amorosas - Ante esto último que dijo Snape, Harry y Hermione lo único que hicieron fue verse mutuamente y sonrojarse, y por parte de los Slytherin lo único que habían eran burlas y mas burlas.  
  
Que les pareció? Desde cuando Pilar y Draco tan juntos? Y que me dicen de Pansy y Thomas? Por qué llegaría Snape tarde? Por qué Malfoy había intentado besar a Hermione a la fuerza? Por qué Hermione se molestó cuando vio a Pilar? Por qué Venuska estaba tan segura de que Cho no invitaría a Harry? Por qué Margaret había invitado a Ron y no a Harry? Cuando regresará Viktor? Desde cuando Thomas piensa tanto en Venuska? Por qué Harry reaccionó así ante la situación de Malfoy y Hermione? Es cierto que la tenían que ayudar, pero Ron era el que siempre se ponía agresivo, muchas cosas estaban cambiando, de eso podemos estar seguros, pero veamos que acontecimientos nos depara el futuro.... 


	14. El Baile de Halloween

Capitulo 14  
  
El Baile de Halloween  
  
  
  
Luego de esa Horrorosa clase de Pociones, Harry y Hermione subieron rápidamente a la enfermería en busca de Ron, para poder ir a visitar a Hagrid, tenían tiempo sin verlo, así que decidieron pasar a ver como se encontraban.  
  
En otro lado del colegio, pronto ocurriría algo que descontrolaría la "paz" que existía.  
  
- Tu de nuevo? Será que no piensas dejarme en paz jamás?  
  
- Venuska, no seas así, sé mas educada, no parecen cosas tuyas, antes no me tratabas así  
  
- Claro que no, porque antes no me había dado cuenta de los que eres: Una rata inmunda  
  
- Bueno, bueno, si yo era una rata inmunda tu que eras entonces? Una serpiente?  
  
- No sé lo que era yo, Thomas, y la verdad no me interesa, porque realmente YO cambie, sabes cada vez eres más insoportable  
  
- Y eso que aún no me has terminado de conocer... Pero con gusto uno de estos días te enseño todo lo que he cambiado, y los secretos que guardo...  
  
- Para que tu veas, NO ME INTERESAN, lo único que me encantaría es que uno de estos días ME DEJARAS EN PAZ, ME OYES, EN P-A-Z, es una palabra sencilla que creo que no tendrás dificultad en entender.  
  
En ese momento George venía pasando por el lugar en donde se encontraban Venuska y Thomas, al ver la escena sin pensarlo ni 2 segundos se fue directo a donde Thomas y le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago que dejo a Thomas sin aire, este no se quedó atrás y también golpeó a George pero en vez del estómago lo hizo en la nariz, y George comenzó a sangrar por esta, luego le saltó encima a Thomas y los 2 comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, hasta que Venuska se hartó de esa situación y los separó a los 2  
  
- ¡¡¡Podrían dejar de pelear Ya!!! - Dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta ya que los 2 chicos seguían peleando - ¡¡¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PELEAR YA !!!  
  
- Pero Venuska, como quieres que deje de pelear, además este estúpido tiene que entender que......¡Estúpido!¡Ya verás!- Tomas le había pegado un golpe en la mandíbula a George mientras trataba de hablar con Venuska.  
  
- SI NO SE CALMAN LLAMARE A UN PROFESOR!!!  
  
- No es necesario que lo haga señorita González - Dijo una persona detrás de ella  
  
- Pro-pro-fe-so-ra - Dijo George  
  
- Profesora, yo le puedo explicar lo que sucedió  
  
- No necesito sus explicaciones, confórmense con saber que son 10 puntos menos a cada 1 de sus respectivas casas, y háganme el favor y diríjanse a sus salas comunes si es que no quieren que les castigue señor Weasley y Señor Thomas - Dicho esto Mcgonagall se fue dejando a los 3 jóvenes solos.  
  
- Esta me la pagaras Weasley  
  
- Lo mismo te digo Velthmon  
  
- Son unos ridículos los 2!!! - Explotó Venuska finalmente mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.  
  
Los días siguiente fueron un tanto normales para todos, de lo único que se hablaba era del baile, aunque no todo había sido normal, el día que Ron se entero que Hermione había invitado a Harry al baile, primero comenzó a decirle de todo a Harry, este comprendió a su amigo así que no dijo nada, pero Hermione si que no había comprendido, así que como era de esperarse comenzó a responderle a Ron y terminaron peleando, pero eso no fue nada comparado a la reacción de Ginny, quedó estática, paralizada, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, luego de unos momentos cuando por fin reaccionó lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo a su habitación y de allí no salió sino hasta la noche. Fleur, Anna y Venuska felicitaron a Hermione, pero claro aparte. Los días fueron pasando normal, cada vez se acercaba más la fecha del baile, y últimamente estaban pasando cosas extrañas, Venuska se había molestado a propósito con George, aunque nadie entendió verdaderamente el porque y ella alegaba que se molestó porque: "Es un ridículo, como se atreve a meterse en mis asuntos, el no es nada mío para estarse inmiscuirse en mi vida" Según propias palabras de la chica. Días después pasó algo que se podría decir que hizo que las cosas cambiaran, Fleur y Anna convencieron a Hermione se alisara el pelo, pero no solo por esa noche, sino definitivo, además de convencerla para que hiciera un cambio total en su imagen, un nuevo look, no era tan mala idea así que al final Hermione aceptó, aunque seguía pensando que eso eran tonterías. Un Fin de semana estas 2 decidieron hacer el cambio de imagen de Hermione, Anna había salido a Hosgmedage a una tienda de cosméticos a comprar, la poción alisadora ya preparada, algunas sombras, lápices de labio y algunas cuantas cosas más; Aún era temprano cuando Anna había regresado, faltaban por lo menos unas 5 horas para el almuerzo, así que les daba tiempo más que suficiente para hacer el cambio de imagen completo.  
  
- No se para que les hago caso, estas son puras tonterías  
  
- Hegmione, hazme el favog y ponte este antifaz, así no ves nada de lo que te hagemos sino hasta que tegminemos - Dijo Fleur poniéndole un antifaz a Hermione.  
  
- Si, muy buena idea Fleur, mira que sino, esta niña no nos dejaría hacerle nada, tu deja que nosotras hagamos nuestro trabajo Hermi, ya verás que quedarás espectacular.  
  
- Mas les vale....  
  
Luego de varias horas Hermione aún seguía con el antifaz colocado, Fleur y Anna se la llevaron a ciegas al baño, le lavaron el cabello y Anna sacó de su bolso su secador mágico. Luego de un rato terminaron, Hermione no parecía ella, el pelo le había quedado completamente liso, le quedaba muy bien su cabello así, cuando se vió no puedo decir nada, por lo impactada que estaba., y no era porque no le gustaba, mas bien era por lo bien que había quedado, Anna y Fleur estaban sonrientes, viendo la cara de asombro de Hermione.  
  
- Ahoga nos falta el toque final, Ana compraste el maquillaje?  
  
- Si, y también traje esta cinta, para que se recoja el cabello hacia atrás  
  
- Muy bien, ahoga te vamos a poneg un maquillaje sencillo y de tonalidades clagas  
  
Luego de un rato ya habían terminado, justo a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo, Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron, en el camino Hermione no puedo evitar sonrojarse, todos los chicos la veían de una forma digamos "Distinta" pero eso no le molestaba, bueno si un poco, pero luego se fue acostumbrando...  
  
En eso cuando van bajando por una de las escaleras se consiguieron a Ron.  
  
- Hola Gon  
  
- Hola Fleur  
  
- Oigan, no han visto a Hermione, Harry y yo la andábamos buscando, necesitamos que nos explique algo para pociones  
  
Las 3 chicas se vieron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír, Ron les miraba extrañado, hasta que observó detenidamente a la chica que estaba en medio de Fleur y Anna.  
  
- Hermione, eres tu?  
  
- A quien esperabas, a la reina de roma?  
  
- No lo puedo creer, pero es que...no pareces tú  
  
- Anna, hicimos un excelente tgabajo, no cgees?  
  
- Tan bueno que ahora ni siquiera sus amigos la reconocen, Fleur.  
  
- Ahoga veamos que diga Haggy, Gon, no vayas a decig nada, aquí viene....  
  
En ese momento Harry llegó por detrás de Ron.  
  
- Hola a Todos!!! - Saludó Harry  
  
- Hola Harry - Respondieron todos a coro  
  
De pronto Harry paseó su mirada rápidamente por la de cada uno de sus compañeros, de pronto vio la cara de tonto embobado que tenía Ron, así que buscó con su mirada a Hermione, que debía ser la chica del medio, de pronto de dio cuenta de lo que sucedía,, Hermione no era Hermione, o mejor dicho si era pero se había cambiado, su pelo, se le veía muy bien liso, y....estaba maquillada? Hermione jamás había echo eso, solo en el baile de 4, de resto pensaba que eran tonterías, de pronto reaccionó.  
  
- Wow!! Hermi, pero que bien te ves  
  
- Gracias - Dijo esta sonrojándose un poco  
  
- Y a quien debemos este cambio tan radical, porque me imagino que el causante de todo es un chico, no?  
  
- No sabemos Haggy  
  
- Pues que te digo para impresionar a 1, ahora todo Hogwarts irá todas las tardes a la biblioteca  
  
Y tal como dijo Harry, ahora mas de la mitad del colegio se la pasaba en la biblioteca, todos los chicos se le quedaban mirando embobados a Hermione, a Ron esto le molestaba de sobremanera y por alguna extraña razón a Harry también.  
  
Los días fueron pasando Hasta que por fin llegó la noche del baile, ya todos tenían su pareja, Ron iría con Margaret, Ginny con Neville, Fred con Jacki, Fleur con George, Anna con Oliver, Hermione con Harry y las 2 parejas que mas dieron de que hablar fueron: .....Pilar y Draco, y La pareja que nadie esperaba ver junta Venuska y Thomas. Todo el salón estaba sorprendido a causa de estas 2 parejas, hasta donde todos sabían Pilar y Draco aunque eran de la misma casa no se llevaban muy bien que se diga, aunque realmente esa no dio tanto de que hablar como la de Venuska y Thomas, porque bien era conocido por todos el odio que se tenían esos 2. Al que no le gustó para nada esta desagradable sorpresa fue a George, Venuska le había dicho que ya tenía pareja, pero no le había dicho quien era, y jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que Venuska iría con Thomas.  
  
Al cabo de un rato se podían ver todas las parejas bailando muy animadamente, cada cierto tiempo el director daba la orden de cambiar de parejas por varias pistas. Harry y Hermione estaban tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y descansando un poco, ya que llevaban rato bailando, En eso el Director dio la orden de que cambiaran de pareja de nuevo.  
  
- Hermione, te importa si invito a bailar a Cho?- Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie  
  
- No, no hay problema Harry - Respondió Hermione un poco insegura  
  
- Bueno entonces nos vemos luego.  
  
Harry se fue hacia una de las mesas cercanas, en la cual se encontraba Cho, la chica había aceptado la invitación y ya se encontraban en la pista de baile, la música que sonaba era movida "Que suerte, por lo menos la música no es lenta" pensó Hermione mientras los veía, pero de pronto las luces del salón se volvieron más tenues, lo cual le dio un aspecto muy romántico al salón, entonces una música lenta comenzó a sonar, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que comenzó a reprocharse lo que había hecho en voz baja.  
  
- Como me odio, de seguro ahora esta bailando acarameladamente con Cho y todo por mi culpa, porque claro, para no demostrar tus celos le dijistes que no había problema en que sacara a bailar, pero resulta que si lo hay, claro que lo hay, el único problema que hay es que a mi me encantaría estar bailando allí es música y con el... ay dios como me odio, que detestable, me odio...  
  
- Desde cuando te odias tanto? - Preguntó una voz muy familiar detrás de ella  
  
- Ron, que haces aquí? - Dijo en un tono entre sorprendido y nervioso  
  
- Si no quieres que este, entonces me voy...- Contestó el pelirrojo  
  
- No, no espera, tampoco era para que lo tomaras así, solo quería saber porque no estabas bailando con Margaret?  
  
- Pues porque te venía a invitar a ti, además ella ahora baila con Colin, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, vamos?  
  
- Bueno - Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie - A bailar se ha dicho - murmuró muy bajito mientras se tomaba del brazo de Ron.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile se estaba terminando la canción de antes, y luego pusieron una aun más lenta, así que Hermione le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Ron rodeando su cuello, y este no muy seguro de lo que hacia tomó a Hermione por la cintura, así duraron un buen rato, bailando sin decir nada, Hermione estaba muy ocupada mirando de vez en cuando a Harry que se encontraba cerca de ellos, además estaba concentrada bailando así que no decía ni una palabra, por otra parte Ron solo disfrutaba el momento, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Hermione con una cara tonta y embobada, aparte de que no sabía si desmayarse de la alegría o sonrojarse, aunque este último no lo pudo evitar.  
  
Del otro lado del salón en una de las mesas había un grupo de personas, un grupo de Slytherin, en la mesa estaban sentados Pilar, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Thomas y Venuska, si, ya sé que ella no es de Slytherin, pero recuerden que por alguna extraña razón fue con Thomas al baile, hasta donde teníamos entendido ellos se odiaban no?, Pero creo que si 2 personas se odian no van juntas a un baile o sí?....  
  
- Draco, me puedes traer un poco de cerveza de mantequilla? - Dijo tiernamente Pilar  
  
- Si, claro, Crabbe, Goyle ya escucharon traigan 2 cervezas de mantequilla, o no mejor 4, también para Thomas y Venuska... - Dijo Malfoy, y Crabbe y Goyle dieron un si que más bien sonó como un gruñido.  
  
- Draco mientras llegan Crabbe y Goyle podemos ir a bailar? - Agregó Pilar - Es que me estoy aburriendo  
  
- Si, claro vamos - Le dijo Draco mientras se ponían de pie.  
  
- Venuska hazme el favor y deja de mirar hacia allá, recuerda que aun debes cumplir tu parte del trato... - Dijo fríamente Thomas  
  
- Si, ya sé Velthmon, ya entendí, ahora si me permites voy a ir a bailar - Comentó Venuska poniéndose en pie  
  
- A donde crees que vas? - Thomas había sujetado a Venuska fuertemente por el brazo y le hablaba en tono molesto  
  
- No me toques - Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, Venuska le había lanzado una patada en la pierna- Ahora si me permites voy a ir a invitar a alguien a bailar.  
  
- No te atrevas a abrir la boca, porque si lo llegas a hacer deberás atenerte a las consecuencias, y no creo que te vaya a gustar mucho... -Le amenazó Thomas.  
  
- No te preocupes, no lo haré, realmente no me conviene.....  
  
- Mas te vale, pero ya veras, recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar- Dijo Thomas en ese mismo tono amenazante  
  
Venuska atravesó el salón hasta una de las mesas que se hallaban enfrente donde se encontraban un grupo de varias casas, claro todas menos de Slytherin, allí estaba, gracias a Dios lo había encontrado, y solo... dios, que coraje le daba que Fleur hubiese ido con él, pero ella no podía hacer nada, ella mas bien lo estaba... "olvídalo eres una tonta, no entiendo como pudiste caer en el juego de Thomas, Ayyy Venuska como pudiste caer tan bajo..." Pensaba la chica constantemente.  
  
- Venuska, y esa sorpresa tu por aquí? - Pregunto Jacki  
  
- Este... yo, nada, nada- Repuso rápidamente  
  
- Jacki, vente vamonos a bailar, esta canción es buena - Dijo Fred  
  
- Adiós, Venuska luego hablamos tienes muchas cosas que contarme - Agregó Jacki  
  
- George, podemos hablar? - Dijo por fin Venuska  
  
- Ahh Hola, que paso Thomas ya te cambió? - Dijo en un tono arrogante que no le gusto para nada a Venuska, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sería la única que tendría...  
  
- Óyeme!!! No seas arrogante George Weasley, yo solo venía a invitarte a bailar - Dijo la chica con tono molesto  
  
- De verdad quieres ir a bailar? - Preguntó sorprendido  
  
- Claro que quiero, sino quisiese no hubiese venido hasta acá no crees?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa Venuska  
  
- Bueno entonces vamos, pienso lo mismo que Fred esa canción es muy buena  
  
Venuska y George fueron a la pista de baile, Venuska rodeo a George con sus brazos y se recostó sobre su hombro y George la tomo por la cintura, así duraron un buen rato, hasta que George comenzó a hablar  
  
- Porque fuiste con él?...sabes me hubiese encantado verte aquí con cualquier persona, hasta conmigo pero... porque con él?  
  
- Este... -Venuska se encontraba en una encrucijada no sabía que camino tomar, podía decirle toda la verdad, pero y si Thomas cumplía con su amenaza?, No, no se podía arriesgar tenía que mentirle, no podía permitirlo... - Pues porque me dio la gana de invitarlo a él, algún problema?- Se apresuro a decir la chica  
  
- Ya veo, porque te dio la gana o porque te interesa? - Dijo George con una notoria molestia en sus palabras  
  
- George Weasley, si me interesara que? Ay dios lo que hay que soportar en este mundo, sabes que cállate ya y baila - Le ordenó Venuska en tono autoritario.  
  
En ese momento la música paro, esa suave y dulce melodía había culminado pero al parecer no para ellos, de repente Venuska se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se separó, debía volver pronto, porque o sino Thomas podía sospechar, además no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, iba a arriesgar muchas cosas pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder esa oportunidad, no podía dejar que Thomas se saliera con la suya. De pronto se acercó a George y sorpresivamente lo besó, este ni siquiera se inmutó aunque estaba aún sorprendido le respondió al beso, aunque fue uno muy corto, fue realmente especial para él, un beso dulce y tierno, pero de repente Venuska lo cortó, se separo de él sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse se volteó de nuevo hacia el y le dijo algo muy bajito casi un susurro.  
  
- Olvida todo lo que te dije - Dijo Venuska en un susurro muy silencioso, pero que esperaba que George lo entendiera  
  
George quedó sorprendido, pensó en ir buscar a la chica pero en eso la vió, de nuevo con él, que significaba Thomas en todo esto?, a Venuska parecía interesarle.....pero si de verdad le interesaba Thomas...Por qué lo había besado?...además que quería decir con eso de "olvida todo lo que te dije" muchas ideas se cruzaron por su cabeza, necesitaba pensar, pero...esa música, no lo dejaba, así que decidió irse a dormir, total, ya era de noche, tarde ya, y de seguro ya el baile iba a terminar.  
  
Por otra parte Harry y Hermione se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo, luego de aquella canción, Cho se había marchado y Harry regresó con Hermione, bailaron muchísimas canciones más unas movidas y otras lentas, luego de un buen rato ya, decidieron irse a dormir, estaban realmente cansados, Harry dejó a Hermione en la puerta de su dormitorio y este se dirigió después al suyo, se coloco su pijama y apenas colocó su cabeza sobre su almohada se quedó dormido.  
  
De repente todo se oscureció....una risa diabólica y mortífera se escuchaba, primero débilmente y cada vez se hacía mas y mas fuertes esa risa, esa voz, le retumbaba en los oídos, de pronto aparecieron...., muchos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras, sin duda alguna eran ellos.....eran mortífagos, en ese momento lo vió, se encontraba en un castillo, pero no era Hogwarts, paseó su vista rápidamente por el paisaje, habían montañas cubiertas de nieve rodeando ese castillo, definitivamente no era Hogwarts lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido, gritos muchísimos gritos, vió gente corriendo, otros tantos trataban de combatir a los mortífagos, pero no lograban nada, terminaban tendidos en el suelo, muertos, sangrando, o muy mal heridos y se escuchaban sus súplicas, pero estos no las escuchaban y los mataban sin piedad, sangre mucha sangre. ríos de sangre, llanto, muchos destellos, aquella luz verde de nuevo....aquella bulla lo atormentaba, sentía se ahogaba, toda esa sangre le revolvía el estómago, de pronto.....Un silencio de ultratumba reinó, ya no se oían los llantos, ni las súplicas de las personas, ahora solo se veían muertos decenas de muertos, centenas de muertos, miles de muertos, En ese momento comenzó a escucharse, de nuevo esa voz, que podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera de tan solo oírla, cada vez se hacía mas y mas fuerte....  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado, tenía la respiración agitada, estaba pálido, la cicatriz le ardía, no soportaba ese dolor, quería gritar pero no podía, se acercó a su mesita de noche y se sirvió un vaso de agua, luego se asomó por la ventana, todo estaba en tranquilidad, tan solo había sido una pesadilla, nada más, luego de un buen rato se volvió a acostar y pensando en lo que había soñado se quedó nuevamente dormido.  
  
La mañana siguiente no recordaba nada sobre aquel sueño, aquella mañana bajaron a desayunar, aún no se terminaban de acostumbrar de todos los admiradores nuevos que tenía Hermione que los acompañaban todas las mañanas en su recorrido hasta el comedor, pero Harry y Ron no se quedaban atrás, muchísimas chicas los saludaban todas las mañanas. Cuando llegaron al comedor pudieron notar que todos los profesores estaban un poco ajetreados, nerviosos, y acelerados, se movían rápidamente a todos lados, como temiendo que algo sucediera, la verdad es que nadie entendía que sucedía, dentro de poco sería la hora del correo, Harry buscó con la vista a Remus o Hagrid para preguntarles que sucedía, ni siquiera se encontraban en el comedor la Profesora Mcgonagall ni el Director. En eso cuando aún no era la hora del correo apareció una lechuza, Ron cuando la vió ahogó un grito, la había reconocido, Harry también y Hermione no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.... De pronto la lechuza se acercó mas a ellos y se posó en el hombro de Harry, hincándole sus garras, haciendo que Harry sangrara un poco, este se armó de valor y desató lo que traía la lechuza, primero agarró una nota, muy pequeña que decía:  
  
" Espero que te guste esta sorpresa que te prepare, esto es para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas de que tu final se acerca cada vez mas. Atte. Voldemort "  
  
Harry se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, le extendió la nota a Ron y a Hermione, Ron lo único que hizo fue tomar un poco de jugo, y aunque trataba de mostrar tranquilidad en su cara se podía notar que estaba muy preocupado, Hermione por su parte dejo escapar un grito de terror, luego se quedó mirando a Harry atemorizada.  
  
Harry tomó lo otro que llevaba Evil, era un ejemplar del profeta, en primera plana estaba la primicia, eso era, por eso era que todos estaban así......Al contemplar la imagen recordó todo claramente, la luz, los gritos, la sangre.....eso quería decir que....  
  
Ron le quitó el Profeta a Harry al ver que este no se movía ni decía nada, lo que leyó lo dejo impactado, no, no podía ser, todo eso tenía que ser una broma...Hermione cada vez estaba mas asustada, y el estado en el que estaban sus 2 amigos la puso peor, Le pidió el periódico a Ron, pero este se negó a dárselo, así que se lo arrancó a la fuerza, pero lo mejor hubiese sido que no lo agarrara...  
  
- No!!!Esto no puede ser posible!!!Díganme que es una broma!!!- Exclamó sollozando...  
  
Cuando comenzaran los partidos de Quidditch? Donde esta metido Remus? Porque Venuska iría al baile con Thomas?, eso esta medio extraño, no creen?, Porque.....hasta donde nosotros sabemos ellos 2 se odian....o a lo mejor....no, no creo, Porque sino.....porque Venuska besó a George? Que quería decir con eso de..."Olvida todo lo que te dije"?, Porque Cho habia ido sola al baile, si se supone que ella tiene muchos admiradores?....y que les pareció lo de Hermione, como creen que le sentara ese cambió de look? Creen que logrará enamorar a Harry así?....o a lo mejor lo hace por alguien mas?....Que sería eso que soñó Harry? Cuando le jugaran la broma a Thomas y a Malfoy? Cuando regresará Viktor? Porque Hermione estaba sollozando? Que era es que había en el profeta que los dejó tan impactados? Porque los profesores estaban tan nerviosos? Porque Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mcgonagall y Remus no se encontraban esa mañana en el comedor? Que quería decir Voldemort con "Espero que te guste esta sorpresa que te prepare"? Tendrá que ver con lo que vieron Harry, Ron y Hermione en el periódico?......Eso no lo sabemos, lo sabremos pronto pero no en este momento, solo esperemos que nada malo haya sucedido, aunque viniendo de Voldemort lo dudo muchísimo.... 


	15. Un Ataque Inesperado

Capitulo 15  
  
  
  
Un Ataque Inesperado  
  
  
  
- No!!!Esto no puede ser posible!!!Díganme que es una broma!!!- Exclamó Hermione sollozando...  
  
- No lo creo, esto es increíble, no puede ser cierto - Dijo Ron  
  
De repente todas las imágenes de su sueño regresaron rápidamente la sangre, el llanto, las súplicas, ahora todo tenía sentido, él lo había visto, eso no fue un sueño, era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, esa voz, los muertos, Harry comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, ese sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, que le causaban escalofríos..., de nuevo la cicatriz, ese dolor interminable, que hacía que se le retorcieran del dolor todas las células de su cuerpo, sentía una impotencia horrorosa, no podía ser, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, lo último que vio fue aquel destello de luz verde, antes de que quedara desmayado, tendido en el suelo del comedor. Hermione no paraba de llorar, Ron trataba de consolarla, pero no podía, además ahora estaba ayudando a Harry a levantarse, que poco a poco iba reaccionando.  
  
En ese momento llegó Dumbledore acompañado de Remus, los 2 hicieron subir a Harry a Hermione y a Ron al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry no sabía que decir su cabeza era un torbellino en ese momento, se hacía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna tenía respuesta respuesta, Ron estaba preocupado, nervioso, estaba pálido como un fantasma, un poco mas y podría verse a través de él, Hermione no paraba de llorar, y lo único que repetía era "No puede ser, esto es mentira"  
  
- ¿Me temo que ya se enteraron, no es así?  
  
- Ehhh si, ¿recuerda que le había comentado que Voldemort me había estado mandando lechuzas?  
  
- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Harry  
  
- Pues, así fue que nos enteramos, me envió a su lechuza, con un ejemplar del profeta y esta nota - Harry le extendió la nota a Dumbledore.  
  
- Abominable, de verdad un acto deplorable, no entiendo como a alguien le puede faltar tanto sentido común, ni siquiera debería ser considerado humano, es un monstruo, jugar con tantas vidas inocentes....matar por placer, por sembrar el terror, un acto realmente despreciable - Comentó Dumbledore en un tono triste.  
  
- Profesor, Dígame que él está bien, ¡¡¡dígame que no le paso nada!!!- Suplicó Hermione desesperada y a la vez nerviosa.  
  
- Me temo que no le puedo asegurar nada Señorita Granger, a estas horas es que deben estar los del ministerio buscando sobrevivientes....  
  
- Eso quiere decir que puede estar......-Agregó comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
- Puede que sí, así como también puede que no, en estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar...y pedirle a Dios que todo se solucione...  
  
- Profesor, ¿aún no sabe si hubo o no sobrevivientes? - Preguntó Ron  
  
- Ya se lo dije señor Weasley, no sabemos nada concreto, el ataque fue a altas horas de la madrugada y hace poco fue que los equipos de seguridad lograron llegar al lugar.  
  
- Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que estar bien, él tiene que estar bien....- Decía Hermione sollozando.  
  
- Tranquila Hermione, todo pasará - Dijo Remus, tratando de tranquilizarla- ¿Quieren una barrita de chocolate?, así se les endulza un poquito la vida y se les pasa la impresión.  
  
- Gracias Remus....- Le dijo Ron aceptando gustosamente el chocolate.  
  
- Este chicos, hoy por los hechos que acontecieron no habrá clases, así que se pueden retirar a su sala común....  
  
- Remus, yo quiero hablar contigo....  
  
- Bueno Harry podemos ir a mi despacho ahora  
  
- ¡¡¡YO NO ME PIENSO MOVER DE AQUÍ, O POR LO MENOS NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE ESTA BIEN!!! - explotó Hermione comenzando a llorar de nuevo.  
  
- Yo si me voy, creo que iré con los gemelos, necesito quitarme un poco de tensión de encima  
  
- Adiós Ron, nos vemos después  
  
- Adiós Harry  
  
- Hermione...vamos, ven con nosotros a mi despacho, allí te preparare un té para que te calmes un poco.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Remus se fueron al despacho de este, mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio....  
  
- Venuska, ¿que pasa?, desde esta mañana me has estado huyendo  
  
- Lo siento George, de verdad lo siento, pero necesito irme - Dijo muy nerviosa  
  
- Venuska, ¿que tienes? Te noto muy nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?  
  
- No George, enserio, no pasa nada, ahora si me permites debo irme.  
  
- Bueno, yo te acompaño  
  
- ¡¡¡Que no te dije!!!  
  
- Esta bien, entonces Adiós.  
  
- Adiós - Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Venuska comenzó a caminar rápidamente, necesitaba saber que había pasado exactamente, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que por fin.  
  
- ¡¡¡Lo tengo!!!, el profesor Lupin, El debe saber que fue lo que exactamente sucedió... - Se dijo a sí misma, así que se fue rápidamente a su oficina.  
  
Mientras tanto en el despacho de Lupin Harry le estaba contando su sueño a Lupin, mientras que Hermione se tomaba una taza de té y seguía sollozando constantemente. En ese momento sonó la puerta del despacho.  
  
- Adelante  
  
- Hola Profesor  
  
- Hola Venuska, no esperaba tu visita  
  
- Yo nunca soy predecible.  
  
- Y a que debemos tu agradable visita, porque no creo que mi mejor alumna tenga problemas con la última clase que les di.  
  
- No, no es eso, este yo quería saber..., bueno...me imagino que usted está al tanto de lo sucedido, entonces yo quería saber si usted me podría contar todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.  
  
- Si, claro no hay problema, si gustas siéntate allí con Hermione y te preparas una taza de té, en cuanto termine aquí con Harry te atiendo.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
En todo Hogwarts el ambiente que reinaba era muy tenso, se escuchaban pocas voces en los corredores, casi todos se habían ido a resguardar en las salas comunes y uno que otro estudiante se encontraba en la biblioteca, dando un paseo por el lago, o recorriendo alguno de los terrenos del colegio.  
  
- George ya cálmate, no entiendo que te preocupa, Venuska siempre te ha hecho ese tipo de desplantes, así que no comprendo porque te extrañas.  
  
- Pues sí Fred, pero es que yo....Simplemente pensé que después de los que sucedió en el baile todo sería diferente....  
  
- ¿Desde cuando piensas? Además una cosa es lo que tu pienses y otra muy diferente es lo que Venuska piense y haga.  
  
- Tienes razón Fred, pero yo sigo sin entender: ¿POR QUÉ CARRIZO FUE CON EL MALDITO VELTHMON AL BAILE? - Pues a lo mejor le gusta, quien sabe....Hablando de Velthmon, el partido es en 2 días y aún no hemos preparado la broma.  
  
- Es verdad, pero saldrá bien, además solo nos falta hacer la poción...  
  
- Es cierto, hay que preguntarle a Venuska que si la podemos hacer esta tarde.  
  
- Puedo imaginarme eso claramente, dará de que hablar por lo menos unas cuantas semanas.  
  
- Gracias a Dios que con la ayuda de Pilar todo será más fácil.  
  
- Lo mejor es que a Venuska se le da bien pociones, porque nosotros somos un desastre, pero no solo es buena en pociones, todas las materias se le dan bien, ella es perfecta.  
  
- George, otra cursilería como esa y me olvido que tengo un hermano gemelo.  
  
- Tú no es que puedas hablar mucho, ¿eh?  
  
Mientras tanto, Venuska estaba desesperada ya, quería saber lo que había sucedido, necesitaba saberlo, cada vez se angustiaba más, además Hermione la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, la pobre estaba entre llanto y llanto, Venuska realmente no entendía algunas cosas con respecto a la actitud de Hermione, ¿Por qué se había puesto así?, si se suponía que a ella no le interesaba para nada...  
  
- Profesor, vuelvo después, tengo algo que hacer  
  
- No hay problema Venuska, cuando puedas vienes, de todas formas yo estaré aquí en mi despacho durante todo el día.  
  
- Adiós Harry, Adiós Hermi y ya deja de llorar como una magdalena.  
  
- Tienes razón, pero es que no puedo, no es posible - Contestó entre sollozos.  
  
- Hasta luego Venuska, cuídate  
  
- Tu también Harry, y cuida también a Hermi.  
  
- No te preocupes, eso haré.  
  
- Hasta luego Profesor.  
  
- Hasta luego Venuska.  
  
Venuska se fue rápidamente del despacho del profesor y salió en busca de los gemelos, los cuales se encontraban en el lago junto con Jacki y Pilar, Apenas George la vió llegar una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y fue rápidamente a recibirla.  
  
- Venuska, que bien que hayas venido.  
  
- Si, pero bueno, vamos a lo que vinimos, chicos el partido es en 2 días, y nosotros aún tenemos nada preparado.  
  
- Ay que preparar la poción, ¿les parece bien en la habitación secreta que ustedes conocen que hay en el 2 piso? -Comentó Jacki  
  
- Si, claro, ya todo esta listo, conseguimos todos los ingredientes, y Fred ya se puso de acuerdo con uno de los elfos, para que colocara la poción en el vaso indicado -Respondió George  
  
- ¿Y que hay del cartel?- Preguntó Venuska  
  
- Al parecer los Slytherins ya lo hicieron, así que mañana por la noche Pilar nos lo llevara al lugar indicado- Aclaró Fred  
  
- Esta bien, y ¿quien hará el encantamiento? - Preguntó George  
  
- Yo - Intervino Jacki - Sabes que soy buena en encantamientos, además investigue como hacer para programar lo que le haremos al cartel, y que esto de efecto justo a la hora que yo lo programe, así no levantaremos las sospechas de los Slytherins.  
  
- Perfecto, entonces ahora solo hay que pedir que todo nos salga bien.  
  
- Claro que nos saldrá bien, Venuska -Aseguró Fred -Esta broma dará mucho de que hablar.  
  
- Entonces esta noche, nos reuniremos para realizar la poción, esta debe dejarse reposar 12 horas, y luego de que este reposada., tenemos que hacerle un encantamiento, para que la poción cambie de forma espesa a una más líquida, para que simule el jugo que servirán mañana en la mañana, además debemos cambiarle el color y el sabor, para que así nuestra víctima no sospeche nada.-Les explicó Venuska a los demás  
  
- ¿Y las fotos? - Preguntó Pilar.  
  
- De eso me encargo yo - Aseguró George - El día del partido por la mañana le diré a Colin que tome las fotos.  
  
- Que buena idea George  
  
- Gracias Venuska.  
  
- Bueno chicos, un placer planear esto con ustedes, pero yo debo irme a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes de pociones.  
  
- No hay problema Pilar, que te vaya bien - Se despidió Jacki.  
  
- A ustedes también, Adiós Jacki, Adiós Chicos, Adiós Venuska  
  
- Adiós -Respondieron los 4 a coro.  
  
- Yo también me voy, aún tengo un asuntito pendiente.  
  
- ¿A donde vas Venuska?  
  
- Por ahí George, por ahí  
  
- Tu siempre tan misteriosa Venuska -Comentó Fred.  
  
- Adiós Venuska, hablamos esta noche en la sala común - Dijo Jacki  
  
- No lo se Jacki, lo más seguro es que vuelva tarde, después de que nos reunamos para hacer la poción, tengo que atender otro asuntico.  
  
- ¿Y eso porque? ¿A donde irás? ¿Tienes una cita?  
  
- Esas cosas solo me incumben a mi, George, así que no esperes respuesta a ninguna de tus preguntas, Ahora si, Adiós.  
  
- Adiós -Dijeron los 3.  
  
En ese mismo momento en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts 3 personas iban caminando rápidamente, y cuando digo 3 personas no me refiero exactamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione, veamos quienes son.  
  
- Thomas, espera, ¿a donde vas? -Preguntó Pansy  
  
- Pansy, después hablamos, ¿si?, tengo que conseguir a alguien- Respondió Thomas mientras se colocaba su abrigo para disponerse a salir de su sala común  
  
- ¿A quien? , ¿a González? - Le interrogó Draco  
  
- A ella misma Draco, tengo que ir a hablar con ella...  
  
- ¿Tanto te interesa?  
  
- No es eso Pansy, ya te dije que ella y yo tenemos otro tipo de asuntos pendientes...- Aseguró Thomas  
  
- Pues pareciera que en verdad te interesa.  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras...  
  
- Thomas si quieres te ayudo a buscarla, así aprovecho y busco a Pilar - Le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba del asiento y se colocaba su abrigo.  
  
- Ayyy si, así busca a su españolita, no se que le ves, parece un palo de escoba.  
  
- No tanto como tú, Pansy  
  
- Ya no peleen, guarden sus insultos para los Gryffindors  
  
- Tienes razón Thomas, tu siempre tan inteligente  
  
- Si, sigues así voy a vomitar Pansy.  
  
- Tu cállate Draco  
  
- Vamonos ya Draco, Adiós Pansy  
  
- Adiós Chicos  
  
Thomas y Draco salieron de la sala común, primero revisaron en la biblioteca, y allí encontraron a Pilar, Draco le preguntó si sabía de Venuska, y ella le dijo que la había visto hace un rato en el lago. Thomas dejo solo a Draco con Pilar y se fue directo al lago, pero allí tampoco estaba, y eso que a los que sí había visto habían sido a los estúpidos gemelos Weasley, y a la tonta Ravenclaw amiga de Venuska, así que viéndose frustrado en su búsqueda se devolvió a la sala común ya luego le reclamaría....  
  
Todo el resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente, Harry logró convencer a Hermione en que subieran a la sala común y que se fuera a dar un baño para que se le refrescaran las ideas y se le aclararan los pensamientos, además necesitaba hablar con Ron un momento, pero no quería dejarla sola por miedo a que fuera a cometer alguna locura, aunque realmente lo que quería era protegerla hacerle saber que podía contar con él en todo momento, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, y ayudarle a tener fe, porque dentro de él algo le decía que Viktor estaba bien, y si, aunque Voldemort había destrozado todo Durmstrang y había asesinado a miles de alumnos, el pensaba que alguno de ellos debían haber escapado, además, ellos no estaban seguro de que Viktor se encontraba en el castillo esa noche, es más no sabían si de verdad había ido a Durmstrang como les había hecho creer, pero igual le preocupaba, no era normal la actitud de Hermione, y se sentía extraño era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, por lo tanto no sabía si realmente era eso....pero... no entendía nada muy bien, ¿Por qué Hermione reaccionó así si se suponía que a ella no le interesaba Krum?, bueno eran amigos, pero su reacción daba a pensar que realmente le gustaba....¿Pero que le importaba a él si Hermione le gustaba o no Krum?¿Que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Pero celoso de qué?, Hermione era su amiga, solo su amiga, o eso pensaba él, pero....¿Realmente lo sentía así? Porque vamos a estar claros, una cosa es lo que uno piense y otra muy diferente es lo que uno siente, Porque las personas nunca aceptamos abiertamente nuestros sentimientos y siempre los cambiamos, y tendemos a "Auto-engañarnos", lo que no sabemos es que eso nos afecta porque nos hace crear una coraza que le impide a los demás vernos como realmente somos, y simplemente los únicos engañados terminamos siendo nosotros, ya que los sentimientos son una cosa muy fuerte, que no la puedes cambiar solo con tus pensamientos, es algo que no puedes evitar ni librarte de ellos así como así. Así que algún día tendrás que afrontarlo, pero lastimosamente eso es algo que aprendemos las personas más tarde que temprano, porque siempre vivimos engañándonos y haciéndonos creer que lo que pensamos es mas fuerte que lo que realmente sentimos, pero que equivocados estamos....  
  
- Ron, por fin apareces  
  
- Hola Harry, como te fue?  
  
- Bien y a ti?  
  
- Muy bien, logre distraerme con los gemelos  
  
- Ron, le conté a Remus lo de mi sueño y el me dijo que no debería extrañarme tener ese tipo de visiones, tomando en cuenta de que el año pasado me pasaba igual, pero tengo una impotencia grandísima yo lo vi, yo vi como mataron a todas esas personas, y no pude hacer nada...  
  
- Tranquilo amigo, no había nada que tú pudieras hacer, es más anoche cuando lo viste ni siquiera sabías que era realmente una visión y que eso estaba sucediendo en ese momento....  
  
- Si, tienes razón, pero igual, ¿ahora me dejas darte un concejo?  
  
- Por supuesto Harry  
  
- Primero comencemos por una pregunta: ¿Por qué te fuiste del despacho de Dumbledore y no nos acompañaste al de Lupin?, ¿Fue por la actitud de Hermi, no es cierto?  
  
- Claro que no, me fui porque no quería estar ahí.  
  
- Vamos Ron, para que te engañas....  
  
- Bueno sí, me fui porque no soportaba verla como lloraba porque no sabes si "Vicky" esta vivo o muerto  
  
- Bueno ahora viendo que estaba en lo correcto déjame decirte algo: Si sigues con esa actitud solo harás que Hermione no te haga caso, debes demostrarle que la quieres, que la estimas, y que estarás con ella no solo en las buenas sino también en las malas, porque o sino no ganarás nada...  
  
- Si, claro, como tú haces, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Que estás insinuando?  
  
- Lo que esta claro, que a ti te gusta Hermione...  
  
- Ron pero que dices, tu sabes que a mi me gusta Cho, creo que estaba claro, ¿no?- Aclaró un poco inseguro, ya que ni el mismo sabía que sentía realmente  
  
- Pues no parece...  
  
- Pues piensa lo que quieras, yo vengo aquí a darte un concejo y tu comienzas a reprocharme con cosas absurdas  
  
- Vamos no me lo tomes a mal Harry, pero realmente eso es lo que parece.  
  
En ese momento entró Margaret a la sala común, fue una suerte ya que interrumpió la discusión entre Harry y Ron, y así era mejor, porque como estan las cosas no creo que sea muy bueno que ellos peleen.  
  
- Hola Chicos - Les saludó con un beso en la mejilla a los 2.  
  
- Hola Margaret, ¿como estás?-Preguntó Harry  
  
- ¿Muy bien y tu?  
  
- Pues bien, aunque un poco preocupado por lo que paso.  
  
- Si, claro, bueno para que te distraigas un ratico, ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un vuelta por el lago?  
  
- Está bien, Ron, recuerda estar pendiente de Hermi, la verdad es que me preocupa su estado, y por favor, toma en cuenta el concejo que te di.  
  
- Harry, espérame un segundo, busco algo en mi habitación y vengo.  
  
- Como quieras Margaret- Dijo mientras Margaret subía a su habitación.  
  
- Harry....  
  
- ¿Que Ron?  
  
- Ahora entiendo todo  
  
- ¿Entiendes que cosa?  
  
- Que ya entiendo porque Hermione se hizo ese cambio de look  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- Lo hizo para impresionar a Vicky  
  
- Que equivocado estás...-Dijo de pronto alguien detrás de ellos, los chicos voltearon rápidamente para ver quien era.  
  
- Ahhh Fleur eres tú  
  
- ¿A quien espegabas veg, Gon?  
  
- No a nadie, es solo que me sorprendiste  
  
- ¿Porque esta equivocado? -Preguntó interesado Harry.  
  
- Simplemente pogque Hegmi no se hizo ese cambió paga impgesionag a nadie, la pegsona que la quiega la tiene que quegeg pog lo que ella es y como ella es.  
  
- En eso tienes razón...  
  
- Ya lo se Haggy, Hemi megece a alguien que la quiega, pego que ese cagiño no sea físico, sino que sobgepase esa baggega.  
  
- Así que no se hizo el cambio de imagen para impresionar a alguien....  
  
- Clago que no Gon, ella lo hizo pogque nosotgas la convencimos.  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
- Bueno Chicos, yo debo dejaglos, tengo que buscag a alguien  
  
- Adiós Fleur - Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.  
  
El resto de la tarde antes de la hora de la cena, siguió transcurriendo en perfecta normalidad, Harry se fue a dar un paseo con Margaret, disfrutaba mucho estando con la chica, se sentía muy bien, y se divertían mucho juntos, pasaban un rato agradable que por lo menos a Harry le sirvió para que se distrajera un poco, después de un rato paseando con Margaret esta lo dejo en compañía de Ginny, ya que ella necesitaba ir un momento al despacho de la profesora Sprout, a llevarle un trabajo que le había encargado.  
  
En otra parte del colegio exactamente en el comedor, después de la cena un grupo de 3 chicos estaban reunidos en la salida, estos chicos eran: Jacki, Fred y Venuska.  
  
- ¿Donde está George?  
  
- No lo se Venuska, yo pensaba que estaba contigo  
  
- ¿Conmigo?  
  
- Si, dijo que iba a encontrarse con alguien en el lago, por eso pensé que estaría contigo.  
  
- Pues no es así Fred, bueno, vayan yendo al sitio donde haremos la poción, Jacki ¿tienes los ingredientes? ¿Y el caldero?  
  
- Los ingredientes y el caldero ya están allá, los lleve después del almuerzo, para no levantar sospechas.  
  
- Esta bien, bueno, entonces ustedes vayan, mientras que yo buscó a George.  
  
- ¿Nos conseguimos allá entonces?  
  
- Si Fred, apenas consiga a George nos vamos para allá.  
  
Jacki y Fred se fueron del comedor, Ellos comenzaron a subir, mientras que Venuska se fue directo a los terrenos del colegio a buscar a George.  
  
- " ¿En el lago?, ¿que hará en el lago a estas horas?, además, el sabía que esta noche prepararíamos la poción....y ¿como es eso que se iba a encontrar con alguien? ¿Con quien será?, Bueno Venuska ¿y a ti eso que te interesa eso?, tonterías, mejor deja de pensar en estupideces y sigue buscando a George" - Cosas como estas eran las que iba pensando Venuska en se recorrido, de pronto lo vió estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, y estaba acompañado nada más y nada menos que por Fleur, que por lo que se podía observar en ese momento estaba desplegando todos sus encantos, Venuska al ver esto sintió una punzada en el estómago y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, en el camino iba pensando algunas cosas - "¿Se puede saber que hace con ella? Ayyy mírenla como se pavonea, no se nota que esta usando sus encantos de Veela, y miren a George, Santo Cielo, ¿podría quitar esa cara de estúpido que tiene?, Bueno es la única que tiene así que no puede hacer nada..." - En ese momento llegó justo al sitio donde se encontraban Fleur y George - Buenas noches, espero no interrumpirles.  
  
- Buenas noches Venuska - Le saludó Fleur  
  
- Ehhh tú...Venuska, ¿que haces aquí? - Preguntó George un poco nervioso.  
  
- Yo, bueno, creo que tú tenías un compromiso hoy en la noche, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
- Ohhh cierto que había quedado de encontrarme con ustedes.  
  
- Pero como veo que usted esta muy ocupado, mejor lo dejo, de todas formas su presencia no es necesaria.  
  
- Yo...Eh....Pero...¿como haremos entonces?- Le preguntó George.  
  
- Como harás, eso es lo que te tienes que preguntar, ahora si me disculpan, lamento haberles interrumpido, Adiós.  
  
- Adiós Venuska, y no te pgeocupes, no hablábamos de nada impogtante...aún....  
  
- Este.....Fleur, me disculpas un segundo - Dijo George, mientras se llevaba a Venuska a un lugar un tanto apartado de donde se encontraba Fleur.  
  
- ¿Pero que haces?, No ves que se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir, además usted debe ir a atender su cita  
  
- ¿Cita? ¿Que cita?  
  
- Si, debes ir a atender a la señorita Delacour, o deberías decir...¿tu novia?  
  
- ¿De que hablas? ¿Estas celosa? - Preguntó George, totalmente sorprendido.  
  
- Ja, ¿celosa yo? Lamento desilusionarlo señor Weasley, pero...Primero: No acostumbro a celar a las personas y Segundo: Jamás celaría a alguien que no es nada mío, ¿entendido?  
  
- De verdad yo no te entiendo, eres un completo enigma.  
  
- Y lo seguiré siendo para usted, ahora ya le dije que me están esperando, y creo que a usted también -Dijo mirando de reojo a donde se encontraba Fleur.  
  
- Espérame, deja que me despida de Fleur, para así poder acompañarles, además en esto estamos metido los 5 - Y sin decir más se fue a donde Fleur, luego de un rato en el cual se despidió de ella y le dijo que hablarían después, y cuando regresó al lugar donde se encontraba Venuska, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba....  
  
¿En que consistirá la broma?¿Les saldrá bien?, ¿Estará Viktor vivo? O quizás....habrá muerto en ese ataque, Que malvado es Voldemort, ¿no les parece?, aunque eso no es nada nuevo, pero igual, ¿Por qué Hermione reaccionó así? ¿Se supone que a ella no le gusta Krum? O....si le gusta y nosotros no nos hemos enterado, de verdad no lo se, y miran que tal, ¿que se traen Fleur y George?, ¿no se supone que a George le gusta Venuska?, y por lo visto ella se puso celosa, pero...¿De verdad eran celos?, pues no se, habrá que preguntárselo a ella, pero ella no se queda atrás, ¿a quien tiene que ver luego de preparar la poción?, ¿Y por qué Thomas la estaba buscando con tanta urgencia? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía reclamarle?, Será que....la persona con quien Venuska es Thomas, no lo se, ¿ustedes que piensan?, esos 2 se traen algo entre manos, ¿como está eso de que ellos hay otro tipo de asuntos pendientes?, pasando a otro tema, ¿de que cartel hablaban? ¿En que consistirá la broma? Lo único que sabemos es que será el día del primer partido de Quidditch que será entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ¿qué poción será esa que están preparando? ¿Quién será la víctima de los efectos de esa poción? No lo sabemos, solo ellos 5 lo saben, peor si algo les puedo garantizar es que no será algo bueno, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero bueno con que esperemos un poquito más podremos saber cual será la "Broma" que han preparado estos 5 chicos....ahora pasando a un tema mas serio, ¿Voldemort de verdad regresó?, Lo más seguro es que ahora irá a por Harry, ¿No creen?, ¿Estará seguro Harry en Hogwarts? Eso espero así como espero que todo vaya bien y que el destino no nos tenga preparado una desagradable sorpresa.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
P.d : Ya se que el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch es Gryffindor & Slytherin, pero les recuerdo que la historia es mía y yo la manejo a mi antojo, Jejejejeje.  
  
Ahora Vamos con los reviews, nos es que tenga muchos que se digan pero =  
  
Gracias a: Lissy-H/hr4ever , a Honguito y a Pirra. 


	16. Un Arma de Doble Filo

Capítulo 16  
  
Un Arma de Doble Filo  
  
  
  
George salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, Venuska no debía estar muy lejos, tenía que alcanzarla, preguntarle que le sucedía, esa chica cada vez le parecía mas extraña, de pronto la vió, iba unos cuantos metros por delante de él, iba a paso rápido así que corrió mas rápido de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo para poder por fin alcanzarla.  
  
- Venuska!!! Espérame!!! - Le gritó el pelirrojo casi sin aire por tanto correr, pero sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, luego de un rato consiguió alcanzarla completamente - Venuska que mala eres, mira que tenerme aquí corriendo atrás tuyo.  
  
- Quien me esta hablando?  
  
- Ayyy no te hagas la tonta  
  
- Encima me ofendes?  
  
- Siempre tomas todo por el lado que no es?  
  
- Solo lo que me conviene  
  
- Porque te pusiste así?...  
  
- Te interesa?  
  
- Pues sí...  
  
- Como te interesa tanto menos te lo digo, aunque pensándolo bien....Quien te crees tu para estarme cuestionando? Yo me pongo como quiero y cuando quiero, ahora si me permites, nos están esperando, y a mi particularmente, me interesa mucho lo que haremos.  
  
Luego de un rato, Venuska y George llegaron hasta la habitación donde los estaban esperando Fred, Jacki y Pilar.  
  
- George, donde te habías metido? - Pregunto Fred  
  
- Estaba dando un paseo por el lago - Respondió George.  
  
- Bueno comencemos a preparar la poción, no creen? - acotó Venuska  
  
- Si, tienes razón Venuska. - Contestó Pilar  
  
El resto de la noche fue tranquila, prepararon la poción sin ningún contratiempo, ahora solo tenían que esperar 12 hora para hacerle los encantamientos que faltaban y por la noche se la llevarían al elfo, de llevarle la poción al elfo se encargaría Fred, mientras que Jacki, George y Venuska esperarían a Pilar en esa habitación, a la cual ella levaría el cartel para que cambiaran los escritos por medio del encantamiento que Jacki había conseguido.  
  
A la mañana todo estaba normal, o al menos en la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo menos ya no todos estaban asustados por Voldemort, cada quién había continuado con sus asuntos, pero aunque Harry intentara hacer lo mismo hubiese sido en vano, pasó toda la noche despierto, alcanzó a dormir unas escasas 2 horas, realmente estaba cansado, habían muchas cosas que le preocupaban, entre ellas estaban: Voldemort, su padrino, el Quidditch y Hermione, le preocupaba el estado de su amiga, pero lastimosamente no podía hacer nada, el día anterior pasó todo el día en su habitación, ni siquiera bajo a almorzar ni a cenar, pero según le había contado Fleur cuando le preguntó, ella estaba bien, había pasado todo el día con Ana, pero aún así le preocupaba su estado, nunca antes la había visto así, bueno cuando su mamá se enfermo, pero aún así, tanto significaba Viktor para ella?, habría que preguntarle, pero sinceramente el no se atrevía....  
  
Decidió bajar a desayunar, Ron lo había hecho ya, iba a encontrarse con Ginny en el comedor a esa hora, y Harry no tenía muchas ganas de bajar tan temprano, ya en el dormitorio no había nadie, Seamus, Dean y Neville se habían marchado hace poco, y aún así el no tenía ánimos de bajar, realmente estaba cansado, y para colmo la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler, no había sido tan fuerte como la última vez, pero el caso es que le dolió, y punto.  
  
Después de esto le escribió a Sirius, su padrino quería estar informado de todo lo que le sucediera, también le comentó algunas cosas en su carta como: el extraño comportamiento de Hermi, su preocupación por el Quidditch, comentándole un poco de las clases y al final le preguntó que sabía sobre el ataque que había sufrido Durmstrang...  
  
Después de un rato en el cual se vistió, se trató de peinar, en vano como siempre, bajó a la sala común, cuando vió el reloj aún era temprano así que decidió sentarse en uno de los muebles frente al fuego.  
  
- Harry, Harry....- le llamó una voz dulce detrás de él.  
  
- Que? Eh? Hermi, Hola Como estás?  
  
- Pues mejor, creo que ayer exagere un poco las cosas pero bueno...ese no es el caso, y tu como estás?  
  
- Yo...pues no lo se, me imagino que bien, simplemente el mundo se me esta viniendo encima.  
  
- No digas eso Harry - dijo sentándose junto a él.  
  
- Como quieres que no lo diga..., Voldemort ya recuperó sus fuerzas, y lo mas probable es que esta vez si me mate...  
  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto Harry, no deberías hablar así, tu sabes que todo vas a salir bien, que mientras estés aquí nada malo te sucederá  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro, realmente no lo estaría...  
  
- Harry, ese no eres tú, tu no eres tan pesimista.  
  
- Yo tengo que salir de aquí, Voldemort cumplirá su amenaza, yo no voy a permitir que les haga daño a ustedes, no puedo permitirlo, no me lo perdonaría, si me quiere matar, que lo haga, pero a ustedes no, simplemente no me lo perdonaría.  
  
- Harry, no digas eso, nosotros no te vamos a dejar solo en esto, o por lo menos yo no lo haré.  
  
- Mione, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero yo de verdad no puedo aceptarlo, mira si a ustedes les llegara a suceder algo yo me muero, de verdad yo hubiese preferido que Voldemort me hubiese matado la noche en que mato a mis padres, me hubiera ahorrado todo este dolor que siento ahora...  
  
- Como puedes decir eso, si Voldemort te hubiese matado aquella noche a lo mejor el mundo mágico hoy en día no existiría, él lo hubiese destrozado todo, además gracias a ti muchas personas pudieron y pueden ser felices.  
  
- Claro, los demás han logrado ser felices, pero yo no, he tenido que vivir con mis insoportables tíos toda mi vida, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía un año, no soy capaz de recordar nada de ellos, y encima cuando me entero de que mi padrino es inocente, no puedo estar junto a él por culpa de l maldito de Voldemort, yo no he podido ser feliz por su culpa y nunca me dejará serlo, así que si mi vida esta destinada a un sufrimiento continúo yo sinceramente prefiero morir  
  
- Estas hablando de forma muy egoísta, lo sabías? No solo tú has sufrido, y debes saberlo, no solo a ti Voldemort te ha arruinado la felicidad, además hay personas que te queremos Harry, pero ya veo que ni siquiera tus amigos te importan, no sabía que fueras tan egoísta, que pensaras solo en tus sentimientos y no en los de los demás - Agregó Hermione algo dolida por las palabras de Harry, levantándose del asiento para irse a desayunar.  
  
- Mione...- Dijo Harry tomándola por el brazo para evitar que se fuera - Yo de verdad lo siento, tienes que comprender que esto no es fácil para mí, todo lo que esta sucediendo es por mi culpa, Voldemort resucitó gracias a mi sangre, bueno no solo a eso, pero eso contribuyó a su regreso....  
  
- Pero tú no quisiste hacerlo Harry, ellos te obligaron, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que esta sucediendo y lo sabes, deberías corregir ese egoísmo que estás demostrando, no solo tú está sufriendo, piensa en todos los familiares de los alumnos que murieron en Durmstrang, además, tu dices que no te perdonarías que nos pasara algo a nosotros, como crees tú que nos sentiríamos nosotros si a ti te llega a pasar algo y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo?  
  
- Pues mal supongo....  
  
- Exactamente, así que lo mejor es que dejes de actuar tan egoístamente y dejar de pensar solo en ti, los demás también tenemos sentimientos, y eso deberías saberlo y tenerlo en cuenta siempre.  
  
- Creo que tienes toda la razón...  
  
- Y Ron? - Preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema drásticamente.  
  
- No lo se, fue a desayunar temprano...  
  
- Ahh ya veo, y tu no tienes hambre?  
  
- Pues si pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir  
  
- Ni siquiera si yo te lo pido?  
  
- Nunca te negaría nada, Mione  
  
- Así esta mejor, vamos?  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Cuando iban llegando al comedor se encontraron a 2 personas peleando, si bien no se detuvieron a ver que sucedía, tampoco se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran los que estaban discutiendo.  
  
- Se puedes saber que quieres ahora? - Preguntó en tono fastidiado.  
  
- Hablar a solas contigo Venuska  
  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Thomas - Cortó tajantemente Venuska.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro...- Le dijo el Slytherin mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.  
  
- Pues yo sí y eso es lo que cuenta.- Le reprochó Venuska  
  
- Porque no atendiste al llamado? - Preguntó algo molesto  
  
- A que llamado? de que hablas?  
  
- Tu sabes de que hablo...  
  
- Te equivocas, no se de que hablas  
  
- Quieres que te lo explique?  
  
- No hace falta , además creo que se te olvida algo....-Le recordó  
  
- Cierto que nunca aceptaste tenerla...- Comentó en un susurro.  
  
- Así esta mejor Velthmon, ahora déjame ir, tengo mejores cosas que hacer  
  
- Antes era Thomas, ahora soy Velthmon, que sucedió? Estabas recordando viejos tiempos? - Le interrogó sorprendido.  
  
- No, no me gusta recordar malos momentos - Aseguró la Ravenclaw  
  
- Estas segura de que siempre fueron malos? Que no recuerdas algunos de nuestros momentos de gloria? - Preguntó con aires de suficiencia.  
  
- Ja, ahora alucinas Velthmon, cada vez te veo peor - Comentó irónicamente.  
  
- No tanto como yo a ti..., se molesto mucho, lo sabías?  
  
- No me interesa  
  
- Entonces tampoco te importará su venganza contra ti  
  
- Que haga lo que quiera...  
  
- Siempre lo hace, de todas formas...  
  
- Eso ya lo se, maneja todo a su antojo, verdad?  
  
- Ese no es el caso Venuska, y tú lo sabes.  
  
- Tu estuviste allí?  
  
- Por supuesto, te estuvimos esperando, creíamos que te arrepentirías de tus insolencias.  
  
- Eres despreciable, como pudiste....  
  
- No tanto como tú...y tu no se de que hablas, también lo hacías...  
  
- Sabes mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí Velthmon, no quiero que el desayuno me caiga mal.  
  
- Mantente alerta, su venganza será pronto.  
  
- Me estas advirtiendo?  
  
- Sí, porque no debería hacerlo?  
  
- Demasiada amabilidad me asusta, y mucho más si viene de alguien como tú.  
  
- Deberías saber que siempre te he tenido algo de aprecio, de todas formas alguna vez fuimos amigos.  
  
- Aprecio? Tu a mí? Eso no te lo crees ni tú, que quieres a cambio de tanta amabilidad?  
  
- No todo tiene que tener un precio Venuska, por lo menos esta vez no...  
  
- Él tiene que ver en todo esto?  
  
- Que te hace pensar eso?  
  
- Es lo que pienso Thomas, ya te dije que no creo en tanta amabilidad de tu parte.  
  
- Pues créela Venuska  
  
- Mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí  
  
- Pues sí, es mejor no levantar sospechas, llevamos mucho tiempo hablando y milagrosamente no hemos estado discutiendo, bueno al comienzo un poco...  
  
- Adiós Thomas.  
  
- Hasta luego Venuska.  
  
Venuska, entró en el comedor, un tanto sorprendida aún por la actitud de Velthmon y renegándose a si misma que le había tratado muy bien, eso iba en contra de sus principio, pero ese no era el caso, bueno claro que sí lo era, ella no se podía dar el lujo de tratarlo bien, aunque si bien dicen que si a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, a los enemigos mucho más, pero aunque así fuera lo que había echo era inaudito, bueno, ya lo arreglaría con lo de la broma, aunque ahora tenía algo de remordimientos: " Venuska, no puedes hacerle eso, después de que te advirtió, y que se porto amable contigo, vas a venir tú a hacerle esa cochinada, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO!!!! Venuska González, el se lo merece, tú lo sabes, que ridiculeces son esas de estarle teniendo compasión, NO, claro que no, nadie le pidió a él que fuera amable conmigo y eso no va a interferir en mis planes, el se lo buscó y bien merecido va a tener lo que le haremos, igual que el estúpido de Malfoy, ya les quiero ver mañana en el partido, lo disfrutare mucho..."  
  
- Venuska, ya terminaste de desayunar? - Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella.  
  
- Si, claro Hermi - Respondió al reconocer la voz de la chica y levantándose de la mesa.  
  
- Bueno, vamos que tenemos clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se nos hace tarde ya.  
  
- Si es cierto, no me había dado cuenta, y los chicos?  
  
- Ron fue a buscar unas cosas en su dormitorio, y Harry.....ahí viene -Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al chico de los ojos verdes que se dirigía hacia ellas.  
  
- Hola Venuska, como has estado?  
  
- Muy bien Harry y tu?  
  
- Cansado, pero bien, esto de ser el capitán del equipo es agotador...  
  
- Ayer tuvieron entrenamiento no?  
  
- Si, pero lo tuvimos a la noche, fue a la única hora que pudimos reunirnos todos en el campo...  
  
- No te preocupes lo mas seguro es que ganarán, su equipo es muy bueno, además con unas golpeadoras como Jacki y tú de seguro le darán una merecida paliza a los Slytherins, y hay que admitir que Cho es una muy buena buscadora.  
  
- Si, lo mas seguro es que les ganemos, si no es que pasa algo.....  
  
- De que hablas?  
  
- De nada Harry, olvídalo, tu sabes, loqueras mías.  
  
- Podrían ya dejar de hablar del Quidditch y irnos de una vez a la clase?- Intervino Hermione  
  
- Ya, Hermi no te molestes, ya vamos no llegaremos tarde...  
  
- Yo no diría lo mismo Harry, ya es la hora y nosotros aún estamos aquí en el comedor -Le reclamó  
  
Dicho eso los 3 se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pronto divisaron a Ron, el cual se enfrascó en una animada conversación con Harry sobre el Quidditch y el entrenamiento de la noche anterior.  
  
- La próxima vez trata de no demostrar que estas celosa...-Le susurró Venuska con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- De que estas hablando?  
  
- Si, ahora hazte la loca Hermione...  
  
- Porque me dices eso?  
  
- Me vas a decir que no interrumpiste mi conversación de Quidditch con Harry, para que él no siguiera diciendo las cualidades de Cho?  
  
- Y si lo hice por eso qué?  
  
- Yo solo como amiga te advierto que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que eso fueron celos, y Harry no esta ciego, bueno un poco...  
  
- Tu crees que se haya dado cuenta?  
  
- No, no lo creo, estoy segura de que no comprendió eso, recuerda que todos los hombres son ciegos y brutos, no se dan cuenta de las cosas hasta que se las dicen...  
  
- De que tanto hablan ustedes en susurros? -Preguntó Ron volteándose a ver a las chicas.  
  
- Estábamos hablando de la clase de transformaciones, no creo que a ustedes les interese ese tema, o sí? - Respondió Hermione.  
  
- No tienes razón...Oye Venuska, que se traen entre manos mis hermanos y tu?, últimamente han estado muy tranquilos y eso solamente significa una cosa: Que estan preparando una broma.  
  
- Pelirrojo si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa, además ya lo verán...mas pronto de lo que ustedes se imaginan -Comentó Venuska - Cambiando de tema, aún no saben si hubo sobrevivientes en Durmstrang?  
  
- No, no hemos sabido nada...-respondió Hermione tristemente  
  
- Porque ese tono? - Preguntó interesada la Ravenclaw  
  
- Porque aún no sabe si Vicky esta bien, tu sabes es difícil no saber si el amor de tu vida se encuentra bien o no - Intervino Ron  
  
- No seas tonto Ronald Weasley, Viktor y yo solo somos amigos, como harry y yo, o como tu y yo.  
  
- Si claro lo que tu digas...-Le respondió irónicamente.  
  
- Ya, no vayan a pelear por favor - Les pidió Harry.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry, no pienso perder mi tiempo discutiendo con él  
  
- Ni yo tampoco contigo Hermione  
  
El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Hagrid les había conseguido llevar uno de los centauros del bosque prohibido, la clase fue amena, bueno en realidad desde que los Gryffindors ya no compartían clase con los Slytherins, todas estas se habían vuelto mas amenas.  
  
- Chicos, yo les dejo, quede de verme con Fleur y Ana en la sala común.  
  
- No hay problema Hermi, nosotros iremos a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, quieres venir Venuska?  
  
- No puedo Harry gracias, yo tengo que buscar al hermano del pelirrojo.  
  
- Si te sirve de ayuda, ahorita tenían transformaciones  
  
- Gracias Ron, ahora no tendré dar vueltas por todos lados.  
  
- Denada Venuska, Hasta Luego.  
  
- Adiós Chicos, cuídense y no olviden ir al partido de mañana, les prometo que estará genial - Se despidió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Hermione se separó de sus amigos, y comenzó a subir a la sala común donde se encontraría con Fleur y Ana.  
  
- Hola Hegmi, pog fin llegas  
  
- Lo siento Fleur, subí lo mas pronto que pude.  
  
- No hay pgoblema  
  
- Y Ana?  
  
- Aggiba aggeglándose, va a ig a veg a su amado, y yo también debeguía ig a visitag al mío, la otga noche no pude hablag bien con él pogque llegó esa tal Venuska y se lo llevo.  
  
- George está en transformaciones, pero no creo que sea conveniente que vayas a verlo ahora  
  
- Pog que no? Yo puedo ig a veg a mi amado cuando quiega  
  
- Venuska lo andaba buscando, me imagino que esta con él.  
  
- Con mas gazón, esa chica es mi pgincipal gival  
  
- Por que lo dices?  
  
- Pogque estoy casi seguga de que Geogge esta integesado en ella  
  
- En Quien? -Preguntó Ana que se encontraba detrás de Fleur.  
  
- En Venuska, sabes, la chica de Gavenclaw que es amiga de Hegmi  
  
- Ahhh Bueno, yo les dejo, tengo que aprovechar que Oli ya no tiene más clases que dar sino hasta la tarde.  
  
- Adiós Ana, suerte - Se despidió Hermione mientras Ana atravesaba el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
- Yo también me voy Hegmi, voy a buscag a Geogge.  
  
Ana salió de la sala común sumida en un mar de pensamientos, estaba atrapada en ellos, iba a visitar a Oliver a su despacho, quería estar con él a solas, hacia tiempo no estaban solos, ella tenía su horario de trabajo, sabía que a esa hora tenía un rato libre, por eso pensó en irle a visitar, pero iba a ser una sorpresa ya que no le había avisado, para ustedes debe ser extraño, porque....se supone que ellos son novios, no? Bueno, los novios tienes derecho a visitarse, a saber como están, etc, pero a su parecer (El de Ana ) cuando se es novios había que darle una cierta libertad a la relación, o sea, no había que estar todo el día junto a su pareja, solo el tiempo necesario, pensaba que si esto ocurría la relación se deterioraría rápidamente porque pasaría de ser una relación a una costumbre, y tendería a ser monótona y aburrida.  
  
Dos pasillos mas y por fin llegaría, estaba cansada ya de caminar, además se estaba preparando mentalmente para decirle a Oliver que en las vacaciones de navidades se iría a visitar a sus padres, tenía tiempo ya sin verles, y aunque siempre estaban comunicados vía lechuza no era lo mismo, les extrañaba, extrañaba su ciudad, extrañaba todo, sus hermosos paisajes...pero que iba a hacer?, ella había cambiado todo eso por el amor, por ese amor que le daba fuerzas para seguir el día a día, ese amor que le daba fuerzas para respirar, ganas de vivir, que le hacía ver todo color de rosa, que le hacía sentir que todo era perfecto, que nada malo podía pasar, aún no entendía como algunas personas pensaban que el amor era malo, que hacía sufrir, que podía ser un arma de doble filo, a veces se preguntaba como un sentimiento tan maravilloso podría herir a las personas, le parecía tan inaudito, imposible, simplemente imposible a su parecer.  
  
Por fin había llegado, pudo notar que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta, Oliver debió haber olvidado cerrarla cuando entró, fue lo primero que pensó, de pronto se detuvo, se arregló la túnica, con un encantamiento hizo aparecer un espejo con el cual pudo cerciorarse de que estaba bien, así que ya estaba lista para pasar...  
  
Entreabrió un poco más la puerta del despacho y entro..., como describir lo que sucedió en ese momento es imposible, mejor dicho imposible es describir lo que sintió, un vuelco en el corazón?... no serían las palabras exactas, un puñal clavado por la espalda?..se quedaba corto para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento, veamos como les podríamos decir: un terremoto que le recorrió cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, que arrasó con todo su ser, que le dejo sin vida, sin sentimientos, un huracán de odio, un maremoto de impotencia, quería salir de ahí, no podía soportarlo más, era demasiado para ella, se sentía como un volcán apunto de estallar, estaba cargada de dolor, ira, impotencia, rabia, odio, tristeza, melancolía, su corazón, que podía decir de él?, estaba roto, pero no, roto es poco, estaba destrozado, hecho añicos, hecho polvo, ya no quedaba ninguna señal de su existencia, o al menos de momento, su pulso era frío, su respiración estaba contenida, se estaba quedando sin aire.  
  
Ya no podía mas, definitivamente necesitaba salir ya de ese lugar, no podía presenciar esa escena, no quería seguir soportando tener que ver a su amado...besándose con otra. Un movimiento en falso y se darían cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí, cerro los ojos, no podía seguir mirando, no quería hacerse mas daño del que ya le habían hecho, pero antes, observo por última vez a aquella chica que le había robado el amor de Oliver, el amor de la persona a la cual amaba en este mundo mas que a cualquier otra cosa, esa persona que le había hecho sentir aquel hermoso sentimiento, hermoso pero que le estaba haciendo tanto daño en ese momento...  
  
Aquella chica, alta, flaca, rubia, su piel de tez blanca, y aparentaba tener unos 18 años, así que debía estar en el octavo curso (N/a: No me digan loca, ya se que son 7 cursos, pero recuerden que en esta historia decidí agregarle un curso más, bueno, no yo, el ministerio), fueron las únicas características que pudo notar a simple vista de la persona que le había quitado el amor...y ella de tonta que se había arreglado únicamente para ir a ver a Oliver, y todo para que? Para haber recibido ese balde de agua fría encima, para que le destrozaran el corazón, le dejaran sin vida, sin sentimientos, todo tan solo de haber visto una sola escena, de tan solo haber visto como su amor era traicionado, cuando se encontró a su amado besándose con otra que no era ella...  
  
Salió corriendo pero en lo que iba a salir por la puerta se tropezó con una de las escobas que había en la oficina de Oliver, él joven se volteó para ver que había sucedido, sus miradas se cruzaron y todas las lágrimas que Ana tenía contenidas no dudaron ni un segundo más en salir, estallaron, aquel mar de lágrimas, llenas de dolor, de un sufrimiento prácticamente interminable, las piernas le temblaban, no le respondían, quería tenderse a llorar de una vez en ese lugar, echarse a morir si fuese posible, para no seguir sintiendo aquel dolor..., pronto salió corriendo, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, Oliver trató de seguirla, pero la chica que estaba con él le impidió ir en busca de Ana.  
  
Ana por su parte corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, iba tan rápido que al poco tiempo ya estaba en la sala común, ninguna de sus amigas se encontraban en ese momento, realmente era lo mejor, no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento, solo quería llorar, tratar de desahogarse, aunque parecía imposible ya que el dolor que le invadía era tan grande que sentía que se estaba ahogando dentro de él.  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, no tanto para Ana claro está, que luego se sometió al interrogatorio de sus amigas quienes trataron de ayudarle y aconsejarle cuando se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido, Ana también les comentó que había tomado una decisión se iría en navidades para siempre de Hogwarts, y no solo de Hogwarts, también del país, volvería con sus padres, para así olvidar el pasado...  
  
Cuando eran las 12 de la noche en el castillo todo permanecía en una relativa paz y armonía, ya todos los alumnos se hallaban durmiendo o al menos eso era lo que parecía.  
  
- Lo mejor será que te vayas ya a llevar la poción a las cocinas - Le ordenó George a su hermano.  
  
- Espera un segundo, no ves que Venuska la esta embotellando - dijo Fred en tono de reproche.  
  
- Que horas es?  
  
- Ya son las 12 Venuska, porque?  
  
- Porque ya es tiempo de que Pilar llegue con el cartel ese, Jacki  
  
- Creen que pueda?  
  
- De que podrá, podrá, George, y sino ya se las arreglará - Agregó Venuska mientras terminaba de embotellar la poción - Ya sabes lo que debes hacer verdad? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Fred.  
  
- Claro que sí Venuska, no soy tonto, le llevo esto a los elfos y les doy las indicaciones.  
  
- Fred, cariño crees que los elfos harán todo correctamente?  
  
- Por supuesto mi vida ellos saben cumplir ordenes - Le respondió y seguidamente la besó.  
  
- Por favor chicos, no hagan esas cursilerías delante de mi...  
  
- Nadie te pidió que nos vieras Venuska.  
  
- Muy chistosita Jacki.  
  
- Bueno ya cállense, y tu Fred termínate de ir, que se nos hará tarde, y recuerda que ellas tienen que descansar para el partido.  
  
- Por fin dices algo con sentido George.  
  
- No pienso discutir contigo ahora Venuska, si quieres discutir con alguien búscate a Thomas  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin., exactamente en el dormitorio de chicas, había alguien que por lo visto no había logrado conciliar el sueño, Pilar se levantó de su cama, y fue directamente al baño, prendió la luz y observó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 12, tenía que irse ya, los chicos la debían estar esperando, así que se coloco su túnica, sacó su varita de su mesita de noche cuando estuvo de nuevo en la habitación, se coloco sus zapatos y bajo lenta y sigilosamente a la sala común. Todo estaba calmado, no había nadie en la sala común hasta que....  
  
- Que haces despierta a estas horas? - Le preguntó una voz detrás de ella, a la que pudo reconocer rápidamente.  
  
- Draco, que haces aquí?  
  
- Yo te pregunte primero...  
  
- Yo...este...iba a dar un paseo, no tengo sueño, y decidí ir a tomar aire fresco para sentirme mejor y despejar mi mente, y tu? - Mintió con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
- Sentí ruidos en la sala común así que decidí venir a ver de quien se trataba, aparte yo tampoco podía dormirme, a donde ibas?  
  
- A pasear un poco, quieres venir conmigo? - Dijo un poco insegura mientras su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos "Estas Loca!!!!! Como se te ha ocurrido, y si te dice que sí? Los chicos me mataran, en estos momentos yo debería estarme llevando el bendito cartel a la sala donde ellos se encuentran, solo espero que no se desesperen y que aguanten un poco, por lo menos mientras yo distraigo a Draco y lo hago irse a dormir, ojalá me diga que no quiere ir"   
  
- Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo Pilar - Respondió Draco - Pero déjame ir a buscar mi abrigo.  
  
- Como quieras...aquí te espero-Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras que Draco comenzaba a subir por las escaleras de caracol - Maldición, maldición, esto me pasa por tonta, quien me manda...y los chicos? Santo cielo, me van a liquidar.....  
  
- Hablando sola?  
  
- Que? Ah? Draco ya regresaste, nos vamos?  
  
- Si, claro, aunque...no crees que nos pueden descubrir?  
  
- Tonterías, se valiente por primera ves en tu vida.  
  
- Ni que fuera uno de los Gryffindors - Le reprochó en tono despectivo  
  
- Vamos Draco, no necesariamente para ser valiente tienes que haber quedado en Gryffindor  
  
- Si tu lo dices....  
  
Pilar y Draco salieron de la sala común, lentamente, hablando en susurros y estando atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que pudieran escuchar, Pilar volvió a ver su reloj marcaban las 12:10 seguramente Fred debía estar camino a la cocina, así que decidió no acercarse mucho a ese sitio, para evitar que Draco pudiera verle, después de un largo camino regresaron a la sala común volvió a ver su reloj y las agujas ya marcaban que eran las 12:40 ahora si estaba en problemas, los chicos la matarían, lo mejor sería tomar medidas drásticas.  
  
- En que piensas pilar?  
  
- Yo? En nada Draco, porque?  
  
- Porque estas muy pensativa, y callada.  
  
- Piensas irte a dormir?  
  
- Aún no tengo sueño y tú?  
  
- No lo creo...-Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Lo que sucedió en esos momentos fue realmente asombroso, algo que creo que ninguno esperaría, primero Pilar y Draco se sentaron en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, y segundos después Pilar estaba besando a Draco, este tenía una cara de atontado enorme, y si bien disfruto del beso aún no salía de su asombro.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya - Comentó pilar luego de haberse separado de Draco.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, hasta mañana - Se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y sin decir mas subió prácticamente corriendo a su dormitorio.  
  
- Lo que he llegado a tener que hacer para poder jugarle a alguien una broma, he besado a Malfoy...- Se decía Pilar así misma mientras agarraba el cartel que estaba sobre una de las mesas de la sala común, lo reducía de tamaño, y salía corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin para poder llegar al sitio donde le estaban esperando los demás.  
  
En el transcurso tuvo que esconderse varias veces de la Señora Norris, que andaba como siempre entrometida por los pasillos, el silencio que había en el castillo era de ultratumba, gracias a dios que estaba todo alumbrado porque sino no se atrevería a estar paseando a esas horas de la noche por el castillo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la habitación entro lentamente, Jacki estaba dormida recargada sobre el pecho de Fred y este estaba recostado contra la pared, George estaba sentado en un sofá que había en la sala y bostezaba a cada rato, Venuska estaba sentaba en el hombrillo de la ventana, con la vista fija en el cielo, mas específicamente en la luna, que con su resplandor alumbraba gran parte de los terrenos del colegio.  
  
- Por fin llegas!!!! - Exclamó Venuska poniéndose de pie - Fred, despierta a Jacki, recuerda que ella es quien hará esto  
  
- Mi amor, linda, despierta...  
  
- Que? Ah? Fred, que sucede?  
  
- Que ha llegado Pilar es hora de hechices el cartel, para así podernos ir a dormir.  
  
- Pilar que te había pasado, mira la hora que es, es la 1:15 que te entretuvo tanto tiempo? - Preguntó George.  
  
- Lo siento chicos, es que a las 12 cuando me iba a venir me encontré a Draco en la sala común, y no se fue a dormir sino hasta ahora.  
  
- La sorpresa que se llevaran mañana en el partido - Comentó Venuska con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.  
  
Luego de que Jacki le aplicara los encantamientos necesarios al cartel para que quedara todo listo ya, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a sala común, necesitaban descansar, sobretodo Venuska y Jacki ya que ellas jugarían en el partido y encima sería su primer juego como las nuevas golpeadoras de Ravenclaw.  
  
En la hora del desayuno se podía sentir el amiente de excitación que tenían los jóvenes por el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, todos hablaban de eso, y en las mesas de las 2 casas que jugarían el partido el ambiente era un tanto tenso, pero mas que todo era para los jugadores.  
  
Venuska y Jacki desayunaron con el resto del equipo mientras escuchaban algunas de las instrucciones de su capitana Cho Chang, después del desayuno los gemelos fueron muy felices a desearles muy buena suerte y a notificarle que los elfos si habían realizado lo que les habían ordenado, así que sin duda alguna la broma sería todo un éxito.  
  
También otras personas se fueron a desearles buenas suerte, entre ellas: Harry, Ron, Pilar, Margaret, Hermione, y muchos otros de sus amigos. Cuando ya faltaban 30 minutos para el comienzo del partido las chicas decidieron irse al campo con el resto del equipo....  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Que ira a pasar en el partido? Para que necesitaban encantar el cartel que hicieron los Slytherins para apoyar a su equipo? En que consistirá la broma? Habrán hecho verdaderamente los elfos el trabajo que les habían encomendado? Le habrá gustado a Pilar el beso que le dio a Draco? Y a Draco?, Está Venuska celosa de Fleur?, que les parece, a George le ha salido una admiradora, quien lo diría...lástima, nosotros muy bien sabemos que George quiere es a Venuska, pero quien sabe...las cosas cambian, y eso se los digo con propiedad porque sino miren: desde cuando Thomas es amable con Venuska? Y Venuska con Thomas, eso esta muy, muy extraño, donde carrizo se habrá metido Viktor?, será que de verdad esta muerto?, ustedes que creen?....Pobre Anna, he quedado dolida, me han partido el corazón, pero...realmente Oliver habrá querido besar a esa chica? De verdad ya no ama a Ana? Si eso fuera así por lo menos se lo ha debido decir y no jugar con ella, no les parece? Pobre chica, espero que se recupere de ese golpe tan duro, y que todo se aclare, no merece sufrir, por las barbas de Merlín, yo pensaba que Voldemort iba a seguir atacando, pero ya ve...se ha calmado nuevamente, pero....seguirá por mucho tiempo así? Eso espero porque no quiero que le pase nada a Harry, Dios Santo, ese niño necesita nuevos lentes y con mas aumento, como puede ser posible que no se de ni un poquitico de cuenta de que Hermione esta enamorada de él?, bueno bien lo dijo Venuska los hombres son ciegos y brutos (Esto lo digo sin ánimos de ofender a nadie del bando masculino) es solo que a veces no se dan cuenta de las cosas sino hasta que se las dicen, y que se los digo yo, eso esta científicamente comprobado...  
  
Ahora Vamos con los Reviews *_* Adoro esta parte me han dejado mas reviews que otras veces, que Felicidad!!!! No saben cuanto me alegra que me dejen reviews, Jejejeje así que ya saben cualquier comentario, critica, howler, tortazo o lo que me quieran mandar ustedes solo hagan clic al botoncito de abajo y listo.  
  
Nailju: Muchísimas Gracias por tu review, creo que he tardado un poco escribiendo este capítulo pero ya ven me ha salido un poco largo, Jejeje, pues si, los mismo loquitos H/Hr de siempre, pero no importa la unión hace la fuerza y nosotros los h/hr estamos muy unidos, Jejejeje, jo, esta historia me va a matar, se supone que es H/hr pero aún no pasa nada serio entre ellos, bah pero ya pasará... Lissy: Que bien que estas en Margarita, cuando regresas? Mira no seas maluca y guárdame un poco de solcito no te lo agarres todo, yo me voy este viernes para allá, y para cuando regrese ya será con el comienzo de las clases **Llorando** Nooooooooo!!!!! Las clases noooooo, me quitan mucho tiempo que podría usar para escribir, además las tareas, los trabajos, los profesores, los exámenes, ay no que horror y que tortura, porque las vacaciones han de acabarse tan rápido? Ese es un dilema que nunca jamás podré resolver...  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Me encanta que te encante mi historia, jejejejeje y lo de Hermione, yo la pongo como es ella, o por lo menos trato de imitar como es ella, porque en realidad la única que puede hacer eso bien es la JK Rowling, Jajajajaja estamos = a mi tampoco me gustan no las R/hr ni las H/G, pero yo sinceramente no le soy tolerante a ninguna de las 2, por eso es que mi lema es: H/HR 4 EVER!!!!(  
  
Melyssa Watson: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y.....con respecto a lo de los detalles que no te gustaron, me encantaría que me dijeras cuales son, para ver si puedo arreglarlos.  
  
Pokemaster: Muchísisisisimas Gracias por el halago, y no te preocupes creo habértelo dicho ya, no eres para nada pesado, mas bien, me encanta que me dejen reviews diciéndome su opinión, así que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros ;).  
  
También mil gracias a todas las otras personas que lean este fic y que por flojera o que se yo no me dejen reviews, de todas formas espero que les guste y que sepan que esto lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo, Jejejeje(, Ahhhhhhh y a Cyssta (aún sigo sin entender porque hago esto camarada), Cyssta un agradecimiento especial to you, para que después no digas que no me acuerdo de ti, y.......ahora si va enserio, te voy a enseñar a jugar rol, por lo menos antes del viernes preferiblemente hoy en la noche porque a lo mejor el martes no pueda conectarme en la noche (Camarada no te asustes que aún no es seguro)  
  
Y un agradecimiento especial para mi camarada, jo no se como voy a poder soportar 12 días sin catear contigo, tremenda tortura, pero para algo sirve el celular, y recuerda escribir!!!!!! Ya sabes me que encantan tus historias = o mas que la mía, y eso ya es decir bastante, Jejeje, espero que te vaya bien, que regreses a la civilización caraqueña, lástima que ahora podrás conectarte menos tiempo, pero no importa, para eso existen los mails, y no vamos a perder el contacto, así que 0 depresiones (Eso me lo digo a mi misma :p).  
  
Y por último este fic se lo de dedico a...........Hermione_de_Potter (O sea a mi misma) como mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mí, Jejejeje he llegado al borde de mi locura, pero bueno se supone que yo cumplo mañana 3 de septiembre, pero me lo regalo por adelantado. ( ( 


	17. El inicio de una nueva temporada

Capítulo 17  
  
  
  
El Inicio de Una Nueva Temporada  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione iban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, por fin comenzaría la temporada, y se disponían a ver el encuentro de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, el día era soleado, pero a la vez fresco, las brisas azotaban los árboles que se encontraban en los alrededores de los castillos, era un buen día para jugar Quidditch, sin duda alguna, un muy buen día, sobretodo para los gemelos y las chicas, ellos sabían que aparte de comenzar la nueva temporada de Quidditch, ese día ocurriría algo más, algo que daría de que hablar, de igual forma o más que el partido de Quidditch....  
  
- Ya no aguanto para saber lo que hicieron los gemelos - Exclamó ron a sus amigos.  
  
- Como sabes que será hoy la broma ron?- Preguntó interesado Harry.  
  
- Porque me lo han dicho, además anoche se fueron a dormir muy tarde.  
  
- Y tu como sabes eso, Ron?, ellos no duermen en el mismo dormitorio que tu - Acotó Hermione.  
  
- Ya lo se Hermione, pero es que anoche no tenía sueño y me quede en la sala común hasta tarde.  
  
- Pero si tu subiste al dormitorio cuando yo subí - Comentó Harry.  
  
- Ya lo se, pero es que tu luego de darte le baño caíste dormido como una roca, me imagino que no sentirías cuando baje.  
  
- Ahhh ya veo, por eso ha sido que has bajado un poco tarde.  
  
- Tampoco fue para tanto Harry.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son nada mas que Potter, el defensor de los inocentes, no te ha dolido la cicatriz? O ya has salido como niñita llorona a decírselo a Dumbledore - dijo con sorna un chico detrás de ellos - Granger la sabelotodo, querida déjame decirte que ese cambio te ha sentado muy bien, ahora deberías buscarte nuevas compañías, mas sangre sucias como tú....y por último Weasley el pobretón, ten cuidado, tu mochila esta apunto de romperse de lo usada que está, deberías compararte una nueva....Oh! perdón, si es que tienes dinero para hacerlo, sino podemos ayudarte con alguna contribución.  
  
- Que demonios haces aquí Velthmon, porque no te vas a molestar a otro lugar, o mejor.....porque no te vas con tu queridito Malfoy?.  
  
- De que hablas Potter, no me digas que estas celoso?  
  
- No alucines Velthmon, ahora entiendo porque Venuska te detesta tanto....  
  
- Tu no comprendes nada sobre eso....y no lo comprenderás, así que por favor no te metas, no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
- Entonces dejamos en paz y anda a juntarte con tu novia....Pansy, o debería decir Malfoy? - Intervino furioso Ron  
  
- Yo que tú Weasley....me ocuparía de otros asuntos....-Le dijo misteriosamente y con algo de malicia.  
  
- Ahh sí, como cuales según tú? - Le preguntó molesto.  
  
- Como....ocuparte mas de tu hermanita....- Agregó con el mismo tomo malicioso, y con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, que dejo desconcertado a los 3 chicos.  
  
- DE QUE DEMONIOS.....- Gritó Ron perdiendo la paciencia, pero no puedo terminar porque Velthmon se había ido.  
  
- No le hagas caso ron, de seguro lo dijo para molestarte, no le prestes atención - Le dijo Harry a su amigo.  
  
- Chicos, ya vamonos  
  
- Es que acaso deseas ver a alguien?  
  
- Deja de decir tonterías Ron!!  
  
- Bueno, ya no peleen, mejor vamonos - Intervino Harry, para que sus 2 amigos no comenzaran a pelear.  
  
Solo había una persona en todo el castillo que no se dirigía hacía el campo de Quidditch, sino que se encontraba en la sala común, mas específicamente en su dormitorio, vuelta un mar de lágrimas recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo las maletas, esa persona era...Anna. Ya todo estaba decidido, no valía la pena quedarse allí, ni siquiera un segundo más, bueno pero tendría que aguantarse un poco, de todas formas se iba a ir era en diciembre, cuando todos se fueran de vacaciones, pero de igual forma tenía que comenzar a prepararse, ya diciembre se acercaba y con él su partida.... Su mente estaba dividida una parte de sí le decía: "Quédate...no vale perder todo lo que has logrado porque lo viste besándose con una mocosa" pero otra le decía: " A que esperas? A que te siga humillando? No debes permitirlo, debes irte, dejar todo esto en el pasado, borrarlo de tu mente y de tu corazón". Eso quiere decir que tenía 2 caminos y debía escoger uno, o perdonaba, o olvidaba, pero ella prefería olvidar, y así lo veía en ese momento, por más que amaba a Oliver no podía perdonarle algo como eso.... Ya se había cansado de hacer sus maletas, eso no servía para nada, se ponía a recordar, a pensar, a divagar en sus pensamientos, y todo eso le estaba haciendo daño, iría a dar una vuelta, tal vez a la biblioteca, pero no al campo de Quidditch, a toda costa evitaría ese lugar, porque lo más seguro es que él estaba allí...  
  
Anna comenzó a bajar las escaleras, salió de la sala común y comenzó a caminar muy distraída en por donde iba, iba tan distraída en su mar de pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que venía casi corriendo por el corredor, cargado con una pila de libros  
  
- Auch!!! - Dijo la joven cuando cayó al suelo - Ohhh Santo cielo, como lo siento todo esto ha sido culpa mía, por estar tan distraída - De pronto vió el reguero de libros que había - Deja que te ayude a recogerlos - Comentó mientras empezaba a recoger los libros, pero aún sin alzar la vista, o ver de quien se trataba la persona contra la cual había chocado, y al parecer la otra persona tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso...  
  
Cuando ambos habían terminado de recoger, Anna se le acercó a la otra para darle los libros, pero la impresión de ambos fue tal que dejaron caer nuevamente todos los libros.  
  
- A-A-n-na...-Dijo Oliver muy alegre de ser ella a quien se había encontrado, definitivamente esa sería su oportunidad, de pedirle perdón.  
  
- Oliver..-Dijo Anna de mala gana, retirando la vista del chico.  
  
- A donde ibas? - Le preguntó tratando de verle a los ojos  
  
- A un lugar donde el sufrimiento no exista - Contestó, volviéndose a agachar para recoger de nuevo los libros.  
  
- No! Déjalo, eso no es importante ahora, ya después los recojo - Agregó Oliver haciendo que Anna se pusiera de pie nuevamente.  
  
- Tienes razón, nada es importante ahora, no se supone que tú deberías estar en el campo de Quidditch?  
  
- Ahhh eso, no, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió el favor de que lo dejara a él ser el arbitro del partido, dice que pasara algo divertido dentro del campo y quiere presenciarlo desde cerca...-Le respondió con una pequeña risita.  
  
- Entiendo...bueno, como no me dejaste ayudarte a recoger los libros, yo te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer....  
  
- No, por favor, espera....tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
  
- De que se supone que tenemos que hablar tu y yo? Yo no creo que tengamos algún tema de que hablar.  
  
- Anna, por favor, tenemos que hablar, sobre nosotros... - Que es lo que quieres saber de eso? Para mi todo eso quedo muy claro  
  
- Pues para mí no, Anna por favor déjame explicártelo  
  
- Yo no quiero explicaciones, me conformo con lo que vi, así que hasta nunca...  
  
- Hasta nunca?  
  
- Si, pensé que ya debías estar enterado, pero como veo que no es así te lo diré: Me voy del colegio, bueno no solo de Hogwarts, me voy del colegio, regresare a mi país junto con mis padres.  
  
- Q-que t-tu q-que? - Preguntó Oliver incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, ahora si que todo estaba perdido...  
  
- Pues lo que dije, no vale la pena seguir aquí, estar aquí ya perdió todo el sentido lógico.  
  
- Profesor Wood!!!! - Dijo una chica que venía llegando hasta donde se encontraban, era ella....Anna la reconoció fácilmente, y eso que no la había visto bien el día que les descubrió, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que aquella chica era quien le había quitado el amor de su amado.  
  
- Señorita Patrick, que hace a estas horas aquí en el castillo?, no debería estar apoyando a su equipo en el campo de Quidditch?  
  
- Debería estarlo tiene toda la razón, pero antes de ir quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el trabajo que nos dejo.  
  
- Y porque no lo hizo cuando les asigne el trabajo, señorita Patrick?  
  
- Porque en ese momento no tenía esta duda, Ahh por cierto, profesor, déjese de tantos formalismos, dígame Mónica  
  
- Bueno, dígame cual es esa duda?  
  
- No podríamos hablar en privado? - Preguntó viendo a Anna.  
  
- Adiós Oliver, un verdadero placer el haberte conocido, pero una verdadera decepción haberte amado - Concluyó dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.  
  
- Uyyy profe, al parecer ya no lo quieren...es una verdadera lástima, ella no sabe de lo que se pierde.  
  
- Eso era todo lo que quería lograr no es así? Todo esto es tu culpa, nada de esto estuviera pasando si tu ayer no me hubieses besado.  
  
- Si claro, ahora échame la culpa a mí, que yo sepa tu correspondiste a mi beso - Deja de decir tonterías, sabes muy bien que yo no quería hacerlo.  
  
- Pero el caso es que lo hiciste, y para mi buena suerte tu ex-noviecita estuvo allí para presenciarlo.  
  
- Lo hiciste al propósito? - Preguntó atónito Oliver.  
  
- Claro que sí, por quien me tomas, yo sabía que ella venía a verte, yo la vi cuando venía hacia acá, pero yo llegue primero porque al parecer ella no se conoce este castillo suficientemente bien, y no conoce los pasadizos que hay en él, además....porque crees que deje la puerta abierta? Al parecer no me has conocido lo suficientemente bien mi amado Oliver, pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñare a conocerme.  
  
- No tengo ganas de hacerlo, ahora hazme el favor y ve al campo con tus demás compañeros, a ver si por lo menos sirves para hacer algo bueno, y con respecto a las dudas sobre tu trabajo, hágamelas el día que tengamos clase. - Le ordenó Oliver con un tono frío y serio, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus libros para luego marcharse a su despacho.  
  
Mientras tanto en el campo de Quidditch el partido estaba por dar inicio. Todos habían ocupado su lugar en las gradas. Como era costumbre, sólo los de Slytherin apoyaban a los de su casa, porque el resto del colegio ondeaba escarapelas y banderas azules y bronce con el dibujo de un águila en apoyo a Ravenclaw. Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en la parte más alta del área del campo que correspondía a Gryffindor; Fred y George se sentaron junto a ellos. Desde su lugar, vieron entrar a los dos equipos. Jacki saludó a Fred mientras salía de los vestidores y él le devolvió el saludo animadamente.  
  
Las quince escobas, los jugadores y Dumbledore ya estaban ocupando sus posiciones.  
  
- Bienvenidos sean todos al primer partido de la temporada, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw - anunció Lee Jordan -. Los dos equipos se ven muy fuertes con sus nuevas adquisiciones, en especial Ravenclaw.  
  
- Señor Jordan... - le dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Si sólo digo la verdad! El profesor Dumbledore, que funge como árbitro por primera vez en 45 años, está por dar inicio al juego.  
  
- Eso lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts - comentó Hermione -. La última vez que Dumbledore fue árbitro fue en un Hufflepuff/Slytherin en el que se cometieron 81 faltas.  
  
- Capitanes, dense la mano - ordenó Dumbledore, y Cho y Malfoy se estrecharon las manos -. Les diría que quiero un juego limpio, pero sé que no será así, así que... Empiecen! - sonó el silbato y las quince escobas se elevaron en el aire dando vueltas alrededor de todo el campo.  
  
- Y comenzó el juego. Slytherin en control de la quaffle. Blaise Zabini, nuevo cazador, se la pasa a Graham Pritchard, también nuevo. Todos los cazadores de Ravenclaw se lanzan en persecución del chico. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Debió doler! Una bludger directo al brazo con que sostenía la quaffle de parte de Jacki Owens, excelente golpeadora y una de las flores más lindas que ha venido a alumbrar este colegio... ¡No te pongas celoso Fred, ya sé que es tu novia!  
  
- Señor Jordan, va a narrar el juego o la vida amorosa de sus amigos?  
  
- Era un comentario inocente profesora. La quaffle en manos de Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, la pasa a su compañero Stuart Ackerley, ¡excelente maniobra de Venuska González, apartando esa bludger del camino de Ackerley! Espero que se te quite pronto el dolor Bole. Ackerley sigue, la pasa a Michael Davies; Davies la lanza, Goyle no pueda detenerla y... Sí señores, ahora el juego está 10 - 0 a favor de Ravenclaw. Eso debería demostrarle al capitán Malfoy que sus amigos no son los indicados para un equipo de quidditch.  
  
- Señor Jordan!! Otro comentario como ese y le quitare el micrófono y seré yo quien narre el partido, ahora continué y trate de ser parcial - Le reclamó la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Ya, ya profesora, no se moleste, BIEN!!!! 10 puntos a favor de Ravenclaw!!! Excelente jugada, y muy buenos pases.  
  
Media hora después, el juego ya estaba 40 - 10 en contra de Slytherin y no había señales de la snitch, que era buscada incansablemente por Cho y Malfoy. Aunque habían sido muchas las oportunidades de los de la casa de la serpiente para anotar, Jacki y Venuska habían detenido a la mayoría de los cazadores en el camino. Se sabía que los Gryffindor/Slytherin eran conocidos por ser particularmente violentos, pero este juego ya estaba llegando a los extremos.  
  
Crabbe, que ahora era golpeador de Slytherin, había tratado de golpear a Stuart Ackerley en la cabeza con el bate. Las gradas enardecieron en insultos hacia los Slytherin cuando vieron lo que estaban tratando de hacer. Pero Venuska también pareció darse cuenta, porque envió una bludger hacia donde estaba Crabbe. La bola había sido enviada con tanta fuerza que cuando Crabbe trató de detenerla y enviarla de regreso, se le partió el bate. Hubo que detener el juego un par de minutos mientras le conseguían otro. Bole, el otro golpeador, trató de repetir la maniobra, pero esta vez fue Jacki la que lo noqueó antes de que pudiera hacer algo a uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Las nuevas golpeadoras de Ravenclaw están haciendo su trabajo impecablemente, todo lo contrario con el equipo de Slytherin que apenas...  
  
- Señor Jordan! Le dije que otro comentario como ése y le quito el megáfono.  
  
- Está bien profesora McGonagall, no se moleste. Davies tiene la quaffle, se la quita Warrington. Warrington se la pasa a Zabini. Zabini se acerca a los postes de Ravenclaw, la lanza y... Sí, no cabe duda de que Anthony McDonald es un soberbio guardián. Ya ha detenido 6 de los 7 lanzamientos hechos por el equipo de Slytherin... Esperen un momento. Cho Chang y Draco Malfoy, ambos capitanes y buscadores en sus respectivos equipos parecen haber visto la snitch. Malfoy lleva mucha ventaja. Me duele decirlo, pero una Comet 260 nunca podrá superar a una Nimbus 2001. Chang se acerca a una velocidad impresionante, están cerca de estrellarse, pero qué demo...  
  
Cuando ya estaban por chocar contra el suelo, Malfoy levantó su escoba y recuperó la horizontal, pero Cho no pudo disminuír la velocidad. Se estrelló de frente contra el suelo. Parecía que Malfoy en ningún momento había visto la pequeña pelota dorada y simplemente quería dejar a la buscadora de Ravenclaw fuera de combate.  
  
- Estos no son los mundiales para que hagas el Amago de Wronski, Malfoy! Eso fue una clara y evidente falta premeditada contra Cho Chang, es que no piensa hacer nada profesor Dumbledore????? Sucios y cochinos Slytherins! Ya nos la pagarán!  
  
- SEÑOR JORDAN!!!!!!!!!! Última advertencia.  
  
- Bueno, después de esta cochinada contra Ravenclaw.... Quiero decir, después de esta jugada que obviamente había sido planeada para lastimar a uno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw, pero que no merece falta alguna... No sé si será sólo mi opinión, pero creo que González está cazando a Malfoy, cosa que sería completamente justa...  
  
- Qué le acabo de decir señor Jordan???  
  
- En fin! Davies en posesión de la quaffle, le hace un pase a Ackerley, se la devuelven. Esquiva una bludger de parte de Crabbe. Crabbe recibe una bludger de parte de Owens. Bien hecho preciosa! Cho Chang regresa al juego. Pritchard trata de quitarle la quaffle a Boot, lo logra. Graham Pritchard sigue con la quaffle, está demasiado cerca de hacer una anotación, cuidado McDonald! Tanto a favor de Slytherin, 40 - 20, aún ganando Ravenclaw, como debe ser.  
  
- ¡Cuidado Lee! - le gritaron desde diversas partes del campo. Una bludger, disparada por uno de los cuatro golpeadores iba en dirección justo a dónde estaban Lee y McGonagall. Los dos bajaron las cabezas.  
  
- Están bien??? - Venuska y Jacki habían salido a toda velocidad para tratar de detener la bludger, y lo lograron en el último momento. Pero Blaise Zabini y Warrington aprovecharon la confusión para tomar la quaffle y anotar otro tanto.  
  
- Eso es trampa!!!! - protestaron enfurecidos Fred y George - Denles una paliza chicas!  
  
Harry, desde lejos, vio que en los ojos de Venuska había una expresión de furia, como si quisiera venganza, y en los de Jackie también. La primera hizo una señal a la segunda y esta asintió. Muchos de los espectadores, quedaron impresionados al ver lo que pasó: Jacki y Venuska golpearon una bludger al mismo tiempo y la bola fue directamente y en línea recta hacia las gradas de Slytherin, más específicamente hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados Pansy Parkinson y Thomas Velthmon.  
  
Bole y Crabbe tuvieron que salir disparados a detener esa bludger, y con la otra, las golpeadoras de Ravenclaw dejaron sin conocimiento a Goyle. Sin guardián en los postes de Slytherin y sin golpeadores acosándolos con sus bludgers, los de la casa del águila marcaron 30 puntos más sin ningún problema. Se veía la indignación en los de Slytherin, esa sería la primera vez en doce años que iban a ser derrotados por los de Ravenclaw, y sobretodo, de una manera tan vergonzosa.  
  
- Este es uno de los partidos más largos (y más violentos)... No me mire así profesora McGonagall, usted me dijo que fuera objetivo... Como decía uno de los partidos más largos y violentos en todos los años que llevo como narrador. Los nuevos miembros de cada uno de los equipos sí que han sabido cómo encender el juego! Ahora, volviendo al partido, que va 70 - 30... Lo ven Slytherins! Ni que hagan trampa ganan!  
  
- Señor Jordan, por enésima vez!  
  
- Por enésima vez estoy diciendo las cosas como son! Oh, oh, oh! Qué es lo que veo??? Parece que esta vez, Chang y Malfoy SÍ vieron la snitch, y se lanzan a perseguirla, pero hay algo con lo que estoy seguro que no contaron. Venuska González, una de las figuras más rutilantes en este partido, se dirige a toda velocidad junto a los otros dos...  
  
Venuska iba en picada. Jacki le hizo una seña y fue en busca de una de las bludgers. Apartó una que estaba por darle a Terry Boot en el brazo y se la envió a su compañera. Venuska, a su vez, la golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a los buscadores que estaban por atrapar la snitch y...  
  
- Ouch! Eso debió dolerle a Malfoy, una bludger en la cara enviada con tanta potencia... No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Excelente maniobra de Jacki Owens y Venuska González, las felicito chicas!  
  
- Fred, ya la poción va a hacer efecto...y me imagino que el encantamiento que uso Jacki en el cartel también, ya le avisaste a Colin para que tome las fotos? - Comentó George a su hermano mientras le daba un vistazo a su reloj.  
  
- Oops, se me estaba olvidando ese detallito!!! Colin!! Podrías venir un momento?  
  
- Que sucede chicos?  
  
- Colin has traído tu cámara?- Preguntó Fred.  
  
- Por supuesto Fred, tu sabes que siempre la cargo conmigo.  
  
- Bueno queríamos pedirte un favor, sabes el cartel que hicieron los Slytherins para apoyar a su equipo?  
  
- Si, pero sinceramente los que hace Dean son muchísimo mas originales.  
  
- Si, si eso ya lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que les hemos jugado una broma, y dentro de 3 minutos ocurrirá, así que queremos que captes todo lo que pase - Le explicó Fred, mientras que Colin sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Durante esos 3 minutos, todo paso lentamente, a los gemelos le parecía que todo iba en camara lenta, Malfoy iba en picada, había quedado aturdido despúes del golpe, que le impactó justo en la cabeza, Venuska, al darse cuenta de que ya el espectáculo iba a comenzar, decidió darle un toque final, a la broma, así que sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras, apuntando a Malfoy, en ese mismo momento Draco parecío haber recuperado el conocimiento, ya que disminuyó la velocidad, y bajó hasta tierra firme lentamente, cuando estuvo ya abajo, se bajó dee su escoba y se ubicó en el centro del campo, todo el colegio estaba extrañado e intrigado por la actitud de Malfoy, y no solo el coelgio, también los jugadores y los profesores, pero......esperen un momento!! Que era lo que estaba haciendo?.....  
  
De pronto, como por arte de magia (Jejejeje suena chistoso eso :p) Apareció una enorme pantalla blanca, enorme, que proyectaba justamente a Malfoy, luego comenzó a sonar la canción de Village People (No recuerdo si se llamaban así):  
  
Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
  
I've got to be, a macho man  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be a macho! Ow.... Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be, a macho man  
  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
  
I've got to be a macho!  
  
Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a todo el colegio sorprendido, Malfoy había comenzado a desvestirse mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción, todo el estadio había estallado en risas, y mas aún porque la imagen de Draco se veía perfectamente gracias a la pantalla, pero eso no terminaba ahí, en la tribuna de los Slyhterins algo extraño también estaba sucediendo.....  
  
El afiche que había llevado para dandole ánimos a su equipo estaba agrandandose de tamaño, y no solo eso, sino que el contenido de las letras, el tipo de las letras, el tamaño y el color estaba cambiando y comenzaron a salir muchas señales indicando que miraran lo que había escrito en el que era:  
  
" Malfoy no sabes cuanto te adoro, eres el mejor, ojala puedas bailarme así una de estas noches..... Tom Velthmon"  
  
A todo esto, el estadio estaba que se caía de las gradas de la risa, y Colin tomaba fotos por doquier, captando cada segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a pesar de todo esto, y aprovechando la distracción de los Slytherins, Ravenclaw había anotado 10 tantos más, así que el partido iba 170 - 30 a favor de Ravenclaw, Luego de unos minutos Cho logró divisar la Snitch, así que se fue lo más rápido que le permitía su esocba, y segundos despúes ya tenía la snitch entre sus manos, haciando así que Ravenclaw ganara definitvamente el partido. 


	18. ¿Olvidar o Perdonar?

Capítulo 18  
  
¿Olvidar o Perdonar?  
  
Los días iban pasando, uno a uno, las fechas iban desapareciendo en le calendario, dando paso a la tan esperada Navidad, el clima comenzaba a ser mas frío, oscurecía mas temprano, en la cima de las montañas, a lo lejos, podía vislumbrarse ya los picos de las montañas blancos a causa de la nieve, el castillo no se quedaba atrás, desde hacia una semana atrás ya se encontraba todo decorado, no es que fueran a hacer gran cosa realmente, ya que pocas personas se quedarían ese año en el colegio, de los que el conocía solo pasarían Navidades en el colegio: Los Gemelos, Ginny, Venuska, Jacki, Lee, Ron, Fleur, Tom y Cho.  
  
Margaret y Hermione si se irían de vacaciones, Hermione había decidido ir a pasar la vacaciones con sus padres, debido a que estos se lo pidieron, además de que ella deseaba pasar más tiempo junto a su madre, que aún continuaba enferma, Margaret por su parte había decidido volver ya que no aguantaba las ansias por conocer la casa que sus padres habían comprado. Anna como ya sabían se devolvería a su país o por lo menos esos eran los planes que tenía de momento y al parecer nada ni nadie lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión..  
  
Por muy extraño que pareciera ni Malfoy ni sus guardaespaldas pasarían las Navidades en el colegio, al parecer el hecho de que la broma realizada el día del partido de Quidditch, por el colegio aún circulaban fotos mágicas de Malfoy bailando, quizás por eso era que no pensaba quedarse..para no soportar mas las burlas.  
  
- Hagy, Hegmi, no hay pgoblema en que los deje solos? - Preguntó Fleur. Harry Hermione y ella se encontraban en la sala común, llegando de su ultima clase del día, Ron en cambio, se encontraba castigado en las mazmorras por haber realizado mal una poción y haber hecho estallar su caldero.  
  
Que tienes que hacer? - Pregunto Hermione mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa.  
  
Tengo que tegminag un ensayo de hegbología y ustedes?  
  
Yo nada, así que creo que me quedare acá- Respondió Hermione- y tu Harry?  
  
Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer - Contestó el joven de los ojos verdes distraído  
  
Bueno, entonces me voy tranquila, nos vemos a la noche - Agregó mientras tomaba de nuevo su abrigo y salía rápidamente de la sala común.  
  
Como sigue tu mamá, Mione? - Preguntó el joven de los ojos verdes, luego de un largo y angustioso rato de silencio  
  
Mejorándose, o eso espero.de todas formas por eso es que me iré estas Navidades a casa, quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ella  
  
Te echaremos de menos, y no llenes tu cabeza de pensamientos negativos.ya verás como tu madre se recuperará muy pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estará como nueva, y te aseguro que no le agradará saber que su hija a estado triste  
  
Harry..  
  
Mmm?  
  
Aún no saben nada de lo de Durmstrang, verdad?  
  
No que yo sepa, solo se sabe que hubo muchos muertos.solo eso.  
  
Tu crees que él este bien?  
  
Quizás..dijeron que hubo algunos sobrevivientes, pero aún no han dicho quienes.- Hizo una pausa para analizar un momento la situación y luego de un momento volvió a hablar - ..al parecer le tomaste mucho cariño a Krum  
  
No vayas a comenzar como Ron, Harry...con Krum es igual que con ustedes, solo somos amigos, yo me estoy preocupando por el, tal cual como haría si algo les llegase a pasar a ustedes.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía en la sala común de Gryffindor, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba hablando animadamente a la orilla del lago, hablando sobre cualquier tontería que se les viniese en mente, aprovechando cada momento de las vacaciones.  
  
Ohhh por el amor de dios!!! Déjense de esas "demostraciones de afecto" en frente mío, ya se me revolvió el estómago - Exclamó Venuska interrumpiendo un beso de Jacki y Fred.  
  
Vaya! Pero mira que amargada eres! - Le reclamó Jacki  
  
Amargada ¿yo? Yo no soy amargada Jacki, solo soy precavida, si sigo viendo sus espectáculos públicos terminare vomitando  
  
Lo que pasa es que estás envidiosa - Le reprocho la joven mientras volvía a besar a su novio.  
  
Pues con más razón, no comas enfrente de quienes tienen hambre - Dijo levantándose de pronto.  
  
- A donde vas? - Le preguntó notoriamente interesado George.  
  
- No lo se, a dar una vuelta, algún lugar donde no tenga que soportar las demostraciones de afectos de estos 2 - Dijo mirando de reojo a Jacki y a Fred quienes habían comenzado su labor de traspaso de saliva de nuevo  
  
- Te acompaño?  
  
- No hace falta Weasley, ella irá conmigo, digamos que ella y yo tenemos...asuntos que arreglar - dijo puntualizando sus ultimas palabras.  
  
- ¿A si? Asuntos que arreglar? Que yo sepa Velthmon, tu y yo desde hace mucho dejamos de tener asuntos arreglar - Aclaró Venuska en tono fastidiado.  
  
- Ya lo ves Velthmon, porque mejor no te vas por donde viniste, y nos dejas en paz.??  
  
- Que tu madre no te enseño a no meterte en las conversaciones que no son de tu incumbencia, Weasley??  
  
- Ya, ya, no van a pelearse ahora, George nos vemos después.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Piensas irte con este!!?? - Preguntó totalmente atónito George.  
  
- Claro Weasley, y todavía lo dudabas? - Agregó Thomas en tono arrogante y con un guiño de satisfacción y superioridad en la cara.  
  
- Thomas..vámonos ya, ¿si? Mientras menos pase contigo es mejor.  
  
- Si claro, eso lo dices delante de este  
  
- Ya cállate..me enfermas - Le dijo Venuska, con un ademán de impaciencia.  
  
- Nos vemos..pobretón - Se despidió Thomas, para luego perderse del alcance de la vista de George con Venuska.  
  
No muy lejos de ese lugar, mas específicamente en el invernadero 3 de herbología, Anna pasaba sus últimos días en el colegio ayudando a la profesora Sprout a cuidar a las plantas, tenía una habilidad y un don especial para eso, era una buena forma de distraerse, ahora ellas eran sus confidentes, a ellas les contaba todo, pero siempre tratando de no traspasarles sus influencias negativas, ya saben por eso que dicen que las plantas absorben nuestras energías..y allí se encontraba ella de nuevo, hablando con las plantas como que si estas les pudieran responder.  
  
- Anna..- susurro una voz detrás de ella, muy reconocida por ella..causante de tantas alegrías.de tantas decepciones.de tantas noches en velas.aquella voz perteneciente a la persona por la cual todas aquellas noches había derramado tantas lágrimas..  
  
Oliver se acercó a ella maquinando en su cabeza cuales serían las mejores palabras para expresar lo que sentía, para decirle que el solamente la amaba a ella, que todo lo que había sucedido no había sido más que un error, que sus labios solo pertenecían a ella, que sus besos y caricias para el solo tenían un destino, y ese destino era ella..  
  
- Que haces aquí? No deberías estar acá.tu.tu tienes clase  
  
- Tengo clase dentro de 1 hora, y ahora no tengo otro asunto más importante que no sea el estar aquí.  
  
- Pues pierdes tu tiempo si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, que tu no tengas nada que hacer no quiere decir que yo no tenga asuntos que atender.  
  
- La profesora Sprout te dio el día libre.  
  
- Pues entonces lo aprovecharé para armar mi equipaje, según tengo entendido el tren partirá mañana, y yo aún tengo que prepararme.  
  
- De verdad piensas irte?  
  
- Claro que si, ya esta todo preparado, ya le avise a mis padres, y ya hice todos los trámites, y ya compre los boletos del avión, apenas llegue a Londres, debo ir directo al aeropuerto a tomar el avión.  
  
- Al parecer ya no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Nada ni nadie, impedirá que yo regrese  
  
- Como puedes estar tan segura de eso??  
  
- Porque en este lugar no queda nadie por quien valga la pena quedarme, y si es por el trabajo no me preocupo, estoy segura de que la experiencia acá en Hogwarts me abrirá muchas puertas  
  
- No quiero perderte.- Dijo quedando frente a frente de a Anna, a una distancia de escasos centímetros de separación.  
  
- Pues es muy tarde, los arrepentimiento ya no sirven, además no me perdiste, si lo ves desde el punto de que yo nunca fui nada tuyo - Dijo volteando la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos de Oliver  
  
- Pues entonces quiero que lo seas...- Agregó para luego besar a Anna, la cual es un principio correspondió el beso, realmente extrañaba los labios de Oliver.le hacía tanta falta.  
  
- Oliver, lo mejor será que te vayas, se te hace tarde, tu clase va a comenzar - Dijo separándose del joven luego de unos segundos.  
  
- Ehhhh.si..eso creo - Concluyó para luego marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado.  
  
Ya sea de día o de noche, el bosque prohibido sigue siendo un lugar muy peligroso para cualquier estudiante, no se sabe que clase de animales o presencias extrañas hay en él, por eso no se le permite la entrada a los estudiantes a él, para evitar cualquier contratiempo, cualquier encuentro con alguna de esas extrañas criaturas, que puedan en el peor de los casos causarle la muerte al osado que haya atrevido a adentrarse en el bosque.pero, al parecer 2 de los estudiantes del colegio no habían entendido muy bien eso.  
  
- Bueno, ya estamos en un lugar bien apartados del colegio, para que me trajiste a acá?  
  
- Tu final se acerca.ya está todo preparado.  
  
- Y para que me lo dices?? Si van a acabar conmigo es mejor que yo ni me entere, no crees??  
  
- Lo que quiero es que estés pendiente, en el mejor de los casos arrepiéntete, súplica e implora tu perdón..será la única forma de mantener tu vida..  
  
- Prefiero morir mil veces antes que rebajarme, mis pensamientos siguen estando iguales, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o dije, y si defender mis ideales causará mi muerte, pues estaré feliz porque se que he muerto dignamente  
  
- Vaya que eres terca.debiste haber entendido ya que con él no se juega.  
  
Thomas no me estas diciendo nada nuevo, todo eso lo sé, y creo haber dejado muy claro que NO me interesa, ya todo por lo que yo tenía que luchar, lo luché, y ya conseguí lo que quería  
  
- Así que no te interesaría el bienestar de tu madre..  
  
- N-n-no se atreverían..¡¡¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!!!  
  
- Sabes que eso no es lo que le interesa, solo está buscando venganza..venganza por tu traición.  
  
- ¡¡¡PUES SI QUIERE VENGANZA QUE LO HAGA PERO CONTRA MI!!!  
  
- De nada sirve que grites.  
  
- Y que quieres que haga entonces?? Son unos desgraciados, mal nacidos, idiotas..- Venuska comenzó a decir toda clase de insultos, Thomas la había sujetado por los hombros, pero esta solo seguía golpeándolo en el pecho cada vez que decía un insulto nuevo  
  
- Venuska.yo no conocía ese lado tuyo, siempre eres mas "reservada" con tus pensamientos - Dijo haciendo que Venuska alzara la vista y se encontrara con la suya.  
  
- Que ganas con esto Thomas?? Para que me lo dices!!! Disfrutas viéndome atormentada no es así?? Te odio Thomas! Te odio! Tu solo viniste a este lugar para atormentarme, que no entiendes QUE NO ME INTERESAN!!!!  
  
- Ves como no siempre tienes la razón.- Dijo clavando sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos en los ojos de la joven ravenclaw, pero esta vez era diferente, los ojos de Thomas tenían un brillo diferente - Yo no vine aquí solo por ti., hay otros asuntos por los cuales yo tengo que estar aquí.  
  
- Otros asuntos como cuales?? - Preguntó devolviéndole la mirada, esta vez con un toque desafiante en su voz.  
  
- Sabes cuales son, sabes que él no solo busca venganza por tu traición, tiene asuntos mas importantes, y lo sabes, además.estar aquí ha sido muy útil.  
  
- Muy útil? De que hablas? Que puede serles de útil a ustedes en este castillo  
  
- Te enteraras en su momento, ese tipo de información no puedo divulgarla así como así..solo puedo asegurarte que más de uno se llevará una gran sorpresa.  
  
- No te entiendo.me dices algunas cosas, pero me ocultas otras - Comentó Venuska tratando de soltarse, en vano de las manos de Thomas, quien aún la seguía sosteniendo por los hombros.  
  
- Solo te digo lo que me interesa que sepas.- Comentó en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a Venuska  
  
- Thomas.- Dijo al darse cuentas de las intenciones del joven - Thomas, quiero irme ya, suéltame, si? No es bueno ni para ti, ni para mi que nos vean pasando tanto tiempo juntos  
  
- Eso no importa ahora.- Dijo besando de golpe a Venuska, beso que se termino tan rápido como comenzó y fue seguido por una fuerte cachetada que le propicio la joven.  
  
- ERES UN IMBECIL!!! - Agregó luego de haberle plantado la cachetada, y luego se fue, buscando la salida del bosque, y dejando al slytherin, con una mano en la mejilla, pero con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.  
  
El día paso, y ya todo estaba listo para todos aquellos que regresarían a sus hogares en Navidad, Anna y Hermione ya estaban listas para partir también y ya se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos, mientras que Fleur les seguía reprochando que le dejarían sola, pero siempre consiguiendo como respuesta de Hermione "Una prefecta nunca descansa, ni siquiera en Navidad", también prometieron mantener el contacto, sobretodo con Anna..  
  
Ya las carrozas habían partido, ya estaban en Hogsmeade, esperando a que el tren partiera, aún no habían subido, bueno Hermione si, Anna aún no, se encontraba comprando algunos dulces de recuerdo y para el viaje en Honeydukes, tratando de endulzarse la vida, y combatir a ese sentimiento de nostalgia que se había apoderado poco a poco de ella, ahora los arrepentimientos estaban atacándole, ¿De verdad dejaría todo esto atrás? ¿De verdad le dejaría el camino a la tonta que la separo de Oliver para que se fuera con él? Pero.  
  
Como que si lo hubiese traído con el pensamiento Oliver llegó en ese momento, su rostro reflejaba angustia, desesperación, preocupación..como que si estuviesen apunto de robarle lo mas preciado en su vida..y es que ciertamente eso estaba ocurriendo, si Anna se iba..si ella se iba él no sabía que sería de su vida, Anna ya era parte de él, ella lo complementaba, y la sola idea de perderla le aterraba.  
  
- Oliver.  
  
- Anna.yo.no te vayas, por favor, no lo hagas - Fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento.  
  
- Yo..tengo que irme, ya el tren esta por partir, no puedo perderlo.  
  
- Si puedes Anna, no lo hagas..no te marches..por favor.  
  
- ¿Para que quedarme Oliver? ¿Para que quieres que me quede en este lugar? ¿Para que me sigas engañando? ¿Para que cualquier día que entre a tu despacho te encuentre besándote con alguna de tus alumnas?  
  
- Anna..perdóname..de verdad no quise hacerlo, tu eres lo mas especial de mi vida, lo único que realmente me importa..sin ti no soy nada.y de verdad no quiero perderte.  
  
- Eso lo dices ahora Oliver.las palabras se las lleva el viento  
  
- Que puedo hacer para que me creas entonces.para que entiendas que yo solo te amo a ti, para mí no existe otra mujer que no seas tu, yo vivo de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tus besos, de tus caricias..Anna.todos estos días han sido insoportables sin ti.y no soporto la idea de que te irás, y que yo perderé a la persona mas importante de mi vida por un tonto mal entendido.  
  
- Yo..yo.yo.- Las palabras de Anna fueron interrumpidas por un beso de Oliver, por algo dicen que las acciones valen mas que las palabras, aquel beso decía todo lo que sus palabras y argumentos no podían decir, un beso romántico, dulce, tierno, y a la vez apasionado, no hay mejor demostración de amor que un beso, y esta no fue excepción, luego de unos momentos se separaron lentamente y Anna lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Oliver, hundió su cara en el pecho de este y comenzó a sollozar - Yo tampoco quería perderte.no por culpa de esa tonta.eres demasiado importante en mi vida.te amo.  
  
Oliver hizo que Anna levantara la vista y volvió a besarla, haciéndole entender que jamás lo perdería, que siempre estaría allí para ella, y que nada ni nadie podría impedir eso.  
  
La noche antes del año nuevo, un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunidos en el despacho del profesor Lupin, aparentemente el asunto era algo serio, podría decirse eso debido a las caras de preocupación, atención y seriedad que todos tenían, en aquella habitación estaban: Venuska, Cho, Harry y el profesor Lupin, discutiendo sobre un tema en específico cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, era el Director del Colegio Albus Dumbledore, que venía acompañado del joven búlgaro Vicktor Krum, quien solo había salido levemente herido del ataque de Voldemort contra Durmstrang.  
  
Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo que es hora de explicarles en que consiste esto.- Fueron las primeras palabras del director  
  
Como todo lo bueno en esta vida se acaba, esta tampoco fue la excepción, las vacaciones, de Navidad estaban ya apunto de terminar, dentro de pocos días regresarían los estudiantes de sus vacaciones, y Hogwarts regresaría a su curso normal de las cosas, o.al menos parcialmente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Espero que les haya gustado ^_^ este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad para uds XDDDD el último capítulo que subire por este año =) QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO!!!! CUIDENSE!!!! Y No se se les olvide dejar reviews =) 


End file.
